Duel Masters: Kaijudo Generation
by Shuriken16
Summary: Join Team Kaijudo Generation as they fight their way through the Dueling ranks to become S-Class Duelist known as Kaijudo Masters in 2015. Using all of your favorite cards and some new ones, it's time to: Own! The! Zone! R
1. Next Gen Dueling

A/N: So this is my attempt at a Duel Masters Story. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think, if I should continue on this or not. Thank you for your time and enjoy.

* * *

It's Duel Masters! The hottest Trading Card Game in Japan has finally hit State-Side! Using the Civilizations of Fire, Water, Light, Darkness and Nature, The object of the game is to break all of your opponents shields and deal one final blow: Todome Da! Already hosting tournaments around the world, the 'Duel Clash Association' (DCA) is itching for fierce battles and fast paced action. Are you ready to be a Kaijudo Ranked duelist? If so, get your gear and: Own The Zone!

* * *

Chapter 1: Next Gen Dueling! Enter: Kaijudo Generation

"Oh man if I see another Duel Masters commercial I think my head's going to explode!" A teen said as he changed the channel on his TV. The teen was caucasian, wider than average, but not fat; having short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a Steelers football jersey, black jeans and white sneakers. On his wrist was a silver rectangular object, like a deck case with a design of dotted circles making 3 rings inside of each other.

"Yeah right, Jake. You play Duel Masters every time you head over to TCG Towers. Speaking of which, you said you were going to take me over there and teach me how to play." Another teen said, reaching into a bowl of Cheetos. He was an African American teenager, tan skin wearing a green baseball cap, green shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black nikes.

"But why do you wanna play? You'll just get addicted like the rest of us C.J."

"Because, the NYC DM Circuit tournament is three months away and you guys need a fifth member right? That's what you said on Facebook."

"But to think your family was planning to move here to NYC from California. Love the coincidence."

"So are we going or what? It's boring sitting here in the house all day."

"You got money? I'm not buying you any equipment."

"Equipment, What else do I need besides a deck?"

Jake grabbed his keys and a white and yellow glove sitting under it. "A Deck Case, a Dueling Glove and a Kaijudo ID." Jake reached into his wallet and pulled out an ID card, which was colored White. On it showed his picture, the same ring symbol and a letter, which was 'D'.

"Kaijudo ID?" C.J. questioned looking at it.

"Your pass to participate in the tournament. And to be the fifth member of our team."

"Really now, what do I need to get that ID?"

"If you come on we'll go to TCG Towers to get it." Jake said, opening the door leading C.J. Out.

* * *

"Ike! Bolshack Dragon! Break his last two shields!" A feminine voice said as a red and white glove covered hand twisted a red card on a table sideways. In front of the table, a Brownish-Red colored dragon dressed in a Silver breastplate and metallic wings flew up and smashed through two teal colored holograms that shattered like glass upon impact. Two face down cards on the other side of the table shot up into the air, leaving the area empty. "And finally, Explosive Fighter Ucarn, Todome Da!" the same voice said as a red dragon humanoid locked on his target, shooting the other player directly. The kid's tabletop showed the message: GAME OVER as it ran across the table in big red letters. The Dragons disappeared as the girl pulled her silky black hair back and over her ear.

"Good Game." The young boy said as he gathered his Duel Masters cards, sliding the deck into the Case on his wrist. His Deck Case had a design like a Green colored chain. His Kaijudo ID ejected from the machine, also being White in color. Under his name showed his W/L record which read 3-5. "Seven more wins to rank up to a 'C' License and get into the NYC DM Circuit. How many wins do you have Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie, his opponent, slid her deck into her case, which had a design of a Red Cog gear. Her Card ejected, as she grabbed it and read her W/L ratio. "It's 5-4." She replied a bit disappointed. She had the appearance of a Teen Girl, about sixteen. She was light skinned, long black hair with a red Scrunchy that she was tying into her hair. She wore a red shirt and a black Jean jacket that went along with the ripped black jeans and black sneakers. "After all the time it took to construct this deck, you'd think it would work."

"Oh it does, it's just that people make better decks than you can." Jake said as he walked into TCG Towers, C.J. straddling behind him.

"Hey, Jake, Where have you been?" Jamie asked.

"This dude right here just moved into the area, I was just showing him around." He replied. "C.J. I like you to meet 'Lady Amaterasu': Jamie's our teams Fire user."

"Nice to meet you," Jamie smiled.

C.J. Blushed a little, pulling Jake back. "Dude, she's hot!"

"That better not be a pun." Jake said.

"I'm serious; you told me she wasn't that cute."

"She's a freaking tomboy; of course she's not going to be that cute."

"Are you kidding? She's beautiful."

"Then go and ask her out. Or better yet, Duel her. I bet your crush is going to disappear."

"How am I going to Duel? I don't even have anything." C.J. said out loud.

"Don't have anything? What you never played DM before?" Jamie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Honestly... No I haven't. But I really wanna learn."

Jamie sighed. "OK follow me." she turned and walked towards the counter where the Cashier was. He looked Middle Eastern, dark skin and spiky hair. He was dressed in all black, from head to toe, shirt, vest, khaki pants and shoes. He had sunglasses that lay on his head as he skimmed through the iPad II on the counter, playing DM on the Trade Cards Online website, being projected on a holographic screen.

"Hey Karon," Jamie said, causing the Cashier to look up.

"What do you need?" Karon asked turning back to his game.

"I need some stuff for the new kid"

"By stuff you mean...?"

"Deck, Case, Glove and Kaijudo ID. That stuff."

"Um, I understand the deck and ID, but why do I need the glove?" C.J. Asked.

Karon chuckled. "You're really new to all of this aren't you?"

"Unfortunately..."

"OK, let me run it down." Karon pulled out a Black and White Glove from his pocket and showed it to him. "We 'Duelist' duel with Dueling Gloves. These allow us to access Kaijudo Terminals scattered around the city for Dueling. Of course you can get any table or a flat surface and duel. But it's just so much fun to watch your cards battle it out on a virtual playing field.

"You know, I think the YU-GI-OH anime did the exact same thing." C.J. said thinking about it.

"Now's not the time to break the fourth wall."

"The what?"

"Moving on, these Deck Cases are computerized, not only holding your deck, but giving your Deck Avatar, your trump card a miniature VR form and it's own personal AI like so." Karon takes his deck case, it's design having a Mask with four black curves, two on each side. Karon pressed a button, and it projected a skeleton-like Liger with a blue mane.

"The name's Kage the Deathliger." The hologram said.

"Wha…? Did the hologram talk?" C.J. questioned.

"We all talk." The small red light on Jamie's deck case lit up as a Bolshack Dragon materialized on her shoulder. "My name's Blaze."

"It's just a little trinket that the new 2015 Ver. Deck Cases come with. It's optional so if you want, you can have it set. Moving on is the actual Deck. It has a 40 card limit filled with creatures with spells which you can choose from thousand of cards. About ten years ago, the last booster pack in English was released." He held up a booster back labeled: "Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures."

"Then the DCA revived Duel Masters and made it international again, mass producing and releasing the Japanese expansions in English in 2011. We are now currently in line with Japan's current expansion, with the next series coming in a few weeks."

"You getting all of this?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Good, there's a lot of explaining that I'll get into later on, but let's just get to the basics of sorts, then we'll assign you a deck."

"Assign?"

"First you're going to need to take a five questioned survey." Karon reaches under the table and pulls out a sheet. "It should take about thirty seconds. When your done, just slip it into the computer and results should come up."

C.J. nodded as he filled out the sheet.

**1. What is your favorite color? Green**

**2. What's your favorite creature? Tiger**

**3. Do you believe in either A) Rush and attack? Or B) Think before acting? (A)**

**4. Deck Style: Single or Combination? Single**

**5. Team Affiliation:**

"What do I put for number 5?" He asked as he started at the blank spot.

Karon looked at the fifth choice before replying. "What team are you a part of. Basically what team are you going to be fighting with?"

"I'm not part of a team. My friend Jake said he was going to teach me and if I was any good enough then I'd be his team's fifth member."

"Team KG?" Karon raised his eyebrow.

"That's what it's called? KG?"

"It stands for Kaijudo Generation, as in we aim to be our Dueling Generation's top Kaijudo Duelist, the highest rank you can get on your license. It's like an S Class rank." Jamie explained.

"We?"

"She's including Me and Jake as well." Karon moved in. "I'm Team KG's Darkness Deck user, the 'Dark Reaper' Karon Davidson. Jake's, if you know already, is our 'White Knight of Light'. Our buddy Dylan's the 'Deep Sea General' of Water. In order to enter into the Tournament in a few months, we need a Five-man team with a total of 50 wins. So we all decided to aim for ten wins each from all of us. Unfortunately we can't use our 'Real Decks.'

"Real Decks? Why not?"

"Because, now that we are a team we have a team rank. As of now our rank is Rank D. There's going to be C-Ranks at the tournament that have C-Rank decks. Basic decks that have some support from the first few booster packs. For example D-Ranks use decks made from sets 1-5. C-Ranks 6-13. B-Ranks are from 14-23. and A-ranks use 24-35." Jamie added. "However, higher ranks can use cards from previous sets. These rules were made to keep it fair among the tournament scene. Outside the tournament, in just exhibition matches or whatever, we can use our Class A Decks."

"A-Rank? How long have you guys been playing?"

"A few years now. We have Kaijudo Class friends and family who taught us how to play. It's just in our blood to duel."

"At any rate, let me take this." Karon took the sheet from C.J."

"Wait but what do I do for number-"

"Don't worry about the last one." He interrupted. Just pick one of these decks so your tutoring lesson can get started rookie."

Karon stacked five Deck Cases onto the table. "These are the Civilizations, Elements whatever you wanna call them. Red for Fire, Blue for Water, Black for Darkness, Yellow for Light, and Green for Nature. Take your pick."

C.J. Chuckled. "Well that should be simple. I'm going with Nature. I love the color Green."

"Right. Take this glove and we'll find a table." Karon handed him an Green and White Dueling glove. C.J. Slipped it on and followed the cashier. Jake watched them walk to a nearby table and joined in to watch followed by Jamie.

"This should be fun." Jake said.

Jamie nodded. "Does he have potential?"

"When we were kids, we played YU-GI-OH. He would win most games because he knew how to use this deck that his brother made for him. That was back in California."

"You realize that this isn't YU-GI-OH right?"

"Yes I know that. And he does too. But to him, a card game's a card game. From Crazy Eights to YU-GI-OH, C.J.'s been able to pull wins out once he got into the game; once he figured out the strategy of the Deck, and the situation of the game. He would piece together everything he needed.

"Interesting." Jamie smirked. "I want to see this for myself. Yo Karon, let me duel him."

"Okay then, just go easy on him." Karon said, backing from his spot giving it to Jamie."

"Not a problem." She smirked. She slid her ID card against the Case. The computer read the barcode and unlocked, her 40 card deck of pure flames popping out.

"Kettou Da! I challenge you." Jamie called out to C.J.

"All right then I accept." C.J. replied.

"Idiot, you're supposed to say 'Yoshi!'" Jake corrected. "Then you can talk in English if you want. It's an honor's thing in this TCG to use Japanese phrases."

"So I'm guessing it's mandatory to do it. Fine. '_Yoshi!' _I accept." C.J. said.

"Good you're getting it." Jamie said. OK. Shuffle your deck and place it on the table. Then slide the top Five cards onto the shield zone, the area between the two white lines. Don't look at them."

C.J. nodded and followed the instructions, shuffling and placing the cards face down.

"Now lay your hand on that circle there and we'll get started with today's lesson." Jamie slid her glove on and pressed her hand on the circle. C.J. did the same, causing the Kaijudo Terminal to light up. Suddenly ten holographic teal rectangles shot up five each lining up next to each other.

"Now draw five cards and lesson 1 will begin." Jamie smirked. It made C.J. uneasy but he shook it off.

* * *

The teens each drew five cards and got started.

"Alright. I'll start. First player doesn't draw a card on their first turn. So all I can do is put down Mana if I can't summon anything either." Jamie pulled a card from her hand and set it upside down behind her shields.

"I charge mana and that ends my turn. Your move."

"Right." C.J. nodded. He drew a card and followed the same routine. "I charge mana and end my turn."

Jamie drew a card and charged mana. "Now, I have 2 mana, so if I can I can summon a creature or cast a spell. See that white number in the upper corner?"

"What about it?" he replied as he examined the "2" on one of his cards."

"When the number of mana matches the number on the card, you can use it. Watch this." Jamie twisted the two fire cards sideways causing the machine to emit two ruby-red holographic crystals, each with the Gear symbol representing Fire."

"I summon: Mini Titan Gett!" Jamie announced setting the card onto the table. The Crystals joined together and turned into a red sphere, which then formed into the creature on the card; a spiky haired kid-like creature wearing an open trench coat with armor around his collar, arms and legs. The collar armor had boosters, while the arms and legs had mini missiles and air skates respectively. His eyes and the sides of his face were covered with a mask, like binoculars. The creature fell from the sky and landed onto the battle zone, awaiting orders from his user.

"That is so cool!" C.J. said, as it was the first time he'd seen it up close and in real life.

"Unless having an effect that says otherwise, Creatures can't attack when their summoned. And with no mana left to use, I end my turn."

"Okay then. My turn." C.J. drew another card, charged more mana and twisted it sideways. Like with Jamie's mana, two emerald-green crystals appeared each with Nature's chain symbol. "I summon: Burning Mane!"

C.J. set the "2 mana card" onto the table as the crystals joined and formed into a Brown Lion-like humanoid with a sienna-colored mane. When it appeared, it slammed onto the battle zone, swinging a dead tree it brought along. He as well stayed still awaiting orders."

"I end my turn." C.J. said.

"Not bad, you're picking this up pretty quick." Jamie twisted her cards vertically and drew another card. She once again put mana down, but only turned two. Two Fire crystals appeared.

"I cast the Spell: Crimson Hammer!" She set the card on the table, as the crystals turned into a crimson colored wave, that swept Burning Mane away. It struggled to stay above the water, but utterly drowned, exploding into green data. The table suddenly popped the card into the air, much to C.J.'s surprise.

"Cards that've been used or destroyed go to the graveyard pile." She said as she put the crimson hammer into the graveyard. C.J. nodded, putting his first creature there as well. "Now, Mini Titan Gett: Ike!" She called out as she twisted her creature's card sideways. Mini Titan Gett nodded, sliding across the Virtual Battle-Zone, and preforming a flying sidekick at C.J.'s middle shield, shattering it. The shield then sprung up as C.J. caught it as well.

"Does this go to the graveyard as well?" he asked.

"Not exactly. Broken shields return to your hand. If they have a symbol like a 'Diamond with a Lightning Bolt' on it, it's called a Shield Trigger, or an ST. they are Creatures or spells that have the ability to be summoned or cast without paying any mana if going to your hand from the shield zone."

"Okay. So in that case, I can use it right?"

"If the situation calls for it, it's up to you."

"All right. In that case, I use the Shield Trigger: Natural Snare, and send Mini Titan Gett into your mana zone." C.J. smirked.

"Say what?" Jamie jumped as she watched vines pop out of the ground, grabbing Mini Titan Gett. The white vines constricted him until he was crushed into Red Data, reforming into a Mana Crystal. It disappeared as Jamie moved Gett into mana.

"Really quick I'd say." Jake commented. "Nice move dude."

C.J. smirked. "Just like when we were kids right?"

"Yep."

"You got to realize that it's only the beginning, I have other Aces up my sleeve." Jamie said.

"Let's go then. Ikuzo!" C.J. taunted.

* * *

A few turns passed as the last member of Team KG walked in. He was average height, looked about 16 like the rest of the team. He had spiky black hair and wore a blue bandana around his forehead. He wore a Sapphire-blue hoodie, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. The Hispanic teen walked over to the table where he saw Jake.

"So, Jamie's destroying another kid here?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised." Jake said smiling. "The kid's giving her a run for her money, and they've only been playing for the last 15 minutes. Not only that, but he just started playing 15 minutes ago."

the teen's face jerked towards the table and back at Jake. "Are you kidding me? Jamie's our strongest duelist on our team."

"Trust me, with enough soil, even the mightiest flame can be put out." Jake said. "Trust me Dylan, it'll be worth it."

Dylan sighed and watched the duel along with Jake and Karon.

On the table, Jamie had seven mana charged, one shield left and an Explosive Fighter Ucarn, Bolshack Dragon, which was tapped and a second Mini Titan Gett. C.J. had 10 mana, which he was resetting, two shields, one he recovered with the spell: Mana Nexus, and Creatures: Two Bronze Arm Tribe he summoned last turn.

"_Alright, all he needs to do is attack me one more time. If this shield is Tornado Flame, I can kill off his Bronze arm tribe before he can attack with it. As long as-"_

"So, you said that to summon an Evolution Creature, I need to not only the right mana number, but also the right Race."

"Yep, like how I was able to summon Armored Cannon Balbaro earlier, by evolving my Immortal Barron Vorg. Both were Humans so I was able to evolve them... You have an Evo don't you?"

"Two actually. I Evolve both my Bronze Arm Tribes into: Barkwhip the Smasher, and Fighter Dual Fang: Respectively!" C.J. tapped eight mana and overlaid both cards on each Bronze Arm Tribe.

"Are you kidding me!" Jamie growled lowly. She couldn't believe that she was getting thrashed by the new kid so easily. Talk about "picking up a game right away." Jake wasn't kidding.

The Eight emerald crystals materialized, dividing into groups of two and six. They joined together forming spirals of white blades, like flower petals. They flew towards the twin Bronze Arm tribes as they grabbed a hold of them. A Green vortex engulfed the two as they instantly broke free in their new forms. Barkwhip the Smasher was an Orge-type creature wielding a giant hammer. It's back extended farther as it supported two more arms handling thorn whips. Fighter Dual Fang was the form of a giant humanoid Feline, having great big silver horns that curved from his forehead back. It too had two extra arms as it carried a giant golden bladed sword. It front paws held a shield-like claw, which also held Fighter Dual Fang's Evo Crystal which was glowing Green, rather than white. Barkwhip's was revolving around him, unharmed by his anticipation to strike.

"Barkwhip: Ike! Break her last shield." He tapped Barkwhip as he charged, jumping over Jamie's army and smashing the last shield with his hammer.

Jamie retrieved her last shield and bit her lip. The last shield was: Tornado Flame."

"Got lucky kid. Since I lost this, I'll show you my last shield." She flipped the card over revealing it to be Tornado Flame. This surprised the three others. Even they believed that was pure luck.

"Tornado Flame's a ST Spell with the ability to kill you opponent's creature with 4000 or less. If he never evolved his creatures, then one would've been destroyed before the final attack, guaranteeing Jamie the win." Dylan recited like he was prepared to give a speech on Shield Triggers.

"Maybe it was luck, or anticipation, or just plain skill."

Jamie's expression changed. "_Did he really anticipate my shield being Tornado Flame?" _She thought.

"But you're right, it was just pure luck. Fighter Dual Fang: Wrap it up, Todome Da!" He tapped Dual Fang as the hologram roared, Swinging his blade, sending a Green wave of energy to smash through her creatures and into her.

The shield zone read: GAME OVER like earlier as Jamie nodded. Once again, the three jolted up in amazement.

"She's not flipping out!" Jake realized.

"Uh Jamie...? Are you feeling alright?" Dylan asked as she collected her cards, putting them back into the case and re-locking it with her ID.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why?"

"Because 'Lady Amaterasu' was just beaten by the new kid." Karon clarified calmly.

"And? It was his first duel, I went easy on him." She replied, just as calm.

"C.J. collected the cards, flipping over the two remaining shields. To Jake's surprise it was: Natural Snare, the card C.J. replaced his shield with, and a third Mana Nexus, two of which were used in conjunction with Dimension Gate."

"Hey Jamie, check his last two shields." Jake motioned, so that Karon and Dylan looked as well.

"What's the big deal?" C.J. asked.

"I would've lost anyway." Jamie said. "Granted you played your cards right, when the turn would shift to me, after tornado flame killed Bronze, you would have one creature left. I would attack with Bolshack Dragon, breaking the two. Natural snare would activate, sending Ucarn to mana. Then Mana nexus would appear, Making you put the Snare back there from mana to keep me from attacking as then I'd lose Gett as well. With nine mana, you could summon Dual Fang or Barkwhip and get the final kill."

"But wouldn't it make more sense to kill off bronze _first_ then take out the shields? That way he wouldn't have anything to attack with." Dylan pointed out.

Jamie smiled. "You know that's not my style. When it come's to Fire, you have to play fast and think quick. Nature on the other hand, is calmer and able to take a minute to build it's army."

"Here's the deck back." C.J. said.

"Keep it. It's yours." Karon pushed it back. "So is this." Karon took the deck and swiped an ID Card on it.

_**C.J. Henderson: Identification Confirmed. **_

_**Team Affiliation: Kaijudo Generation.**_

_**Civilization user: Nature**_

_**Deck Avatar:...**_

The computer stopped. Everyone turned to C.J. who thought about it. "Well it should be obvious: Tsume, the Fighter Dual Fang."

Deck Avatar: Fighter Dual Fang, Name: Tsume, Race: Beast Folk.

Registration Complete.

The Green light on the Case lit up as a rough voice spoke from it.

"Not bad for a Rookie. You have excellent potential as a duelist." it spoke. Fighter Dual Fang materialized as green data bits formed on C.J.'s shoulder. Tsume, sat his front arms crossed with his back arms stretching, the Sword crossed behind his back.

"Thanks." C.J. replied.

Blaze, and Kage showed up as well, Making comments about C.J.'s skills, to which everyone joked about.

"You know, NYC is better than California; definitely."

"Aw come on, you can't really mean that," Jake said. "we had fun growing up in LA."

"Yeah, but it's calmer here."

The four looked at him like he was stupid. "Not in the least!" They said in unison oddly; it's a team thing.

"I live in Staten Island though. That's the 'Suburbs of NYC.'"

The four thought about it and nodded. "Where are you going to school at?"

"Here in Manhattan; Stuyvesant High School."

"Sweet, you'll be going to school with us then." Dylan said. "I'm Dylan by the way."

"Nice to meet you." C.J. smiled.

* * *

Later that night C.J. skimmed through the deck, picking up a few boosters before he left. He decided to go with a Beast folk deck, separating the beast folk with the non-beast folk that were in the deck. After he was done, he locked his deck and went to sleep for his next challenge: School...

[END]

* * *

A/N: And so, needs the first chapter of DM: Kaijudo Generation. I hoped you enjoyed and leave reviews so I can see if I should keep going with it. And read my other stories too ;) Good night readers.


	2. Surging Waves: Blazing Princess of Fire

[Kaijudo Corner]

C.J.: Hey readers and welcome to the Kaijudo Corner! The little skit that we at Shuriken16 Productions do before and after the story just for pure fun. Basically it's our "Super Hero Time" segment like in the other works by Shuriken16. So afterward, we'll be back with something fun. Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

"Class we have a new student joining us today." A older Chinese man with a clear American accent said as he turned to the new student. "Introduce yourself to the class.

"Right; My name's Christopher James Henderson, but everyone calls me C.J. Nice to meet you all."

Jamie, Dylan, Karon and Jake all looked up to see C.J. standing in front of the class, to their surprise.

"Wow, who would've guessed he'd be here." Jake said, playing with the pencil in his hand. Karon shrugged his shoulders, Dylan went back to work on the math problem on the board and Jamie returned to whatever she was doing.

"Mr. Henderson, you can take a seat next to Ms. Martin. Please raise your hand."

Jamie looked up and raised her hand. "Right here sir."

C.J.'s felt his face turn pinkish into red as he hesitated to walk over.

_Why are you so tense? Is it because you think she's mad or is it something else?_

C.J.'s spine grew cold as he heard the eerie, deadly voice. "Did you say something sir?" he asked, a bit creeped.

"I said for you to sit next to Ms. Martin. Can you please take the seat so I can continue with the lesson?" He replied politely.

"Yeah sure, I'm just a bit nervous is all; new school feeling."

C.J. walked to his seat trying to not think of the voice.

"You OK? You look like you saw a ghost." Jamie asked.

"Oh me? Yeah I'm fine just surprised that you guys are all here in my math class." he chuckled lightly.

"Um dude; we're in all of your classes. It's only first period and you're already freaking out." Jake stepped in.

"I tried to warn him to take it easy, but NOOOO, 'I'll be fine' he says." Tsume's voice lingered from C.J.'s deck case. C.J. looked down at his wrist watching the Green light on the silver deck case blink every other second, being accompanied by a rough chuckle from the Fighter Dual Fang.

"Deck Avatar giving you a hard time?" Jamie asked.

C.J. nodded.

"There's an off switch on the case, I hope you know that." Jamie said pointing to a tab on the side of it.

"Don't you dare touch it!" Tsume's voice shot, loud enough for a few heads to turn.

C.J. looked at it, but said nothing. He just flipped the switch and cracked open his notebook.

"You're welcome." Jamie said, expecting a 'Thank you' in return.

"Thanks." he whispered as he wrote the HW down in his notebook seconds later.

Jamie turned back to her work starting to work on the algebra left for the class. She cracked a smile, thinking about the day before...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Got lucky kid. Since I lost this, I'll show you my last shield." She flipped the card over revealing it to be Tornado Flame. This surprised the three others. Even they believed that was pure luck._

_"Tornado Flame's a ST Spell with the ability to kill you opponent's creature with 4000 or less. If he never evolved his creatures, then one would've been destroyed before the final attack, guaranteeing Jamie the win." Dylan recited like he was prepared to give a speech on Shield Triggers._

_"Maybe it was luck, or anticipation, or just plain skill."_

_Jamie's expression changed. "Did he really anticipate my shield being Tornado Flame?" She thought._

_"But you're right, it was just pure luck. Fighter Dual Fang: Wrap it up, Todome Da!" He tapped Dual Fang as the hologram roared, Swinging his blade, sending a Green wave of energy to smash through her creatures and into her._

_The shield zone read: GAME OVER like earlier as Jamie nodded._

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"He's still has a ways to go before he can become used to this world we live in." she told herself, turning back at him.

In a tree outside of the school, a cloaked figure shuffles through a Duel Masters Deck, the cards completely blue, signifying the Water Civilization. He skimmed through the deck until he came to a card labeled "Legendary Bynor." he looked towards the window of the building, seeing Jamie copy her notes.

"Such a pretty girl. Well, time to extinguish the flame and collect my prize: Bolshack Dragon..."

* * *

Chapter 2: Surging Waves: The Blazing Princess of Fire

"Yo Dylan, what did you get for number 3?" Jake scratched his head with his pencil as he stared at the algebra problem. "I've been trying to figure it out for the last five minutes and so far... nothing. 3(2x^3)-4(3x^5) if X=8

Dylan took a quick shot at the problem and continued on his HW. "The answer's 390,144."

"How do you know? You barely looked at it."

"Think about who you're talking to here." Dylan pointed to himself. "I'm awesome in math."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure thing. Wanna head over to TCG towers to see what Karon's up too?"

"Other than minding the shop? No thanks, I pass."

"He told C.J. that he was gonna quiz him on Duel Masters. It's his way to 'Show the Rookie around.'"

"Karon said that? The quiet, 'Not caring' guy who takes pleasure in crushing terrible kids with Shadow Command Creatures is actually helping one such kid?"

Jake nodded.

"Oh yeah definitely I want to see that."

* * *

Speaking of Karon and C.J., Karon went down the list of strengths and weaknesses of each civilization.

"OK, so using a Nature Deck you figured out that most of their effects contribute to the amount of mana you get."

"Yeah that's right. Bronze-Arm tribe, and Fighter Dual Fang both have the ability to send cards from my deck into mana, some creatures when destroyed are sent to mana as well."

Tsume materialized in a green data stream, his arms crossed and his muzzle twisted to show how mad he was. "Never, turn me off again!" he roared. "It sucks being stuck in there for eight hours straight!"

C.J. didn't reply back. "Anyway, what's the disadvantages of the Nature Civilization?"

"Well like Fire, it doesn't have any blockers, an ability that allows a creature to block an incoming attack from their opponent." Karon pulled a card from his deck, "Bloody Squito is an example of a blocker. All blockers have this blue dot on them next to their effect. That signifies that the creature has the ability to block."

"OK, I see." C.J. nodded.

"Moving on is Darkness. Darkness's main objective affects anything related to the Graveyard. Whether it's sending cards from the field, discarding cards or recovering cards for later use. All of their effects have something to do with sending cards to the grave."

"OK, so they're the most powerful civilization then?"

"All of them balance out if used correctly. Fire's a Speed Civilization, most of their creatures being low in cost or having an ability known as "Speed Attacker" which allows the creature attack the second they show up. Water's hand manipulation; sending cards to hand whether from Deck, field or Mana zone. It also has the ability to give you sneak peeks of cards that haven't come into play yet. But it's most powerful effect: They can't be blocked."

"Meaning that if my opponent had a field of blockers, then a creature that couldn't be blocked can just go past them without any problems right?"

"Exactly."

Kage finally appeared, showing up in a dark purple data stream. "Last is the Light Civilization. The Light has Blockers and Strong attackers, shield manipulation and the ability to paralyze your opponents by tapping them, and untapping themselves, gaining their full strength after an attack." the Liger explained.

"And that's pretty much all you need to know for now. Next lesson's on combining Civilizations for combination strategies. Class dismissed."

Jamie walked into the store, breathing heavily just coming from Basketball practice. "Hey you guys." She said as she walked to C.J. and Karon.

"Hey, Jamie." C.J. said as he involuntarily smiled, much to Tsume's pleasure.

"Yo." Blaze appeared on Jamie's shoulder as he bowed.

"What've you guys been up to?" She asked, noticing the cards on the counter.

"Karon was teaching me about the Civilizations some more before I go into dueling other people."

"Interesting indeed." Blaze replied, nodding. "Figuring out your opponent's battle strategy is a great tactic before heading into battle."

* * *

"Aqua Jolter, Evolve into Crystal Paladin!" a voice announced from a nearby table. C.J. couldn't help but get up and see the duel up close. He looked in the Virtual battle zone seeing the creature known as Aqua Jolter, a blue seaman creature, twin blades made of water covering both of his hands. He looked into the sky seeing the descending Sapphire Mana Crystals with the Water Civilization's symbol engraved. The four crystals joined to make an Evo Crystal for it. Jolter jumped for it as ice erupted from the ground under him, engulfing him in a pillar. The Ice shattered, creating a White and Blue Centaur in it's place. It's left arm was replaced by a Knight's sword, while it's right hand was a shield, designed like honeycomb, hexagons forming it. It's body glistened from the light as it illuminated the battle zone, so much so that the Light Creatures in front of him, envied his beauty.

"Paladin, send the blockers back to their owners so we can finish this duel." The voice commanded. Paladin nodded as he raised his sword. It brought it down sending a tidal wave that swept any creature with the blocker ability away from the battle field.

It was unfortunate, because his opponent's field was filled with blockers, powerful ones that made his side impregnable to attack.

"Paladin, Todome Da!" The man tapped Paladin as the centaur charged the field, ending the match for his opponent."

"OK, kid. A deal's a deal. Hand over the Rare card and I'll be on my way." The man said. The man was about 19 years old, wearing a dark blue shirt and a black jacket, black pants and shoes. His dark blue eyes supported the fact that the guy wasn't to be trusted; also 'to never break your promise to him.'

The kid grunted, drawing a card from his deck and throwing it to him. He caught it with two fingers as the kid left the table.

"Ladia Bale. This card should sell for a great price indeed." He slipped it into his pocket and turned to leave the store.

"OK, I'm going to find me a duelist to play against so I can get my ran up. I'll see you in a bit." Jamie said. She turned from the counter as the Man shoved passed her, almost knocking her over.

"Hey watch it jerk!" she snarled. Jamie is a very short tempered girl, which makes her perfect to wield Fire the way she does.

The man turned around. "Not my fault you were standing there, learn to move when people are in a hurry?" he shot back.

"What was that?"

"You heard me you little hothead. Don't you have some teen heartthrob to throw yourself all over?"

Jamie finally hit her breaking point. C.J. noticed that and stood in front of her.

"Calm down, he's just some loser looking for trouble." C.J. explained, trying his best to diffuse the situation.

"Says the one who's using the weakest Civilization in the entire game." a heavy and watery voice said from his deck case. "Treehuggers make me sick."

Out of Blue streaming data came a navy blue fish creature. It had six white colored wings and two rows of sharp teeth. On it's fins were golden rings. Four in total, one on each fin.

Now Tsume's breaking point was reached. "C.J. can I take this one? I'm in the mood for some sushi."

"Personally I want some fried tilapia." Blaze added, stretching it's wings and roaring out digital flames over his head."

"Kettou Da!" Jamie said.

"Oh so you're challenging me are you? Let me warn you now, that I play for Deck Avatars; as in if you lose, that extremely rare Bolshack Dragon on your shoulder, will be mine."

"I don't care, do you accept or not?" Jamie snarled again.

"Yoshi." The man slipped his glove on, it being white and blue. "Bring it on."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jamie and the man found out to be named Luke, stood in front of the K-Terminal, the shields deploying as they drew their cards.

"Ladies first." Luke said, passing the coin toss win to Jamie.

"Gladly." Jamie took a card and set it into her mana. "I end."

Luke drew a card, charged Water mana, and tapped it, turning it sideways. A Sapphire Crystal with the Water civilization symbol appeared, floating into the battle zone.

"I summon, Aqua Guard." He set the 1 mana creature into the battle zone as the Blue humanoid creature swam up to the surface on Luke's side. It's long blue pincers clapped in anticipation to defend it's territory. "Your move."

Jamie drew her next card, set mana and tapped both cards, the ruby mana crystals materializing.

"I summon Immortal Barron Vorg." She set the card onto the table, the viking looking warrior appearing into the battle zone. It yelled into the sky, holding it's right arm, his hand being replaced by a Spike ball. Lightning stuck it, getting it ready as well.

"I end."

Luke drew his next card, set another water card onto the table and tapped both.

"I need your assistance Emeral." he set the next card, as the crystals transformed into a small blue creature sitting on a hover disc. Around it were purplish screens filled with constant flowing information all coming from it's golden crown. Emeral took one of the screens, putting it at the shields behind them. He then replaced it with another shield next to Aqua Guard.

"Emeral lets me trade a shield with a card in my hand." Luke said picking up the shield. He smirked. "I end."

Jamie nodded, drawing her card. She set her third card, and tapped the three. "Time to blow you away. I evolve Immortal Barron Vorg into Armored Cannon Balbaro!" She set the evolution creature on to of him as the Evo Crystal appeared in the battle zone.

Vorg grabbed it and held his arm out in victory, the red lightning turning him into a magnet which attracted all the metal around. The Crimson metal covered him until he became a creature, a man in red armor looking through the sight of a cannon which was built onto a machine around it, a giant monster truck engine pumping power into it every half second.

"Balbaro, Attack, Ike!" She tapped Balbaro as he locked onto a shield.

Luke reached into tap Aqua Guard, but decided to leave it. Balbaro shot the shield down as it sprung from the table.

"Shield Trigger: Aqua Surfer." He smiled devilishly as he flipped the card over. "I send back Balbaro."

Aqua Guard felt the waves ruffle as he dove underwater. Above him came a wave, where another blue humanoid seaman on a surfboard crashed into Balbaro, sending him back where he came from. Jamie collected the creature and ended her turn in disgust.

"That creature can't attack next turn because it was just summoned right?" C.J. asked Karon. Karon sighed.

"Actually, due to the fact that a ST creature came from the shield zone, it's considered in play before the owner's turn, thus it has the sickness removed now."

"That's not good. What happened to that fiery spirit?" Luke taunted.

"Be quiet and make your move." Jamie said, the venom dripped from her words.

"As you command, 'Lady Amaterasu.'" he smiled.

Jamie froze. "How do you know that name?"

"Because, I make sure I know all I need to about my targets."

"Targets...?" C.J. questioned.

"I have a bad feeling of this guy." Tsume said.

Luke drew his next card, setting his third mana. "I summon Aqua Hulcus!"

The mana crystals appeared as the three shattered into water, reforming into a sea green space creature. It's tail swept back and forth as it held it's hand out. A teal blue rectangle rose from it as it disappeared from sight. Luke drew a card in response to that.

"Emeral, Ike!" Luke tapped Emeral as it created a blue ball of data. It threw it at the shield, shattering like a baseball to a window.

Jamie picked up a card. No trigger.

"Aqua Surfer, Ike!" he tapped Surfer, and he rode his way into her second shield. She picked it up. Again, No trigger.

"That's it for now."

Jamie drew her card, and setting mana #4, she tapped all four of them.

"I cast two crimson hammers. Send Surfer and Hulcus to the grave."

The red waves overflowed, being too violent for the two water based creatures as they dispersed into blue data.

"Surprised you didn't destroy my blocker." Luke said. "That's not very fire- like."

"Jamie's not doing so great." Karon commented. "Fire decks are designed to be fast and strike hard. Aqua Surfer slowed her down."

Luke drew his card and set mana. "I cast Liquid Scope."

Jamie bit her lip and set her hand next to her shields.

"Liquid Scope is a spell that allows you to see your opponent's hand and shields." Tsume commented.

"Then that means that he can counter whatever she tries to throw at him." C.J. realized.

The cards appeared in front of him on the transparent glass, separating him from the battle zone.

"Interesting hand and shields; typical for a fire deck. This should be over in a few turns."

Jamie drew her card and set mana. _"I gotta get rid of Aqua Guard. This should do it."_ She taps four mana. "I summon: Rothus the Traveler."

A brown robot, appeared on the field as it and guard fought each other until they both fell, Guard ripping the circuitry apart, while Rothus shot it off him. All that was left was red and blue data scattering.

"Rothus the Traveler makes you and your opponent choose one of your creatures and destroy them."

"I end."

"Struggling I see." Luke said again. He drew his card set mana and nodded, tapping all five mana. "I summon Aqua Guard, and evolve him into Crystal Paladin."

Aqua guard re-appeared while the Sapphire Evo Crystal appeared, morphing it into Crystal Paladin.

"Ike, break her shield!" he tapped Paladin as he charged into the third shield.

Jamie looked at it relieved that it was something. "Shield Trigger: Cannoneer Bargon."

The broken shield darkened as it reformed into a navy blue robot, rocket spouts covered it.

"That's all for now." Luke said.

Jamie drew her card, set it and tapped the first two cards. I cast two Burning Powers, giving Bargon +2000 power. And I summon Two Mini Titan Getts." Bargon Attack Paladin, Ike!"

Bargon jumped into the air, raining down missiles from the sky. Paladin tried to block the metallic rain, but succumbed to the onslaught, dying in the process into blue data. Bargon landed, where the Twin Getts gave him a thumbs up.

"Your move." Jamie said.

"I expected as much." Luke said drawing. Now having six mana, he taps all of it, summoning two grey whale-like creatures, known as 'King Coral.' both blockers.

"You should know what's coming." Luke said evilly.

Jamie knew what was coming, but she didn't want to believe it. She was down to two shields, while he still had four. He saw her shields with the liquid scope, so he knew how to get around whatever they were going to turn into. She looked over, Karon stayed cool, while C.J. on the other hand looked scared, like he was afraid of what was going to happen if she lost. Which it was why she decided that she wasn't going to lose. She drew her card, and laid the Armored Blaster Valdios in her mana zone.

"What's she doing?" Luke wondered.

Six mana tapped, and six ruby crystals generated.

"Arise from the Flames of Justice: Bolshack Dragon!" She slammed the card onto the table as the Armored Dragon roared from the fire pillar the crystals made. "My Getts attack your shields, Ike!"

The twins shot down the field as they flipped over the King Corals, breaking the shields and putting the score 2-2. neither of them triggered.

"So you got me down to two shields. Good for you."

Luke drew his next card and set it down. "It was fun, but I think I should claim my prize." Six mana tapped as he held up a card. Six sapphire crystals gathered around a King Coral. "Ride like the surging wave: Legendary Bynor!" he slammed the card on top of the King Coral and now it was replaced by the huge fish, three times the size of King Coral. The Evo Crystal glimmered under him, a cyan-blue color.

"Ike." Was all that Bynor needed to rush into Jamie's last two shields. Only one triggered.

"Shield Trigger: Tornado Flame!" A fire storm flew into the zone, burning the remaining King Coral to a crisp, leaving Luke with no blockers.

"Oh, are you Making a comeback?" Luke said, confident that next turn will decide it. All he needed was something to bounce her creatures back into her hand. That would keep her from getting the final kill.

"Jamie might have this!" C.J. glowed.

"My move!" Jamie closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. She drew her card and looked at it.

"Don't expect a blaze cannon." Luke said, looking at her mana. Both of the 7 mana cards laid as energy for her to use.

"Don't need it." She smiled, tapping only 3 mana. "I use Magma Gazer! And use it on Mini titan Gett!"

The crystals joined with gett as he accepted the power boost.

"Time to end this." Jamie said. "Gett Double Break his Shields!" she tapped the empowered creature as he smashed the last remaining shields.

"Now Bolshack Dragon, Attack legendary Byn-"

"Shield Trigger: Aqua Surfer and Spiral Gate!" Luke interrupted the last two shields triggering. Jamie froze as the remaining two creatures were sent back into her hand. C.J.'s eyes widen as Jamie's chance to win, was quickly swept away by the waves.

"No way..." Jamie's voice cracked.

"You should've attacked Bynor first; you would've survived. Bynor, attack: Todome Da!" Legendary Bynor dove from the air, swallowing up Jamie's Creatures in one fell swoop. Jamie dropped to her knees, in tears, realizing that her beloved Bolshack Dragon, was being taken from her.

"Oh, you have two do you?" he asked not noticing until that moment that a 2nd one was sitting there. He picked the second one up, and coldly ripped it in half. "No sense in making you suffer if you have another one to lean on." Luke turned to leave, but C.J. grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

C.J. threw a punch, but Luke grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach. "Only losers play hero. Don't be one of them kid." Luke pushed the teen onto the floor, leaving the store.

C.J. looked up, cursing under his breath. "I'm going after him." he said.

"I'm with you on that." Tsume replied, still annoyed by the 'tree-hugging' comment.

"Please, don't go for my sake." Jamie sobbed. "It's not your fight."

"Now it is, he hurt my teammates, my friends; I'm getting him back, and nothing you can say will stop me."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm getting Bolshack back." He replied. "Try and stop me."

C.J. struggled to his feet and walked out in the direction of Luke. Jamie watched him leave, now feeling guilty of this whole mess...

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

C.J.: Hey people, did you guys enjoy the chapter?

Tsume: It was interesting to say the least, yeah.

Jamie: I hate the fact the author made me damsel in distress at the end.

Shuriken16: Don't worry about it, I do it to the Kamen Rider FANG cast all the time.

(Kamen Rider CLAW/FANG Cast walks in): It's true, welcome to shuriken16 productions, enjoy your stay! (leaves)

Tsume: What... The...

C.J.: I don't know, just leave it alone. Good night everyone!


	3. A Rank Rivals: Team Neo Strikes

[Kaijudo Corner]

Jake: Hey readers, Ready for some more KG action? Then read on, to see C.J. play hero against the Water Duelist: Luke, who stole Jamie's Bolshack Dragon. Some questions will be raised like: Why did he take it? Why is Bolshack so important that C.J.'s going after him? And how does Jamie feel about this. as we'll develop on the relationship with the team. Also in store, some new faces. Let's jump in shall we? Ikuzo!

* * *

"Hello? Yes, I retrieved Bolshack Dragon like I promised. 'Project Neo' will be underway as soon as I get there. Anything else? OK, see you guys then."

Luke clicked the speaker on his bluetooth off as he laid back on the tree branch he found himself in. He looked at the cards he collected, his rare "Treasures."

"Ladia Bale, Bolshack Dragon, Metalwing Skyterror..." He said aloud looking at the one Light card and Two Fire cards. He opened a Black deck case in his pocket as he slid out another stack of cards, each rare like the other three. He joined the two together and slid them back into the case.

"Guess it's time to report in." Bynor said as he materialized.

"Let's get a move on then." Luke jumped out of the tree, heading east towards his destination.

* * *

Chapter 3: A-Rank Rivals: Team Neo Strikes

After a useless search, C.J. gave up on trying to find Luke. Having lost him after he left the store, he headed back home. Jamie was on his mind for the entire trip back, feeling guilty that he couldn't get Bolshack Dragon back for her.

When he got back, he plopped himself onto the bed, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Still thinking about that guy, huh?" Tsume asked, materializing on the night stand.

C.J. nodded. "Just who was he? Why did he take Bolshack Dragon from her, and rip up her second one?"

"Well, rumors have been spreading of Duelist stealing extremely rare cards from others. It just so happens, that Bolshack Dragon is one of the rarest and most powerful Fire Civilization creatures in the world." Tsume paced back and forth on the nightstand, contemplating on the situation.

C.J.'s phone went off as he reached for it. "Hello?"

"Dude, I heard what happened." Jake's voice said on the other line. "What exactly happened to Jamie's Bolshack Dragon? Did it get stolen or something?"

"Yeah, some guy dueled her for it, and ripped the second one up, like he intended to make her suffer. He even called her 'Lady Amaterasu.'" C.J. explained.

Jake didn't say anything for a second. "OK, I'm looking him up now on the DCA website. What was his name?"

"He said it was Luke. He's a Water Civilization Duelist with his avatar being 'Legendary Bynor'."

Jake scanned the site for someone who matched that description. He found it and his expression changed. "It's him."

"Jake?" C.J. asked.

"The Dude's name is Luke Collins. He's a A Class duelist and a Bounty Hunter."

"A Bounty Hunter?" C.J. was taken aback.

"Yeah; he's an A-Class Duelist who hunts down Rare cards and duels people for them. He's a excellent strategist, I'll give him that much."

"But how can he be dueling if he's stealing cards?"

"It's not stealing; He duels people for them. If they win he gives them a rare card. If they lose, he gets one. He's collected dozens of rare cards, because of his experience and his Bouncing abilities with his Water Decks."

"So he's unbeatable then?"

"I never said that. Just that he's a really tough opponent. Are you really going to try and get Bolshack back?"

"I am."

"Well in that case where are you going to look? I also heard about your adventure trying to find him."

"I'm still working on that one."

"Well, at least let us know; we all come with. Chances are he has a team with him."

"You talk like you have experience with this."

"We do; We're duelist who rose through the ranks to aim to be the best of the best. We're in the top 50 of NYC's A-Rank Duelist. With the Kaijudo Clash Tournament on it's way, we decided to form a team to compete in the next few tournaments. Speaking of which how many Rank Wins do you have so far?"

C.J. looked at his license. " Just two from the kids yesterday."

"Right, we'll need to work on that. We all need 50 wins. Jamie has 5, Dylan has 8, Karon and I have 7, and you have 2. All together that makes 22/50."

"So we need 28 more wins all together?"

"And about 3 months to do it. The tournament's in June; So get working on your wins, and we'll try to find out any trace of Luke."

"Got it. I'll see you guys tomorrow." C.J. hung up his phone and laid back down, scanning his deck.

"Got a plan?" Tsume asked, tired of pacing.

"I'm gonna sleep on it." C.J. said. "Give me an hour to come up with an answer." He then closed his eyes to go into sleep mode.

* * *

Jamie sat in her room, distraught that Blaze was gone. Every time she thought about it, the thoughts of the duel rushed back to her mind. The Magma Gazer, the final two shields being Triggers, the fact that not one, but _both_ of her Bolshack Dragons were either destroyed or missing; The fact the C.J. got hurt because of her, and still went after him. The guilt ate her up and she couldn't take it. She hid under the covers of her bed and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Luke came up to an abandoned warehouse in Harlem, Manhattan. He swiped his ID card into the lock as it unlocked the door. He walked inside and went down a group of stairs, hitting the basement of the house.

"Hey Cindy, I'm back." He said, a sliding door opened, revealing Luke as he strolled into the room. "Missed me?"

"Hardly." A feminine voice called out from the shadows of the room. A candle was lit in a corner as the young girl holding it blew the match out. She was roughly 17 years old, having red streaked blonde hair, Hazelnut brown eyes and dressed in a Red shirt and a black medium length skirt, along with black heels.

"Where's Brian and Megan?" Luke asked as he hopped onto a nearby couch in the room.

"Out ranking up. They said start without them." Cindy replied.

"Should we wait anyway?"

"Maybe not; it's going to take a while for this to work, so maybe it'll be better for us to just get started." a feminine voice said. A red data Stream appeared over Cindy's head as it formed a Red-Orange colored Wyvern with a set of cannons grafted onto it's back, and two wires going on it's underbelly.

"Right then." Luke said getting up from his comfy spot. "I'll get the lab ready for Project Neo."

"Thank you." The Wyvern said.

Luke nodded and walked into the hallway towards their lab.

"Are you sure this will awaken the legendary dark dragon?" Cindy asked the Twin Cannon Skyterror beside her.

"It should. With a rare and powerful card like Bolshack Dragon getting an upgrade, We'll sail through the tournament and you will become Kaijudo Masters." She replied.

"What if it doesn't?"

"Let's not worry about it. For now, lets see what happens with this for now..."

* * *

In the other room, Luke laid the Bolshack Dragon on the tray as the computer scanned it.

_**Deck Avatar:**_** Bolshack Dragon Confirmed.**

"Great." Luke said pleased.

"So if this works, then we'll be able to make a army of Neo Creatures right? Lead by the 'Legendary Dark Dragon' himself?" Cindy asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah that's the plan. Use these cards to sail through the dueling circuit and become S-Ranks."

"**Materialization Complete" ** the computer announced as Blaze materialized onto the platform next to his card, unconscious and in a glass barrier with a small tube attached to the computer.

"The machine is able to replicate any card that's been registered as a Deck Avatar. With that, it's possible to replicate, the AI and as such mold it to our liking."

"Quite amazing that you ran into a Bolshack Dragon of all things." Cindy commented as Luke typed in the information on the computer.

"It can't work unless it's a Bolshack Dragon. So for this to work, I had to search for weeks to find it."

"And you did find it. So what happens next?" She asked realizing that he stopped typing.

"We press Enter and watch Bolshack transform." Luke then pressed the enter button on the keyboard as a black data stream poured into the container...

* * *

"Yo I've been meaning to ask; what happened to Jamie?" C.J. asked as he walked behind the KG Trio into the lunchroom the next day.

"She's home, sick." Jake replied, taking a seat at their usual table. "I think she's torn up with losing Bolshack."

"Why is she so attached to that card?"

"It's because it's her brother's card." Karon replied, shuffling through his deck. "Jake, Duel me."

"Can we wait until later, I'm starving." He replied.

"It's her brother's card?"

"Yeah, remember when Jamie said that our family and friends dueled long before we started?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Her brother's a Kaijudo Master, who uses a Fire and Light Deck. Blaze was her brother's Avatar Card when he first started out. But after he became a Kaijudo Master, and Jamie started dueling, he gave Blaze to her, so that a part of him will be there for every duel she takes part in. So losing Bolshack Dragon... it crushed her." Jake explained. He then got up and headed for the lunch line, leaving C.J. with Dylan and Karon, who were lost in their Duel.

Tsume appeared next to C.J. who sighed. "Yo bro."

"Did you hear the conversation?"

"Yep."

"Do you have an idea in order to get it back?"

"Did you sleep on it like you said?"

"Didn't come up with anything."

"Then no I didn't."

"Oh C.J. I just remembered." Jake said returning with a slice of pizza. "Someone saw Luke in Harlem last night."

"Harlem?" C.J. asked. "Isn't that uptown?"

"Yeah, he was walking into an abandoned warehouse on East 96th street and 1st avenue. People say that there's been a group of teens sneaking in there from time to time. Others say that the teens are Duelist and that's their team HQ. A bunch of stories, but it's a lead.

"So we're going after school then right?"

"I guess so."

C.J. hesitated. "Wha? Just like that?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I thought you were going to give me a speech on why I shouldn't rush into something that I don't have any clue about."

Jake chuckled. "Listen we're going to help you get Bolshack Dragon back. Once it's done, we'll tell you the reason why we're going along."

"OK then, as long as you're coming along." C.J. replied, unsteadily.

"Come on, we need to show up because you've been dueling for two days. You go by yourself and you'll get crushed. You're gonna need back up."

"Like I said, as long as your coming."

* * *

"And it's done." Luke said as he slouched into his chair. Blaze disappeared from the container as Luke rubbed his temples, A creeping headache coming on from lack of sleep and Blaze's screeching. But he was satisfied. The Neo Project was a success and now, the creatures can become Neo Versions of themselves. Including, Brian's Ballom and Megan's Alcadeias.

The doors slid open revealing two teens, one wearing a black t-shirt with a blue hoodie, black pants and white sneakers. On his shoulder was a creature, a Anubis-headed mutant dressed in bone-like armor that covered his torso and his shoulders, down to it's arms. The arm had blades, resembling bone scythes. It also had navy-blue and black wings, that shed the same colored feathers. The feathers hovered around the lotus-style sitting monster.

The second teen was wearing a school uniform, consisting of a yellow button-down shirt and a loosened black tie, along with a white skirt and blazer. Resting on her shoulder was a creature, resembling a knight somewhat. It was in Sapphire and Golden armor, with Majestic White Wings, with feathers surrounding it's space.

"So, how was dueling? Get your ranks up any?" Luke said, yawning.

"Pulled another all nighter huh?" Megan commented, to which he nodded. Luke liked Megan because she was the calm and caring one of Team Neo. Her brother on the other hand...

"So what's this thing you want us to see?" He snarled suddenly, sounding irritated that he was dragged by his younger sister to see this.

Luke didn't like him as much, but he was use to Brian's attitude; it was somewhat natural for Darkness duelist to have a tiny bit of spite, even if it was a little.

"You remember the stories of the Legendary Dark Dragon dubbed: Neo, who destroyed the Earth centuries ago when the first humans found remains of a Dragon with a dark flame?"

"Yeah, what about it? Those are just fairy tales of it. The creatures of olden days slayed the dragon and it's army, and because of it the civilizations were separated, causing the Fire Civilization becoming the Human Race, the Water inhabiting the seas, becoming the sea life, the Nature residing in the jungles, becoming the wild animals, the Light riding the skies as the birds, and the Darkness, becoming the pollution and swamplands."

"Who said it was a fairy tale?" Luke turned back to his computer and picked up the Bolshack Dragon card. It's just that... I wasn't Bolshack Dragon.

"What the...?" Megan started, staring at the card. The card resembled Bolshack Dragon, but it was a Black color with silver-blue armor. It's wings were Shadow Black and it's Claws were blazing with a dark indigo flame.

"The Dark Dragon was in actuality a Bolshack Dragon. This is Neo Bolshack Dragon, the card version of the legendary dark dragon."

"Where did you manage to get a Bolshack dragon?"

"I dueled the one known as 'Lady Amaterasu.' I won it off of her so now I was able to re-create Neo Bolshack. I think I'll call him Neo."

"OK then, so now what?" Brian asked. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Seeing as this proved successful, I want to test the machine on Shining Command and Shadow Command creatures as well. Hikari and Yami would work nicely."

"You're giving us 'Neo Forms?'" Hikari, the Alcadeias asked, unsure of what was going to happen.

"The new forms will provide power and stability, since you two are both Evos. That and the effects only last as long as Neo here stays alive. So if he dies, then the Neo forms will cut out instantly."

"Well if it means more power, then I don't mind." Yami, the Ballom replied, eager for the power boost.

"Well then, do you two want to go through with it? Cindy gave me permission to give you Neo Creatures in case you didn't want to convert them.

"I'm up for anything." Brian said just as fast as Yami answered.

Megan stayed quiet for a second, before saying "yes" as well.

With that, the two left the room for Luke to get to work...

* * *

"So this is the place where the source said they saw Luke right?" C.J. asked as the four of them stared at the building in front of them.

"That's what I got; for something abandoned, they have a pretty hi-tech lock." Dylan pointed to the keypad with the slot to swipe the ID card in.

"So it's probably locked then."

"No matter, I can hack this in an instant." Dylan cracked his knuckles and walked over to the lock.

"Says the one who 'Great in math'" Jake scoffed.

"So I forgot the negative, my bad." Dylan rolled his eyes, and continued with breaking the lock. "Done."

The doors slid open as the teens ran in. Inside was dark and hollow, only having a metal balcony inside.

"Well, for a Hi-tech Lock, this place is pretty abandoned." Jake said.

"_No one said that this place was abandoned..._" Megan's voice echoed from the balcony.

The lights in the room suddenly shot on lighting up the entire area. The four reacted by looking up and seeing Cindy, Luke, Brian and Megan standing across from them on the balcony, each dressed in the same cloak, without the hoods on.

"Welcome Team KG." Cindy spoke up.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bolshack Dragon?" C.J. shouted.

"Hey it's the Hero; How've you been since yesterday?" Luke chuckled.

"Give me back Bolshack Dragon!" C.J. snapped.

"Or what?" Brian stepped in.

C.J. backed off, as he couldn't come up with another answer.

"Or we'll make you give it to us!" Jake stepped in.

Brian laughed. "Really? You guys aren't worth our time. Just get out of here before we force you out."

"If I'm not mistaken, your Brian and Megan Warner, am I right?" Karon decided to speak.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Megan calmly replied.

"I heard you were the best Light/Darkness Tag team. Care to demonstrate for us? Kettou Da!"

"Oh a challenge? Sorry, but we don't waste our time having tag duels with amateurs; I can handle you by myself ,Yoshi." He snapped his fingers, causing the room to shake and a K-Terminal to rise from the center of the floor.

"Now then, I can take care of Shadow boy." Brian said confidently. "You guys can go and chill out somewhere."

"Have it your way." Luke said.

Brian jumped from the balcony and landed in front of the terminal.

"Until then." Luke and the others disappeared, catching the others off guard.

"Holograms." Dylan confirmed.

"Yo Karon, I'll take him on. Light and Darkness have a never ending rivalry, just like how we have one with him and his sister." Jake said, walking towards the K-Terminal and strapping on his glove.

Karon sighed. "Fine, I'll just do the cliché thing and go look for his sister so I duel her, so we can come that much closer to Bolshack Dragon. Man you guys are suck killjoys."

"If you want to battle everyone else, they're through that door." Brian pointed to the door in the back of the warehouse. "Not that you're going to get past them anyway. But it'd be fun to know you tried."

"It's alright guys, I'll catch up. Just go." Jake reassured as he deployed his shields.

"Alright then. We'll see you later." C.J. and the others bolted towards the door in the back, leaving Jake and Brian to their duel."

"Ready?" Brian asked.

"Let's go." Jake replied.

* * *

Cindy stood in Luke's lab, seeing the black data stream ooze off of the Neo Bolshack Dragon card. Which laid on the table in front of her.

"I guess now's a good a time as ever." Twin Cannon Skyterror told her And with that reasoning, Cindy took the card. It shocked her with visible black electricity, leaving a small burn mark on her hand, but she sucked it up and slid the card into her deck.

"Let's get started..." She then left the room to get ready for her opponent.

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

C.J.: What no duel? What's up with that?

Shuriken16: I need time to make decks for Team Neo, so bear with me. The next two chapters hopefully will be mostly the duels between Jake and Brian, and Karon and Megan respectively. Also I'll try to expand on Neo Bolshack Dragon's origins.

Jake: One more Question: What the heck are Shining Command and Shadow Command?

Shuriken16: Trying to get away from as much religious stuff as possible, so as for those two races, I changed them but anyone with common sense should know what I'm talking about. It's a fan fiction so... Yeah. If that's all the questions, then I'll bid the readers a farewell.


	4. Blaze of the Inferno Master

The lights in the room suddenly shot on lighting up the entire area. The four reacted by looking up and seeing Cindy, Luke, Brian and Megan standing across from them on the balcony, each dressed in the same cloak, without the hoods on.

"Welcome Team KG." Cindy spoke up.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bolshack Dragon?" C.J. shouted.

"Hey it's the Hero; How've you been since yesterday?" Luke chuckled.

"Give me back Bolshack Dragon!" C.J. snapped.

"Or what?" Brian stepped in.

C.J. backed off, as he couldn't come up with another answer.

"Or we'll make you give it to us!" Jake stepped in.

Brian laughed. "Really? You guys aren't worth our time. Just get out of here before we force you out."

"If I'm not mistaken, your Brian and Megan Warner, am I right?" Karon decided to speak.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Megan calmly replied.

"I heard you were the best Light/Darkness Tag team. Care to demonstrate for us? Kettou Da!"

"Oh a challenge? Sorry, but we don't waste our time having tag duels with amateurs; I can handle you by myself ,Yoshi." He snapped his fingers, causing the room to shake and a K-Terminal to rise from the center of the floor.

"Now then, I can take care of Shadow boy." Brian said confidently. "You guys can go and chill out somewhere."

"Have it your way." Luke said.

Brian jumped from the balcony and landed in front of the terminal.

"Until then." Luke and the others disappeared, catching the others off guard.

"Holograms." Dylan confirmed.

"Yo Karon, I'll take him on. Light and Darkness have a never ending rivalry, just like how we have one with him and his sister." Jake said, walking towards the K-Terminal and strapping on his glove.

Karon sighed. "Fine, I'll just do the cliché thing and go look for his sister so I duel her, so we can come that much closer to Bolshack Dragon. Man you guys are suck killjoys."

"If you want to battle everyone else, they're through that door." Brian pointed to the door in the back of the warehouse. "Not that you're going to get past them anyway. But it'd be fun to know you tried."

"It's alright guys, I'll catch up. Just go." Jake reassured as he deployed his shields.

"Alright then. We'll see you later." C.J. and the others bolted towards the door in the back, leaving Jake and Brian to their duel."

"Ready?" Brian asked.

"Let's go." Jake replied.

* * *

Chapter 4: Blaze of the Inferno Master

"Since you're our guest, I'll give you the honor of going first." Brian said as he passed the turn to Jake.

"Right. You're going to regret it though. I set Light mana, tap it, and summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian. And that's all I do for now.

A Topaz Yellow Crystal materialized, forming into a small white airship, it's five wings golden tipped as it hovered in the Battle Zone.

"My turn." Brian drew a card, and set Darkness mana. "I end."

Jake drew his next card, set more mana and tapped them both. "I summon another blocker: Sarius, Vizer of Suppression."

The Two crystals appeared and joined together to form a Gear-designed machine, which also hovered. It had patterns engraved in it's gears as they shifted back and forth to form a faint electrical field around it.

"Your move." Jake said.

"If you're going to keep summoning blockers, then we're going to have a problem." Brian drew his second card and set another darkness mana. "I use the Spell: Ghost touch."

Jake shuffled the cards in his hand and threw the top card of the pile into his grave.  
"Gulan Rias, Speed Guardian. That creature can't be attacked or blocked by darkness creatures. You came prepared haven't you?" Brian said.

"I sent Karon away because I knew I'd have a better chance to beat you than he did. We figured that Luke would have a team to back him up, so I added some counter-darkness cards just in case."

"Smart man. It's your turn."

Jake drew his next card. After summoning mana, he tapped all three. "I Evolve La Ura Giga into: Larba Geer, the Immaculate." He set the Evo creature on top of La Ura Giga as the airship radiated a bright light. Out of the light emerged a Bronze-gold colored airship, three times the size of La Ura Giga. It flapped the six white wings that were built on to it as it hovered next to Sarius.

"Larba Geer, Break his shields, Ike!" Jake announced as he tapped it.

Larba Geer opened compartments on itself as it soared towards the shields, dropping gold landmines overhead, taking out a shield. Brian took the shield and smirked. Jake wasn't surprised.

"Shield Trigger: Terror Pit. Take out Larba Geer."

As Larba Geer landed, a black hole opened from below it as trillions of shadow hands grabbed a hold of it, dragging it down the swamp pit. Yellow data was shot out once it was completely dragged down. Jake slid the two cards off the Battle Zone and into the Grave Yard.

"Saw that coming." Jake said. "Your turn."

Brian drew his next card and set a fire card that surprised Jake.

"Fire cards?"

"Yeah, you have a problem?"

"But you're a darkness duelist."

"Your point? When I hit C-Rank I made a Dual Civilization Deck of Fire and Darkness. You're about to see what it can do. I summon: Ulex the Dauntless." Brian set a rainbow-colored card, that was unique in that on it shows the symbols of both Darkness and Fire, as well as the mana numbers, between split between red and black.

In the Battle Zone, two Amethyst purple crystals and one Ruby red crystal materialized as they spun together lining up vertically, the ruby in the middle with the other two on both sides. Red and Purple data formed between the two as they joined to form a warrior made completely out of the crystals themselves. It's right side was Amethyst while the left was Ruby colored. The Multi-Civilization creature landed across from Sarius, as it threw it's arms from him, each side shooting out blades. They ignited, the Orange sword Fire, while the Purple sword Poisonous mists.

"I end my turn." Brian smirked.

"Not good." Jake told himself. "If he's using Fire too, then there's no telling what else he has up his sleeve. Not only that, he's a C-rank now." He drew his next card, and set the 4th mana card.

"I summon: Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian." Jake said as the Crystals formed into a Green colored Airship, a yellow propeller on it's tail generating electricity all over it's body.

"Your turn."

Brian drew a card, set mana and tapped three cards. "I summon Pyro Fighter Magnus. Break his shields!"

Red crystals appeared and formed into a Dragonoid, dressed in Silver armor equipped with red bladed gauntlets. It shot down the battle zone at blinding speed, but Sarius was faster. Sarius intercepted the attack, mortally wounded, but it's gears cranked hard enough to send themselves both out with a bang.

"I block with Sarius." Jake said, having Sarius tapped. The duelist move their respected creatures to the grave.

Jake drew a card, set mana and took a card from his hand. I summon: "Aeris, Flight Elemental."

The crystals then transformed into a Giant Golden Battleship, shaped like a Circle with spirals covering it. It hovered behind Dia Nork.

"End my turn."

Brian drew his card, set his mana and tapped all five. "Now for my second Multi-Civilization Creature: Galek, the Shadow Warrior!"

A purple colored Warrior emerged from the five crystals as it ran towards Jake's Dia Nork. It then lept into the air as it took one of it's Energy Blades, spearing Dia Nork, so that it crashed and dispersed into data. It flipped, turning and throwing the second towards Jake. The blade stuck against the glass wall as Jake saw that it pointed to one of the cards in his hand. Jake discarded the Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian.

"Ulex, Ike." Brian tapped the card as Ulex swiped the air, sending the flaming wave through Jake's shield.

"Your turn."

"I thank you for breaking that shield for me. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have gotten this." Jake drew his card, set the mana and slammed the very card on top of Aeris. "Soar through the Blue Skies: Alcadeias Lord of Spirits!"

Aeris watched as the illuminating Evo Crystal descended from the sky as it engulfed it in a pillar of light. The light broke, transforming it into Alcadeias.

"OK, major setback. So much for taking out your Aeris." Brian snickered.

"Too bad. Alcadeias, attack Ulex, Ike!"

Alcadeias shot it's white wings out and pushed his hands in front of him. He brought them back, the Evo Crystal in his palm charging energy for an attack. He then pushed forward, sending out a beam of energy that decimated Ulex on contact.

"First I can't use spells, then Alcadeias uses the Kamehameha on me." Brian shrugged his shoulders and placed Ulex in the grave. He drew his next card, and set mana.

"I summon: Hourglass Mutant and another Pyro Fighter Magnus."

The six crystals materialized as they split up, the dark crystals forming an hourglass, with red sand dripping to the bottom of it, while the fire crystals formed a second Pyro Fighter Magnus.

"Pyro gains slayer from hourglass. Attack Alcadeias."

Pyro rushed towards Alcadeias, stabbing it with it's blades. Alcadeias screeched, shooting Pyro off, as they both died from their injuries.

"You're not getting one over me. You can be sure of that." Brian smirked.

"We'll see." Jake drew a card, and set mana once again. "I summon La Ura Giga, and evolve it into Larba Geer. Ike!"

Larba Geer soared into the Battle Zone, dropping mines like before, reducing Brian's shields to 3.

"I'm guessing it's my turn." Brian drew his card, and set it. "I summon my final Pyro Fighter Magnus. And since Alcadeias is out of the picture, I cast: Sword of Malevolent Death."

One fire crystal and 3 dark ones materialize around Pyro, as a Black sword is created from them. He grabs the blade, swinging it.

"For every Darkness card in my mana, Pyro gains +1000 power. And since I have four..."

"He gain's 4000, totaling 7000." Jake replied.

"Which is 2000 higher than Larba Geer. Ike!"

Pyro shot towards Larba Geer and slashed the Guardian in half as it exploded in midair. The Sword dispersed and Pyro left the battlefield, returning to Brian's hand.

"Your turn."

"_I gotta get my act together, he only has 3 shields, while I have four. I need a comeback."_Jake drew his card, and set his eighth mana card. "I think I just found it."

"I use: Sundrop Armor." Jake then took a card and replaced his missing shield. "And, I summon: Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian. I end."

Brian drew his card and laughed hysterically. "Oh, you're gonna to enjoy this." Brian put a mana card down as all eight of them tapped.

"Before I do this, I'll tell you a story: around 6,000 years ago, An unknown phenomenon caused our dimension to split, creating a second one. The second Dimension was known as: Kaijin no Sekai: The Creature World. The Kaijin no Sekai was a World with only one continent. On this continent, lived all different types of Creatures. The Fire Civilization was the industrial Country, the Water Civilization was the Metropolitan Utopia, Nature was the Tropical Paradise, the Light was the peace enforcing Government, and the Darkness was the Swamplands that experiments would take place if deemed, too dangerous. Each area was in harmony. That is until one day...

A young Bolshack Dragon was kidnapped by evil scientist in the Darkness Civilization who wanted to see if it was possible to create a Hybrid Creature. The Leader of the Fire civilization at the time was a Twin Cannon Skyterror, who consulted Ballom of the threat of war. He denied having any knowledge of it and dismissed it. Meanwhile, the Scientist done their experiments, and used a special chemical, found in the darkest places in the Swamplands. It had good and terrible effects. Good in that it made the Bolshack Dragon upgrade in power. Bad because... Well, he was on a rampage. He killed his creators and sought power, dubbing himself Neo. He headed to the Fire civilization, and fought against Twin Cannon Skyterror. Though she fought, she was beaten and turned into one of his warriors. His orders: Kill Alcadeias and Ballom. She succeeds, creating in the process what I'm about to show you."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Arise from the depths of the flaming pit : Neo Ballom: Inferno Master!" Brian slammed Ballom on top of Hourglass Mutant. The crystals joined into an Evo crystal, half red half black, which shattered Hourglass Mutant, red sand shooting everywhere. The sand then reformed into Ballom. However, his wings were jet black, his body was crimson and the bone structured armor was metallic. It still floated in it's lotus position, the Evo Crystal radiating flames and poison mist from it. Ballom charged it and shot the stored energy at Dia Nork, killing it. As such all that remained was the four light mana used to summon it. Neo Ballom retrieved one and ate it.

"Neo Ballom destroys all creatures except darkness. And for each one, he takes a mana card from you. Would've worked better if you had blockers scattered. Oh well: Neo Ballom, Triple Break his shields!"

"It's a Triple Breaker?" Jake asked shocked.

Brian smirked as he tapped Neo Ballom. Neo Ballom held it's hands together, creating a Fire ball. He then slammed it into Jake's shields, incinerating three of them. None triggered.

"That's not good." Jake told himself as he looked at the cards received. Two La Ura Gigas and... Diamond Cutter, perfect!"

"Your move. It'll be your last." Brian said.

Jake drew his card and smirked. I summon, Two La Ura Gigas, One Sarius, and Cast Diamond Cutter, to remove summoning sickness. Now my army of blockers, attack!"

The blockers soared through the three shields as they shattered into glass.

"Not bad, you're trying to make a comeback. However, I think it's time to end this."

"_I agree._"Neo Ballom said, surprising the both of them.

"It talked... But that wasn't Yami's voice." Brian said, a bit freaked out.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"I simply said that it's time to end this fight." Neo Ballom replied.

"Alright then let's finish this." Brian said, pulling Pyro from his hand.

"I don't take orders from humans." The Shadow Commander howled.

"What the...?" Jake said.

"Is the data on this card bugged or something?" Brian asked himself, looking at the system. Everything on the computer screen was fine, no errors. "Emergency Shutdown." Brian commanded the system to do.

Neo Ballom howled again, swinging it's arm back shattering Brian's shields.

"Todomeda..." Neo Ballom silently said as he charged an attack. Brian freaked out suddenly as Alcadeias flew in and impaled him with it's light beams. Neo Ballom screeched in pain as Jake was breathing heavily, his deck scattered across the table and Alcadeias just barely on top of Urth, Purifying elemental.

"You..." Neo Ballom growled as he turned his back.

"You have no right to address me." Alcadeias said retracting the beams of light. "I killed you 6,000 years ago, for the sake of my Sister. I'd do it again and so I did. Go back to hell, you monster."

Alcadeias rested his hand on Neo Ballom's back and shot one final beam of light, killing Neo Ballom for good. The Red and Purple data scattered in the battle zone as the machine turned off.

"That was a close one." Jake said, dropping to his knees. "Are you OK?"

Brian was still shaken but was able to nod. "Thanks for saving me."

"No prob. Just, what happened?"

"I don't know, bug in these cards I'm assuming. These artificial Neo waves that Luke created transformed our avatars into the Neo versions. I think he was using tech from the black market. It must of set off a virus in the card and so, I got a Rogue Ballom getting ready to kill me."

"But how can it kill you if it was a hologram?"

"I really doubt that was a hologram." Brian said. "And if I'm right, then everyone here is in danger. At any rate though. I owe you. As a lower rank, beating a higher rank, you get 2 points counted to your record. That should put you at 10 points, right?"

"Nine actually." Jake said honestly. "Can you at least explain why You guys want the Neo Creatures?"

"Because, we figure we use them to get our Team license to A-Status for the Kaijudo Clash Tournament. What we didn't expect them to go berserk like this."

Alcadeias popped up on Jake shoulder, also heavily tired from the swift attack. "That took a whole lot out of me."

"Thanks Tenshi." Jake replied.

"Same avatar as Megan; you too have the same taste."

"Wait, was her avatar...?"

Brian nodded. "It's a Neo Creature as well."

"How can we stop it?"

"Two ways: Kill it, or kill Neo. If you defeat it it'll come back, which is why I'm not dueling with this card until this is over with." Brian stared at Neo Ballom and slid it in his pocket. "Hopefully Shadow Boy has what it takes to bring it down; The Fiona Elemental...

* * *

C.J., Dylan and Karon reach one of the lower floors of the building, finding themselves in a Greenhouse type setting, using artificial sunlight to help grow the plants inside.

"Nice to see you in person after a year, Karon Davidson." Megan said as she stepped from one of the tables in the wide room. She snapped her fingers, a K-Terminal rising from the floor.

"Leave you two. She's mine." Karon instructed.

"But-"

"You heard him, move it!" Dylan interrupted, pushing C.J. into the next door.

"You don't want your cheer leading squad around?"

Karon swiped his ID through the case, popping the deck out. "I don't need them to take you down _Again_."

"Don't worry, tonight's results will be different. Count on it. Ikuzo."

The shields deployed on both sides, with the two ready to get started...

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

C.J.: Woo! Chapter 4 is done!

Jake: Definitely makes for the lack of a duel last chapter. Nice background info on those OC cards boss-man.

Shuriken16: Yeah well, I try. Well, I guess that's it for now. Catch you guys later.


	5. Grace of the Fiona Elemental

[Kaijudo Corner]

Jamie: Hey you guys, It's me Jamie, I was absent in the last chapter, as it was directed on just Jake and Brian's Duel. I'm still feeling the effects of losing Bolshack Dragon, so I might not be in this one either; leave it to the author to attempt to write out one of the main characters. Anyway, Next up is Karon vs Megan. Let's get to it shall we?

* * *

C.J., Dylan and Karon reach one of the lower floors of the building, finding themselves in a Greenhouse type setting, using artificial sunlight to help grow the plants inside.

"Nice to see you in person after a year, Karon Davidson." Megan said as she stepped from one of the tables in the wide room. She snapped her fingers, a K-Terminal rising from the floor.

"Leave you two. She's mine." Karon instructed.

"But-"

"You heard him, move it!" Dylan interrupted, pushing C.J. into the next door.

"You don't want your cheer leading squad around?"

Karon swiped his ID through the case, popping the deck out. "I don't need them to take you down _Again_."

"Don't worry, tonight's results will be different. Count on it. Ikuzo."

The shields deployed on both sides, with the two ready to get started.

* * *

Chapter 5: Grace of the Fiona Elemental

"Shields up!" the two said in unison.

"Ladies first." Karon said.

"Quite the gentleman are you? What happened you got soft in a year's time?" Megan slid Light mana on the table, ending her turn.

"Hardly. I just figured I'd be nice." Karon slid a Darkness card in his mana zone and tapped it. "Because after I'm done, you're going to stay down. I summon: Marrow Ooze, the Twister."

The amethyst crystal materialized and began to melt, turning into a mutant creature, a tan monster with red and blue lines on it's body, and multiple tentacles with tiny mouths on it's arms and shoulders.

"We'll see about that. I summon: Sarius, Vizer of Suppression."

Sarius appeared before Marrow Ooze as it's electrical field generated. One of Ooze's mouths snarled at the light creature.

"That's not going to last long. I tap mana and use Critical Blade to kill Sarius."

Two dagger like blades appeared next to Marrow Ooze as it took them and slashed Sarius away with ease.

"OK, not bad. I set Nature mana and use Dimension Gate."

"Nature? You think Light's not cutting it?" Karon asked.

"Something like that. Let's just say, I'm going to need it to take you out for the count." Megan skimmed through her deck picking out the card she wanted. "I'm taking my Innocent Hunter, Blade of All."

A green dimension hole appeared, as the creature walked out of it. He waved at Marrow Ooze, before turning into Green data and floating up. Megan shuffled her deck and rested it back where she found it.

"Guessing it's my turn." Karon drew his card and set it. "I summon: Marrow Ooze the Twister, and Bloody Squito."

A second Marrow Ooze appeared, and so did a Mosquito, black with a red tattoo on it's head. The tattoo though was a spiral tube that sent information from the metal spout on it's underside.

"I'm done. And frankly, a bit bored." Karon yawned.

"Don't worry, I've give you the time of your life, just wait a second." Megan drew her next card, slid it into mana and tapped all four. "I Summon: Bronze-arm Tribe, and use it's effect to add the top card of my deck into mana." She follows the effect and taps the two remaining. "With that I summon another Sarius."

The two creatures appeared in the battle zone staring down the opposition.

"How's that?"

"Seen it." Karon said, not impressed. He drew his next card, and set another one. "I summon: Locomotiver."

The creatures were practically having a staring contest, but the silence between them was broken by the sound of a train entering the Battle Zone. A red train, with the front car the shape of a black skull with gold spiral tusk rode in. It blew it's whistle loudly, knocking a card out of Megan's hand, from the vibrations.

"Locomotiver's effect takes a card from your hand." Karon looked up surprised when Emeralds and Topaz crystals emerged from the vibrations and formed into a Cat-like warrior, wearing Yellow Armor, Green Spiral symbols on it's shoulders and knees, in addition to white ones around him sparking electricity.

"Look what you discarded." Megan said, holding the creature's card in her hand. "Sanfist the Savage Vizer. When he's discarded, he's sent into the Battle Zone, like a shield trigger."

"So, you really do need Nature's help." Karon smirked.

"If it means, taking you down, I'll take all the help I need. End yet?"

"Go ahead."

Megan drew her next card, and set mana. "I summon: Ethel, Star Sea Elemental."

The gold armored Shining Command Creature appeared into the Battle Zone, Megan's Creatures backing away from the radiant creature.

"Now it's 4 to 4." Megan said. "I end."

Karon drew his next card and slid the fifth mana card. "I use a second Critical Blade on Sanfist, and summon Gray Balloon, Shadow of Greed."

The Five crystals, divided, two becoming Critical blades that Marrow Ooze used once again, and the three became a fat white creature, appearing to be a huge cloud of smoke, it's ribcage visible, but it's belly big and white.

Sanfist fell and Bronze arm tribe roared at Marrow Ooze, wishing to avenge his fallen comrade.

"Locomotiver, Ike, break her shields." Karon tapped the train, as it charged.

"Sarius, Block." She countered, as Sarius, shot bolts of electricity, the train exploding before reaching it's destination.

"Both my Marrow Ooze attack. Ike."

The Oozes stretch through the air, tackling the shields, they turned into data afterward. Megan collected the two cards.

"I end my turn." Karon said, sliding the two blockers into his grave.

Megan drew her card, and set it. "I summon: Skysword, the Savage Vizer."

A second warrior appeared, a White Tiger, covered in bandages and Vizer armor around it's head, chest, shoulders, arms and legs. It's two swords radiated a Yellow light and Green Light respectively. He slashed the air with the Green one first, creating an Emerald Crystal, which disappeared. Megan sent the top card of her deck to mana. He then turned to the shields and slashed one of the areas where there was a missing shield. The Yellow Crystal emerging, turned Teal and made a new shield. Megan again drew the top card of her deck and set it at the shields. "Then I use: Sword of Benevolent life on Bronze-arm Tribe." She added tapping the two mana. "For each light creature I have, Bronze-arm Tribe gains +1000. Skysword Counts, as it's half light, Making Bronze-arm Tribe gain +3000, Making it more powerful than Gray Balloon. Bronze-arm Tribe, Attack his shields Ike!"

Bronze-arm Tribe retrieved the blade and dashed through Karon's shield. The shield then turned into a group of black hands that grabbed onto Ethel, dragging it away into the black hole.

"Shield Trigger: Terror Pit." Karon said, sending the broken shield to the grave.

"In that case, I end." Megan said, a bit disappointed.

Karon drew his card and set it on the mana zone. "I Summon Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears, and evolve it into Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom."

A shadow-like creature faded into the battle zone along with an Amethyst Evo Crystal. The Shadow Creature swallowed the Evo Crystal and it caused it to transform into a skeleton serpent, radiating a purple mist around it.

"Gray Balloon, Kill Bronze-arm tribe." Karon tapped it, but Sarius blocked the attack, killing each other."

"Jack Viper, your turn, kill bronze."

The Serpent roared and charged Bronze, tackling it and eating the monster, returning to the shadows it came from.

"Your turn."

Megan drew her card. She looked on the field. She had four shields, and Skysword. Karon had Jack Viper and the same amount of shields. The only difference was that Karon had six mana, while she had, as of now eight. Now, it was time to see how these "Neo Creatures" worked. Her glove sparked electricity, that Karon noticed. She smiled when she looked at him.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Karon asked.

Megan drew a card from her hand as her gloved sparked more. "You want to escalate this?" She asked, the card developing the same electricity.

"An actual Kaijudo Duel; one where we can actually get hurt?" Karon said intrigued.

"Well whether you in or not, I'd like you meet my new avatar: Ruler of the Earth and Skies, Soar The Fiona Elemental! Evolve Skysword into Neo Alcadeias: Fiona Elemental!"

The machine let out a bright light as Skysword retracted his blades. He floated up into the air as the Topaz and Emerald Evo Crystal landed in it's paw. A pillar of light and a tornado of leaves covered Skysword, as a hand swayed the tornado away. What appeared was Alcadeias, in Gold and Jade Green armor, it's wings were white feathers mixed with green leaves and it's hands and feet were more beastly.

"Neo Alcadeias, Attack Jack Viper, Ike."

Neo Alcadeias, flapped it's wings, razor sharp leaves shot from it, dispersing the Shadow Serpent until there was nothing left.

"Try to survive now." Megan said.

"Pretty toy you got there. Mind if I break it?" Karon drew his card and set it. His glove as well, started to spark. " Roar through the darkness, Deathliger, Lion of Chaos!" Karon summoned the creature as it landed, roaring.

"About that Kaijudo Duel, I'm in." Karon said.

"Excellent." Megan said. "Neo Alcadeias, Triple Break, Ike!"

Neo Alcadeias shot energy beams from it's hands using them as swords, slashing through the shields.

"And then there was one." Megan watched as the three shields broke apart. The Shields hit the glass as it cracked on impact.

"You ready Kage?" Karon asked, as he drew his card.

"On it., just say the word."

"In that case, Arise the Ruler of Shadows, Ballom Master of Death!"

Deathliger roared as he evolved into Ballom. Ballom shot towards Neo Alcadeias, as the two fought furiously.

"Interesting. It seems as if I remember you." Kage said, being in a deadlock with Neo Alcadeias."

"It's been a while my lord." Neo Alcadeias replied. "6,000 years I assume?"

"That seems about right; After Lord Ballom transformed from the Neo Waves, I became the new ruler. I remember also destroying you. Is it how it'll end up now?"

"You're so full of it." Neo Alcadeias scoffed.

Ballom chuckled, kicking it away. Ballom held it's hand out. "Sayonara, you abomination." Ballom shot a blast of dark energy through Neo Alcadeias, so powerful that the glass on the K-Terminal broke completely. Glass shot everywhere, hitting the duelist. The two were covered in a few cuts but nothing serious.

"Lovely." Megan said, sending the two cards into mana. She then drew her card, now having eleven mana. "I summon Aeris and then Alcadeias." The

Original Alcadeias appeared in the Battle Zone, gracing Ballom with it's light. "Alcadeias, break his last two shields."

Alcadeias shot the shields with the Evo Crystal's charged energy, shattering the last two shields on Brian's side. One of the shields triggered transforming into Locomotiver, which made Megan discard her Sanfist, which in response was sent into the battlezone.

"Next turn will finish it." Megan said.

Karon drew his card and chuckled. "For you maybe." He set his mana card, tapped eight. "Ballom, evolve into Ballom again."

Megan hesitated. "You're evolving Ballom into itself? What's the point of that?"

"You idiot;" Karon sighed. "By doing that, Ballom's ability is activated again, killing Alcadeias and Sanfist."

Ballom howled, killing Alcadeias and Sanfist in an instant.

"Ballom, Double Break." Ballom sent a dark ball of energy at her shields, shattering on impact. She shielded herself as the shards flew past her.

"You…"

"Me…" Karon mocked. "Locomotiver, Break her shield."

Locomotiver charged through another shield, as it broke.

Megan drew her card, annoyed how her trump cards were destroyed twice by the same evil being known as Ballom. What was worse, was the fact that she didn't draw anything useful.

The mana zone began to light up as Skysword and Neo Alcadeias rose from it, returning to the Battle Zone.

"Some new ability that it has?" Karon asked.

Megan shook her head. "No it isn't."

For the first time the entire duel, Karon was actually alarmed. This is what he gets for agreeing to a Kaijudo Duel.

"Guess who's back?" Neo Alcadeias' feminine voice uttered. "Miss me?"

"Hardly." Ballom said, irritated that she came back.

"Hikari...?" Megan slowly asked. Neo Alcadeias laughed manically as she spun around. "No child. My name is Neo Alcadeias: Fiona Elemental, One of Neo's Generals. He ordered us to kill anyone who stood in our way, and unfortunately..."

Neo Alcadeias held her hand up, as it charged. Her claws sharpened as her breathing became more bloodthirsty.

"Megan! Don't summon the Neo Creature!" Brian's voice shouted as he and Jake made it into the room. "They're not holograms, they're real creatures!"

"Too late..." Neo Alcadeias shot at Megan, to which the teen screamed. A huge explosion occurred, as Jake and Brian shielded themselves from the flying debris. When the smoke cleared, Megan found herself unharmed, besides the previous cuts. A Blue cloud of smoke hovered in front of her as she looked up to see the green hooded cloud.

"So naive." Karon said, having the creature, Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears tapped in the battlezone.

"What is this...?" Neo Alcadeias screamed at the op of her lungs as the creature crept up it's arm. It let out a eerie snarl as her arm corroded, upward.

"The creature 'Wisp Howler, Shadow of tears' is a Nature and Light Slayer. I summoned it, as you were about to attack her, and had it strike you. It's virus should be taking effect now." Karon said, crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of the machine.

"Why you little... Do you know who I am?" She yelled.

"Do you know that I don't care? Kage, Todomeda!"

Ballom Charged one more shot and fired it at Neo Alcadeias, disintegrating on impact as she screeched away, vowing to "Return as long as Neo existed."

Megan was shaking like her brother was. "What did I just summon?" She looked at her hand, her glove still sparking, while her other hand, was red in blood from the cut on the side of her face from the broken shield.

"These Neo Creatures." Karon brought up, walking over to Megan. "What are they?"

"They are creatures that were mutated from the energy radiating from the Legendary Dark Dragon: Neo Bolshack Dragon."

"Neo Bolshack Dragon? Is that the same Dragon that went on a rampage in the Kaijin no Sekai?" Jake put together.

Brian nodded. "And as I feared, these cards aren't holograms, they're actual creatures."

"But how?" Megan added on, wiping the blood off her face with a towel nearby.

"Those Neo Waves that Luke used on our cards, it must have made the avatars into artificial creatures or something, with Neo's Memories of his Generals."

"But how is that possible, there's no way that these cards were actually the same creatures from six thousand years ago."

"Unless that Bolshack Dragon somehow related to it." Brian suggested.

"Could that mean that Blaze is Neo?" Jake stepped in.

"In retrospect, no. There's absolutely no way that very Deck Avatar could actually be Neo Bolshack Dragon. Is it possible to create a replicate based on what we have? We've done that."

"But what if it's actually Neo? What were the Neo Waves made of?"

Brian sat there for a minute. "The flames of the Dark Dragon. The same flames that were used to destroy civilizations."

"DNA properties or something converted into computer data? Come on, it's science fiction crap but still, at this point in technology, anything's possible."

* * *

Cindy sat in the middle of a dark room lit all around by dark candles, as she shuffled her cards.

"They're getting closer." Cindy said as she stopped.

A Skyterror roared in the room, armed with a single cannon grafted on it's red body. "Lord Neo, how should we handle the intruders?"

A growl echoed in the room, blowing out the candles.

"Let them come." The dragonic voice uttered. Purple flames ignited on two sides of the room as it lit up purple.

Behind Cindy, sat the evil Neo Bolshack Dragon, it's Claws emitting the Flames, with Neo Cannon Skyterror hovering next to it.

"The more creatures, the merrier." It replied. "All the more subjects to rule over. I'll leave them to you."

"As you wish sire." Cindy got up, snapping her fingers as the K-terminal rose.

Luke looked down from the balcony. "Sorry, But I get to have fun first."

* * *

Dylan and C.J. make it down to the next room, where Luke walked in, the room shaped like a giant pool. The K-terminal sat in the middle of the pool as a Bridge connected both doors.

"Hey Hero, I wanna duel you, but I should advise you that your real target is down one more floor." Luke said as he pointed to the door behind him.

C.J. looked at Dylan.

"Go on, we'll all meet you down stairs." Dylan said, nodding. He swiped his ID in his deck case as the cards ejected. C.J. nodded and ran down the path to the final door.

"He's walking into a trap, isn't he?" Dylan concluded.

Luke nodded. "Ironically... I think he'd be the one to actually win against Cindy."

"Why you say that?"

"Because he has passion for getting that card back. He likes that Fire Duelist and he's going to great lengths to get that card back for her. He has guts... Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Wow, for a treasure hunter, you actually have respect for your opponent."

Luke nodded. "Which is why 1. I'm not holding back. I know how you are so I figured we'd see who's the best water Duelist between the two teams. And Number 2. I don't have any Neo Creatures on me, so it's fair."

"So if we're not holding back, let's just cut right to the chase and go all out."

"You read my mind." Both their gloves sparked as the water under them rocked back and forth, responding to the power the gloves were sending..."

END

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Dylan: Chapter 5 is completed. Next up is Chapter 6 where Luke and I Kaijudo Duel with the Technological Water civilization. Wanna see for yourself? Then wait until we update.

C.J.: In other news, If you haven't heard yet, Duel Masters is COMING BACK TO AMERICA!

Dylan: What the heck are you talking about?

C.J.: Don't believe me?

Dylan: No, not in the least.

C.J.: Go on Google and type in Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters.

Dylan: *Does said action* Holy crap, you're not kidding.

C.J.: Told you.

[END]


	6. Calm before the Storm

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: Hey readers, sorry for the sudden hiatus. Like I mentioned banned me from their site for multiple accounts. Bright side is that I still have Kaijudo Portal, which is a program that allows you to play DM, despite it only going up to Set 17. Is this going to stop me for good? No. Why? Because this Arc and Arc 2 uses cards up to set 13, giving me the opportunity to at least do those two. Hopefully I'll be able to move on from there because I wanna feature more cards to people who never heard of Cross Gears and such. Anyway, let's jump into chapter 6!

* * *

Dylan and C.J. make it down to the next room, where Luke walked in, the room shaped like a giant pool. The K-terminal sat in the middle of the pool as a Bridge connected both doors.

"Hey Hero, I wanna duel you, but I should advise you that your real target is down one more floor." Luke said as he pointed to the door behind him.

C.J. looked at Dylan.

"Go on, we'll all meet you down stairs." Dylan said, nodding. He swiped his ID in his deck case as the cards ejected. C.J. nodded and ran down the path to the final door.

"He's walking into a trap, isn't he?" Dylan concluded.

Luke nodded. "Ironically... I think he'd be the one to actually win against Cindy."

"Why you say that?"

"Because he has passion for getting that card back. He likes that Fire Duelist and he's going to great lengths to get that card back for her. He has guts... Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Wow, for a treasure hunter, you actually have respect for your opponent."

Luke nodded. "Which is why 1. I'm not holding back. I know how you are so I figured we'd see who's the best water Duelist between the two teams. And Number 2. I don't have any Neo Creatures on me, so it's fair."

"So if we're not holding back, let's just cut right to the chase and go all out."

"You read my mind." Both their gloves sparked as the water under them rocked back and forth, responding to the power the gloves were sending..."

* * *

Chapter 6: Calm before the Storm

"Shields up!" the two said in unison.

They stood across from the K-Terminal as the bridge receded from both ends.

"Make sure no one gets in or out." Luke said, setting his first water mana. "Your turn."

Dylan drew his card, and set water mana. "I summon: Aqua Guard!"

The waves around them rocked back and forth, as an Aqua Guard swam up behind Dylan.

"Good to see real creatures for a change." Luke said. "I haven't had a Kaijudo Duel in over a year. I summon two Aqua Guards and end my turn."

In response, the waves started up again and two Guards appeared behind Luke.

Dylan drew his card, setting it. "Your turn."

"Bad hand I assume?"

"I guess." Dylan stared at his hand he dealt himself. He didn't have anything that costs exactly two mana except Spiral Gate, but since he only had one, he had to be careful as to when to use it.

"In that case..." Luke drew his card, and followed the routine. "I'm summoning Angler Cluster."

A mechanical Blue Crab creature with metallic red claws rose from the water, snapping its Claws.

"You should know, that when all my cards in my mana zone are water, Angler Cluster gains +3000 power, giving him a total of 6000 power. And since Aqua Guard can't attack, that's all."

Dylan drew his card and set mana. _"Okay, Two Aqua Guards with 2000 power each, and Angler Cluster with 6000 power. A defensive wall from the start. None of my cards have been bounced, maybe because I'm not attacking his shields right away. _Let's try this; I use Energy Stream and draw two cards."

The three cards tapped as the crystals rose from the pool, representing his two drawn cards.

"_Crystal Paladin and Aqua Knight."_ He said to himself looking at the two cards. _"Paladin can send his blockers back to his hand next turn, leaving me an opening from there._ I end my turn."

Luke draws and sets his fourth mana. "I Cast Liquid Scope."

"Crap." Dylan groaned.

Luke looked at Dylan's Shields and his hand. "Planning on sending my blockers back with Paladin I see. Well as you can see, I can't anything about it now so... Your turn."

Dylan drew his card and set 4 mana. _"He already knows what's in my hand. He even guessed what I had planned. So should I summon Paladin? or..."_

"Anytime you're ready." Luke said.

"OK, I Summon: Aqua Shooter." Dylan said as he set the blocker on his side.

A Green and Purple Sea-humanoid swam up to Dylan's side awaiting the enemy's attack.

"Blocker; Not expected." Luke said. He drew his card and set it. " I evolve both my Aqua Guards into Crystal Spinslicer each."

Both of them let out an eerie cry as Evo Crystals rose from the water. As such, Luke's side of the room froze from the ice as out of the two ice pillars made, came out two blue centaurs armed with Bladed disk for shields.

"Ike, Crystal Spinslicers, Break his shields."

The Twins threw their shields, extending the blades which sliced through the shields.

The shields broke, as they flew towards Dylan. They hit him, Dylan feeling the sharp shields run across him. Aqua Shooter and Aqua Guard developed concerned looks on them, feeling guilty that Dylan didn't order them to block.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine. After all, You're not the only one that can bounce creatures back. Aqua Surfer, Ride on from the Shields, and get rid of Crystal Spinslicer."

The Broken Shields fell into the water, turning into mana crystals and springing up creating Aqua Surfer, which returned one of them back.

"OK, this should be interesting then." Luke said, retrieving it.

Dylan drew his card, and set mana, tapping four. "I evolve Shooter into Paladin, and tap my fifth mana card to return Guard to the Battle Zone."

Shooter shot ice into the air as the snow rained down on him, freezing its body eventually turning it into Crystal Paladin. Paladin's effect triggered as it slammed it's hooves on the newly made ice, which swamped Angler into the water, along with the second Spinslicer. Guard held on to Paladin's Sword and survived.

"Paladin, Ike!" Dylan tapped paladin as it charged and slashed a shield, the broken shards flying past Luke.

"Surfer, go Ike!" Surfer rode on the ice and smashed a second shield.

"No triggers..." Luke said, seeming disappointed. He drew his next card and put down another mana, tapping three, to re-summon Angler Cluster, one for Guard, and the last two to evolve it back to Spinslicer.

"I'm not attacking, as I need to rebuild my defense. So go ahead, it's your turn."

Dylan drew his card and set it. "I summon: Two Aqua Jolters. And that's it."

Dylan knew with Angler Cluster back, that Luke's defense was tight again. He needed to draw is Avatar, that's the only way he was going to get through this.

Luke drew his next card and smiled. "Let's see what would happens when I do this." With seven mana, he taps two, summoning Emeral. Emeral takes a shield and swaps it out with one of his Data Screens. He taps the third, summoning Aqua Guard. And taps three more."

"I cast: Transmogrify." He flipped the card around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dylan sucked his teeth.

"I send Aqua Guard to the graveyard." Emeral floated to him and reformatted it into a Mana Crystal. And then, I draw until I retrieve a Non-Evo Creature." Luke drew the card from his deck, flipping it over. "And what do I get on my first try? I summon: King Depthcon!"

Emeral back away and watched as the Crystal form into a Fish beast, armed with Bladed tusk, Saber-tooth type teeth and Armor, to which Emeral was proud of.

"Once again, I end my turn."

Dylan draws and sets mana, having seven as well. "Man, It's about time I found you Lancer." Dylan told himself. "OK then, Dash through the opposition: Crystal Lancer!" Dylan slammed the Evo Creature on top of one of his Aqua Jolters as it's blades extended. In a typhoon of water, it transformed into a Green Centaur creature made out of water, Jolter's blades grew in length and became lances.

"Ready bud?"

"Let's dash through." Lancer nodded.

"Alright. Crystal Lancer Ike, Double Break!" Dylan tapped Lancer as he dashed passed the blockers, due to it's unblockable ability, as he shattered Luke's shields to one.

"Shield Trigger, Two Aqua Surfers; I send Jolter and Paladin back to your hand."

And in one fell swoop, and in a similar manner, the shields became Aqua Surfers and Jolter and Paladin disappeared from the battlefield.

Dylan gritted his teeth, disappointed at the situation. "I end."

Luke smirked as he drew his next card. "Time to end this. "Ride like the surging wave: Legendary Bynor!"

Depthcon roared loudly as the waves washed over it. The water darkened it's skin and with the help of the Evo Crystal, transformed it into Legendary Bynor.

"So, I guess I lost." Dylan nodded.

"Seems that way. Bynor, Ike!"

Bynor broke Two shields, which shot past Dylan.

"Aqua Surfer, Break the last one."

And Aqua Surfer did so, sending a crashing wave into the final shield.

"Spinslicer... Hold off your attack; we're done here." Luke said, about to tap the card.

Dylan looked surprised.

"You're calling off the attack?" Bynor questioned turning to Luke.

"You have a problem?" Luke wondered. "He knows and I know that if I execute the final attack, then I'll end up killing him; it's too much of a risk, especially in this cramp pool area."

"So you're forfeiting?" Dylan asked.

The Creatures de-materialized, returning to wherever they came from. Luke collected his deck and inserted it in his case. "You can call it that. I had a clear advantage over you, thing is that we both know what would've happened if we continued; the room would've caved in." Luke pointed up at the frozen and damaged ceiling and walls around them.

Lancer and Bynor materialized on their respected Duelist's shoulders.

"You never told that Treehugger about Kaijudo Dueling did you?" Bynor asked.

"Never got to it."

"How long has he been dueling?" Luke asked this time.

"Two days, at least." Dylan said.

"Maybe it'd would've been better for me to duel him, Cindy's going to make it a living hell for him, literally." Luke groaned as he walked around his platform.

"Does she have Bolshack Dragon?" Dylan asked.

"She stole it from out of my lab. And in this situation, Bolshack Dragon, has her."

"Has her?"

"As a A-Rank Duelist, I'm not going to go through the history of the Kaijin no Sekai, as you know what it is. It seems, that I created a version of Bolshack Dragon, known simply as Neo; the Legendary Dark Dragon who wreaked havoc centuries ago. Because of that I was successfully able to create the very generals in his army, Neo Alcadeias, Fiona Elemental and Neo Ballom: Inferno Master. It seems, that Neo himself was able to turn Cindy's Twin Cannon Skyterror into Neo Cannon Skyterror, his third and final General. His Dark Flames are what corrupted the Neo Creatures, which in turn, caused them to turn on both Brian and Megan during their duels; I've watched them before meeting you here."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"What was the creature that was able to defeat Neo Cannon Skyterror?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Just answer the Question."

"It was Fighter Dual Fang; He killed Neo Cannon Skyterror when Neo Invaded the Fiona Woods."

"Which leads us too...?"

"C.J. Defeating Cindy." Dylan concluded. "But why did you know that, but still send him anyway? That's not helping you at all."

"We wanna get out of here alive don't we?"

"But he has no experience as a duelist, let alone Kaijudo Arts. Cindy will kill him."

"First time for anything." Luke said. He snapped his fingers, as the Bridge rejoined with the doors. The doors slid open, the rest of the group rejoining them.

"So I see you two made friends with KG." Luke said to Brian and Megan, who were hanging on Jake and Karon.

"You're damn Neo Cards nearly killed us." Brian snarled.

"What was up with them, it's like they had a mind of their own." Megan added.

"Sorry?" Luke replied. "I would act more concerned, but Cindy's in bigger trouble then you guys are."

"Why's that?" Brian questioned. He then looked at the rest of the area which looked beat up. "And what happened?"

"Kaijudo Duel."

"Explains why it's a bit chilly in here."

"Anyway, Neo Bolshack Dragon has taken her over. And it's only a matter of time before that kid faces off against it." Luke replied.

"Then we gotta stop them."

"It won't be easy, but we can try." Luke said. "Let's get a move on before the duel starts."

the group took off from there into the final level of the warehouse.

* * *

"So, Hero, do you have a plan?" Tsume asked C.J. as they arrived at the door.

"To win. Is that a good plan?"

"How are you gonna win?"

"With The Heart of the Cards, or something. I'll be fine."

"I'm being serious. You mean this whole time, you've been running through this place without a plan?"

"Seems about right."

Tsume shook his head. "Are all lovestruck humans idiotic like you?"

"Lovestruck? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your crush on Jamie. You ran inside here without second thought of what you're getting yourself into, just to get a trading card back. This isn't an anime, this is real life. Seriously, think about what you're doing."

"I'm saving Blaze, that's what I'm doing."

Tsume sighed. "Listen, Nature's think first, break things later. Before you walk through that door, THINK about what might happen and how you're going to get through it.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we're screwed."

"Will you relax? What's the worse thing that can happen?"

C.J. walked through the door. The room was pitch black and quiet, not a sound was heard.

"This is pretty creepy."

"Glad you could make it this far." Cindy's voice approached C.J. As such the fire duelist walked into the center of the room, the K-Terminal lighting up.

"Where's Blaze?" C.J. asked.

And that's when he got his answer.

The purple flames lit the candles in the room as the Dark Dragon's Claws ignited once again.

"What the..."

"This is the Bolshack Dragon you've been looking for?"

"That's a... Bolshack Dragon?"

"My name is Neo; The King of the Kaijin no Sekai." Neo said. "I feel the need to crush you like a bug; Cindy, kill him."

"Yes sire. Kettou Da!"

"This is why you NEVER Question me." Tsume growled.

"Yoshi, I accept. Now's not the time to argue."

"You're still going through this?"

C.J. nodded. "You in or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I'm in."

C.J. slid his ID card through his deck and it popped out. The two duelist stood before each other, set their shields and drew their cards. C.J. didn't notice, but Neo did. C.J.'s Glove sparked.

"So, he's the one who has you... The one who sealed me six thousand years ago." Neo grinned.

"Shields up!" The two said in unison.

* * *

Luke and the others ran up on the balcony witnessing the duel commencing.

"Looks like we're too late." Jake said. "What'll we do?"

"Just let it pass." Luke said. He looked up at Neo Bolshack Dragon, who watched the duelist go at it.

"That's the big boss over there." Luke pointed out. "That's Neo."

"That's a real creature." Karon pointed out.

"We're all Kaijudo Duelist; The technology I used to create the card turned that deck avatar into a real creature, and in turn Neo. However it doesn't seem like he's interested in anything other than the outcome of this duel, so we can be safe for now.

"I guess so. No telling what tonight's going to bring." Megan said.

"Destruction, for one."

"You think he can still pull it off?" Dylan asked Luke, reminding him about his comment earlier.

Luke looked at C.J.'s Glove. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Something tells me... That there's more to this kid than what he's leading us to believe. And this duel, will show us exactly what that is..."

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Jake: Hey guys, so we got chapter 6 done, finally, despite opposition and the Duel between C.J. and Cindy will be underway. For now read/review and all that cool stuff and we'll be back w/ chapter 7. Good night.


	7. Ancient War: Rise of Neo

[Kaijudo Corner]

C.J.: And so we come to the final duel of KG vs Neo. Hopefully we'll cover some important plot points, as to the history of the Kaijin no Sekai, and the relationship between Alcadeias, Ballom and the Neo versions of themselves form six thousands years ago, along with other stuff. So with that aside, let's go into it. (Should also mention, that the Kaijin no Sekai is an alternate world to the creature world mentioned with the real-life cards. So some plots regarding it will be different to the actual Ancient War storyline)

* * *

_**[Kaijin no Sekai, Six thousand Years ago...]**_

_6,000 years ago, there was two planes of existence. There was our dimension, the one here as we speak. And the Creature Dimension, known as: Kaijin no Sekai. The Kaijin no Sekai was a World with only one continent. On this continent, lived all different types of Creatures. The Fire Civilization was the industrial Country, the Water Civilization was the Metropolitan Utopia, Nature was the Tropical Paradise, the Light was the peace enforcing Government, and the Darkness was the Swamplands that experiments would take place if deemed, too dangerous. Each area was in harmony. That is until one day..._

Flying through the smoke from the Human's industrial factories was a young-looking Bolshack Dragon, carefree flying along with the fire birds. As a young dragon, he was part of a race that dominated the Fire Civilization. The Humans were the founders of the Fire Civilization, which in turn, made the discovery of the ancient Dragonoids. This lead to a civil war that lasted for a few years, until they decided to put aside their differences and work together creating weapons and armor for their armies, in case of invasion of the other countries.

Armored Dragons on the other hand are kings of the Dragonoids, being highly worshiped by them. And this particular Bolshack Dragon, was the next in-line to be King, after the current ruler, Twin Cannon Skyterror left her office, taking over for his late father. Until then he had no obligations, no trials. All he needed was fun.

He shot through the volcano smoke, spiraling through them with ease, that is until one of them caught him. He turned back to see the bony claws of the Ghost creature: Frost specter, Shadow of Age, peering out of the smoke cloud. Bolshack Dragon roared, igniting it's Flame Claw and slashing it away into purple mist. But its vision got blurry, losing altitude and blacking out.

* * *

Hours later, it awoke, it's limbs bound to a table in a dark room as it growled and spewed fire everywhere.

"Give it a rest." A dark voice told it as it gave up. Bolshack Dragon looked up to see a Dark Lord and a Shadow Command creature.

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" Bolshack struggled.

"I am the Dark Lord: Gregoria, Princess of War. And this is my top General: Vashuna, Sword Dancer."

Vashuna bowed.

"We have orders from our leader to capture you."

"Why me?"

"Our leader is testing a new power, one that might be able to turn a creature into one that shares multiple civilizations." She answered. "With this, he hopes to lay waste to any civilization that stands in our way."

"Like heck I'll help with this; Why are you using me, why can't you find another creature?"

"Because Armored Dragons are extremely powerful creatures from an extremely powerful race. Combined with our technology, you'll be more powerful."

Gregoria walked over to one of the scientist. "Start it."

"Yes princess."

The machines turned on as a black smoke was blown into the room, the Darkness creatures unaffected. Bolshack Dragon struggled to not breathe it in, but he couldn't and felt the pain from it...

* * *

Chapter 7: Ancient War: Rise of Neo.

"I'll start." Cindy said, setting fire mana. "I summon: Deadly Fighter Braid Claw!"

A light armor clad Dragonoid, with red-tipped braids ran onto the battlezone inside the K-Terminal.

C.J. drew his card and set mana. "I end."

Cindy drew and set mana. "Braid Claw, Attack!"

Braid Claw let out a war-cry and charged through the first shield.

"Shield Trigger: Mana Nexus." C.J. said as he retrieved the Natural Snare and set it to his shield. He drew his next card and set it. "I end."

Cindy repeated the process. "I summon Torchclencher."

a red small winged Dragonoid with it's left arm replaced with a flamethrower entered into the Battle Zone.

"Braid Claw, attack."

Braid Claw once again broke through the shield.

"Shield Trigger, Mana Crisis. If I lose mana, then so do you."

The Battle Zone erupted as a Terradragon rose from the ground. It's roar shook the fire crystals out of hiding as it claimed one, going about it's business afterward. Cindy sent one of her cards to the grave, resulting in two mana.

C.J. drew his card, setting it in mana. "I summon: Burning mane."

Burning mane arrived, Tree and all, ready to beat down Cindy's Dragonoids.

"Your turn."

Cindy drew her card, and set it, having three again. "I Cast Phantom Dragon Flame; Braid Claw, Torchclencher Attack!"

Torchclencher held it's flamethrower ahead of him, shooting a Blazing Dragon-shaped fire towards Burning Mane. Afterward, he and Braid destroyed two shields, bring down the total to two.

"Two Shield Triggers: I summon two Torcon."

The broken shields turned into two Blue colored wolf tribesmen who awaited orders from C.J.

C.J. drew his card and set another. "I evolve Torcon into Barkwhip, the Smasher." He set the card over one of them as the Emerald Evo Crystal joined with it, mutating it into Barkwhip.

"Barkwhip, Attack Torchclencher."

Barkwhip roared, using it's whips to grab Torchclencher. Torchclencher was thrown into the air as Barkwhip followed it, smashing it to the earth with it's hammer.

"When tapped, Barkwhip gives all of my Beast Folk +2000 power. Torcon, destroy Braid Claw."

Torcon traced it's finger in the air, creating a yellow colored symbol. He pushed it towards Braid Claw as vines coiled around it, dragging it into the ground.

Cindy sent Torchclencher and Braid Claw to the grave and drew her next card.

"How about that. The kid's got triggers in that deck." Luke commented.

"Surprising." Jake said. "I don't remember him having Torcon in his deck, I wonder when he put that in there."

"C.J.'s no idiot." Karon mentioned. "I mentioned to him when I was showing him shield triggers, that they are huge game changers and could get you out of a tight spot. Although this chick's left him with Two shields already.

"One of them is Natural Snare." Jake said, thinking about it.

"Still, he's at a disadvantage." Luke said. "Her deck's full of Dragonoids, and Wyverns. Somewhere in there, she has Pyro Fighter Magnus."

"And that's a speed attacker, so if she gets that then she could continue the assault anyway."

"Better pray that she doesn't draw it then."

Cindy set her mana. "I end."

C.J. drew his card, and set it. "I Summon Bronze-arm Tribe. And with it's effect I send a card to mana. Then with those two, I summon another Burning Mane."

The creature materialized into the Battle Zone.

"Barkwhip, Break her shields!"

Barkwhip ran up and smashed one of her shields. It didn't trigger.

"Torcon, Ike!"

Torcon broke one as well. "No Trigger either." She replied.

"I end."

Cindy drew her card, and set it. "I summon Braid Claw and evolve it into Lava Walker Executor."

Braid Claw ran into the Battle Zone, jumping into the air as magma shot after it, engulfing it. Suddenly, a Golden armored Dragon emerged from it, swinging it's blade to cut the geyser off.

"Executor, attack Barkwhip."

Barkwhip and Executor blocked each others attacks, until they eventually wounded each other. They both died on the battlefield, as C.J. and Cindy move their respected Evos to the grave.

C.J. drew his card and set it. "Alright, Tsume, lets get Blaze back."

Six mana crystals appeared in the battle zone as the trio of Beast Folk looked up at them glimmering emeralds.

"Roar, King of the Jungle: Fighter Dual Fang!" C.J. called out. The Crystals formed into an Evo Crystal and it descended onto Torcon. Torcon accepted his gift as he evolved into Fighter Dual Fang. C.J. sent the top two cards to his mana and tapped those as well."

"Burning Mane, Evolve into Barkwhip the Smasher." He evolved him as well as Barkwhip stood next to Tsume.

"Tsume, Double Break her Shields." C.J. tapped Fighter Dual Fang as he nodded, slashing through two of the shields, leaving one left. However, one triggered, in the form of a flame tornado which killed bronze on impact.

"Tornado Flame on Bronze." Cindy said as she put the shield to the grave. She collected the other shield.

"I end."

"Is he nuts?" Dylan asked. "He could've ended it there and then."

"That's cockiness for you." Jake sighed.

"Bad move, you could've broken my last shield and finished me off next turn."

"I figure I'd enjoy this a bit longer. It's going too quickly." C.J. commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll speed things up a bit." She set her mana, and tapped all six. "Witness the power of my Neo Creatures. Servant of the Dark Dragon, set the world a blaze: Neo Cannon Skyterror!"

Neo Cannon Skyterror roared loudly flying into the Battle Zone.

"She's a 15000 power, speed attacking Triple Breaker. In other words: She's a natural born tool of destruction. Ike, kill Dual Fang."

Neo Cannon charged her cannon and shot it across the Battle Zone, impaling Tsume, much to C.J.'s horror.

"Tsume!" C.J. shouted, as he fell to his knees.

"Don't worry, I'll be back sooner than you know..." Tsume's data fell apart as the Beast Folk were left dumbstruck.

"Waste of space... Not worth my time." Neo Cannon Skyterror replied coldly.

C.J. was still in disbelief as that was his only shot at getting Bolshack Dragon back. He couldn't believe it. It was only a matter of time, before Skyterror would kill off the rest of his creatures. C.J.'s glove sparked violently all of the sudden, much to Cindy's pleasure.

"That did it." She smiled. Her Glove sparked red lightning as Neo Cannon materialized behind her.

"Things are about to get serious." Megan said, watching the creatures and shields appear.

"Are you sure that kid never Kaijudo Dueled before?" Luke asked, seeing the glove become more violent with the Green sparks.

"Yes we're positive." Jake replied.

"In that case, I wonder if he has a different answer to that." Luke said, pointing.

The rest of them stared at C.J., who found his hand sparking. He smirked at the sight and looked back at Cindy...

* * *

_**[Kaijin no Sekai, Six thousand Years ago...]**_

Bolshack Dragon Roared at the continuous pain from the poisonous gasses from it as it stopped struggling for a few minutes. The gas knocked him out. His breathing became normal as his lungs accepted it, the pain subsiding.

"So far so good your highness." Vashuna said looking at the screens.

"Excellent. This will be perfect for us. We will be able to rule the planet with our new Creatures, our... Neo Creatures." She loved the idea.

"Princess, the subject's heartbeat is skyrocketing. What should we do?"

"Nothing yet, let's see what he does."

Another few minutes pass as they notice his skin darken up. The armor became stained from the smoke, turning it blueish black.

"Interesting." Gregoria Commented. She walked over to him and ran her fingers across his giant hand. That unfortunately was where it all began.

The Claw suddenly ignited, burning her. She backed up as Vashuna moved in front of her to protect her. The computers started to spew data at a rapid pace as they all shorted out. Bolshack opened it's crimson eyes and scanned the room. He saw Gregoria, Vashuna and several other Darkness creatures.

"So, you're the ones who created me?"

"Yes, yes we are." Gregoria said, walking back up. "You are our ultimate tool. You are going to burn-"

"I am no tool; I am Neo." It replied. "I serve no one."

"Really now?" Gregoria said, confidently. She snapped her fingers. "Vashuna, show him what happens when someone defiles me."

Vashuna jumped towards Neo ready to slash him with his blades. Neo grabbed him midair and brought him up close.

"Pathetic." Neo said. He then impaled Vashuna with his claw, and ignited him, incinerating the creature with Black Flames. Gregoria looked on in horror as her General died in the flames.

"Attack!" She ordered the other creatures.

The other creatures, ran towards him, but alas, met the same fate. She stepped back from him and ran away in fear.

"Love when my prey runs from me." Neo said in pleasure. "Makes me more hungry." He extended his dark wings and busted through the lab doors and went after Gregoria.

* * *

"Lord Ballom, you have a message from Lady Skyterror from the Fire Civilization." A Skeleton Soldier bowed to the lotus-style Creature that meditated in the center of the dark room.

"Is there something wrong?" Ballom asked.

"It seems that Princess Gregoria has captured the prince, and she wants to know why."

"Tell her I don't know what she's talking about. I haven't issued an order of any kind."

"Yes your highness."

As Skeleton Soldier turned, the screams of the creatures outside screeched loudly in the dark palace.

"Normal day huh?" Ballom inquired.

"Pretty quiet actually."

Then Neo roared as the doors busted open, it's black flaming claw carrying the lifeless body of Gregoria. Ballom merely looked at him.

"Who are you?" Ballom asked.

"Neo Bolshack Dragon, it's nice to meet you." Neo replied.

"So, I guess my foolish daughter did take you away from the Fire Civilization after all. No matter. I'll just send you back to that fiery pit."

"You can try." Neo grinned. He threw the body away as Ballom teleports, grabbing the dark dragon's neck, ready to snap it.

"What's wrong?"

"You killed my daughter, you serpent." Ballom howled, his fist radiating black energy.

"Yes, I did. You're next." Neo raised his claw and slashed Ballom back as Ballom pushed himself away with his wings. The Two fought furiously, Neo barely breaking a sweat. Neo eventually stopped, leaving Ballom tired and heavily damaged.

"Gregoria was a genius scientist, I'll give her that much. She gave me an immense power that I thank her for. I'll go and test it in other places as well, as she made me the 'ultimate tool.'"

Neo shot through the stain glass window as it flew off back home, leaving Ballom, infuriated. He sent all of his troops to the Fire Civilization to chase after it.

"Destroy the Dragon, kill anyone who stands in your way!" Ballom's voice called out as Gabriela, Warlord of Pain and Daidalos, General of Fury lead the troops. The army let out a ear splitting cry and charged to their destination.

* * *

"My lady, Ballom has just issued an attack for our homeland!" A Deadly Fighter Braid Claw exclaimed as it and a few other Dragonoids ran into the palace.

"What was that?" Twin Cannon flew over to the roof, looking east seeing the black army make it's way towards them.

"Get the troops ready for an invasion! We're about to get hit hard and fast!" She announced as they nodded and left.

"That won't be necessary, your highness." Neo's voice replied.

Twin Cannon turned to see Neo fly behind her, still as dark as ever.

"Who are you?"

"It's me the prince."

"It can't be..."

"You're right, I'm not the prince." He shot towards Twin Cannon Skyterror, digging his blazing claws in the Wyvern's Cannons, causing pain to her.

"I'm the new King of the Fire Civilization."

Twin Cannon looked at her attacker and roared in pain as the pressure got worse.

"You..."

"Are my servant now." The Black flames, grew lighter in color, becoming smoke, similar to the one back in the lab. Twin Cannon Skyterror struggled to break free, but like Neo, she succumbed to it.

"Kill them, Neo Cannon Skyterror, then Go after Ballom." Neo ordered.

Twin Cannon, mutated into its Neo form as it turned back to the crowd. It's cannon charged, as it shot a huge blue stream of pure energy, which wiped the entire army out in an instant.

"As you wish, sire." Neo Cannon Skyterror flew up into the sky to take out Ballom...

"One down, Four to go." Neo said as he broke the roof of the throne room. He took his position on the throne, and crossed it's legs.

"Ahh, it's good to be King..."

* * *

[END]

C.J.: Was it really necessary to cut my Duel off for this history lesson?

Shuriken16: yes, yes it is. It adds filler and plot. You're duel was going too fast and I had to cut it short.

C.J.: It's your fault for Making Cindy's deck a rushing menace.

Shuriken16: Sorry, I'll figure out a way to fix that next chapter, in addition to continuing on the history. Oh for those who have questions about the history, I'll fill you in. Dark Lords and Shadow Command have a similar relationship like Dragons and Fire Birds, and etc. Dark Lords created Shadow Command, which are the Most Powerful creatures of the Darkness Civilization. Dark Lords are the main hierarchy of the Civilization despite Ballom being the ruler. Ballom rules The Darkness Civilization, but the Dark Lords make sure it's all good and ready so he has something to rule over. Gregoria is Ballom's adopted daughter, and Vashuna is Gregoria's personal Bodyguard, once Ballom's top general in the army. There I hope that cleared some stuff. Good night everyone.


	8. Ancient War: Neo Creatures VS Evo Rulers

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: Hey people, I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. Not much to say other than that we're going more into the history of the Ancient war. So with that said, let's see how I get before I get sick of writing.

* * *

"My Lady, Ballom has just issued an attack for our homeland!" A Deadly Fighter Braid Claw exclaimed as it and a few other Dragonoids ran into the palace.

"What was that?" Twin Cannon flew over to the roof, looking east seeing the black army make it's way towards them.

"Get the troops ready for an invasion! We're about to get hit hard and fast!" She announced as they nodded and left.

"That won't be necessary, your highness." Neo's voice replied.

Twin Cannon turned to see Neo fly behind her, still as dark as ever.

"Who are you?"

"It's me the prince."

"It can't be..."

"You're right, I'm not the prince." He shot towards Twin Cannon Skyterror, digging his blazing claws in the Wyvern's Cannons, causing pain to her.

"I'm the new King of the Fire Civilization."

Twin Cannon looked at her attacker and roared in pain as the pressure got worse.

"You..."

"Are my servant now." The Black flames, grew lighter in color, becoming smoke, similar to the one back in the lab. Twin Cannon Skyterror struggled to break free, but like Neo, she succumbed to it.

"Kill them, Neo Cannon Skyterror, then Go after Ballom." Neo ordered.

Twin Cannon, mutated into its Neo form as it turned back to the crowd. It's cannon charged, as it shot a huge blue stream of pure energy, which wiped the entire army out in an instant.

"As you wish, sire." Neo Cannon Skyterror flew up into the sky to take out Ballom...

"One down, Four to go." Neo said as he broke the roof of the throne room. He took his position on the throne, and crossed it's legs.

"Ahh, it's good to be King..."

* * *

Chapter 8: Ancient War: Neo Creatures VS Evo Rulers

Neo Cannon Skyterror flew over the remains of Ballom's army as Ballom floated up upon his palace to see the Armored Wyvern approach.

"It's been a while, Lord Ballom." Neo Cannon Skyterror said as she approached.

"Twin Cannon, Skyterror. You better have a good reason for killing my Daughter you insignificant snake..."

"It wasn't I who did it, it was King Neo." She replied honestly.

"Don't give me that Crap! You Fire Civilization creatures are traitors who seek nothing but power."

"Au contraire. You kidnapped the prince of the Fire civilization. And you're calling us traitors? You Darkness Civilization creatures are a bunch of hypocrites who have no right to speak against us."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me; You're weak and insignificant and have no right to be alive. I'll kill you like I just did your army."

"Not if I destroy you first!" Ballom raised his hands together and shot a bean of dark energy from his Evo crystal which hit Neo Cannon Skyterror dead-on. However, Neo Cannon Skyterror shrugged it off with no problem.

"Try again."

Ballom charged the Wyvern as they flew higher into the sky, blasting and tackling each other every few strikes. Neo Cannon Skyterror enjoyed herself so much having this new power at her disposal that she purposely missed shots because she loved seeing her beams decimate everything it touched. Now it was time to use it on Ballom.

"Die!" Ballom charged energy and shot it at such high pressure; the most powerful strike he could ever make, so much so that the darkness creatures shielded themselves from the illuminating Purple sky.

Neo Cannon laughed and charged her beam, shooting the blue energy back so that both pressurized blasts hit. Neo cannon struggled on her side, Ballom gaining the upper hand. Then, She got serious.

Twin Cannon Skyterror pushed back with the help of Neo's Powers, which overcame Ballom's might, sending the Shadow Command lord blasting through his throne room. Ballom was down for the count, failing to avenge his fallen daughter, whose body laid next to his. Ballom blacked out and Neo Cannon Skyterror picked him up, taking him back to Neo.

* * *

Deep in the Fiona Woods of the Nature Civilization, there was a Humanoid- Beast warrior, known as Fear Fang, flying through trees and fighting dummies, doing it's routine afternoon training. Taking a break, it laid in the tree it stopped in, looking in the clouds in the sky.

"Peaceful, just the way I like it." Fear Fang said as he folded his hands behind is head. He continued to stare at the clouds, until a shadow figure flew above him. He leapt up, jumping higher into the tree to get a better look.

"That looks like a Twin Cannon Skyterror... But why does it have one cannon?" He didn't like the idea and so he had a feeling something was up. He sniffed the air, smelling sulfur and toxic gas coming from it.

"It was just in the Darkness Civilization; and judging by the direction it's going in... It's heading into Light territory. I should let the Elder know about this..."

Fear Fang jumped down to the bottom of the tree and ran to meet with his elder.

* * *

The light civilization was a land where all of the structures lived upon the clouds. Airships and energy beings soared through the never ending skies around them as they try to keep the peace among everyone and everything. Despite that, Neo Cannon Skyterror was on her way to disturb it.

A group of Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardians lined up in front of the intruder, Gran Gure, Space Guardian, leading the troops.

"Halt, you are in restricted airspace, leave now or be dealt with accordingly!" Gran Gure ordered, his troops getting ready to attack.

Neo Cannon Skyterror laughed. "Where is Lady Alcadeias?" She asked.

"I repeat, You are in restricted airspace, leave now or be dealt with accordingly!"

"Guess you won't tell me. Shame, I really didn't want to get any blood on my hands anymore, but I have to make an exception here." Neo Cannon backed up and charged her cannon once again, taking out the squadron with ease. She grinned as the falling metal of the airships crashed into the earth below as she flew forward to find Alcadeias, the second one on Neo's Hit list.

* * *

"Hey, Old Man Niofa!" Fear Fang called as he flew through the trees eventually coming to an area where more Nature Civilization creatures were found, Mostly Horned Beast and smaller Beast Folk. The creatures looked at him oddly.

"Where's Elder Niofa?" Fear Fang asked a Bronze-arm Tribe.

"In his chambers why?"

"I just saw Twin Cannon Skyterror of the Fire Civilization racing towards the Light Civilization. Something tells me that something's about to happen."

"Well he's tied up at the moment, Apparently the Darkness Civilization kidnapped the prince. Not only that, we just got word that Ballom, and his Daughter were both killed.

Fear Fang grew shocked. "They're dead? Who could've done that?"

"We're still trying to figure that out at the time. If you still want to talk to him, I don't think he'll mind. Just be quick about it."

"OK, will do." Fear Fang raced inside to meet the Elder.

Niofa was a Giant Green Horned Beast creature with horns all over it's body. It's age was hinted by it's old body, which held one of the five legendary Evolution Crystals. They showed the Authority over the civilization. Fire's original King, was the legendary Überdragon Bajula, who returned to his deep sleep after a fatal attack from Lady Alcadeias a few centuries back. Until he re-awoken, or until his son came to the age of ruling over the Kingdom, his general, Twin Cannon Skyterror was in charge. The Light had Alcadeias, Darkness had Ballom, and Water had Crystal Jouster. Along with Niofa, these five have proven themselves in some way, to allow them to take on the responsibility of having the crystals.

"Elder Niofa!" Fear Fang ran inside, getting straight to the point. "There's something going on between civilizations, what's going on?"

Niofa, who was laying on his throne-like bed looked up at Fear Fang. He slowly rose from it and looked at him with his weak eyes. "War." He replied.

"War?"

Niofa nodded. "It seems that war is about to break out between the nations. And if it does, then the destruction brought from it will kill us all."

Fear Fang froze from the words. "Is there any way to stop it?"

Niofa coughed loudly, sitting back in the bed. "I'm afraid not. It seems that our allies in the Light Civilization, have met their fate."

"You mean..."

"The Light Civilization ceases to exist. The Fire Civilization's creatures will destroy everything in their path. Why they're doing this is beyond my years of knowledge."

"What about Lady Twin Cannon...?"

"It seems that She's the one responsible for destroying the Light."

"So the one flying overhead... was her."

"You couldn't me more right." Neo Cannon's voice said.

Fear Fang spun around to see Neo Cannon Skyterror blast a hole across the room, which he and Niofa were able to survive from. Fear Fang looked on, seeing her, but also Two other figures with tagging along; Two familiar figures.

"My name is Neo Cannon Skyterror. We three are the followers of King Neo."

"King Neo?" Niofa asked.

"The Prince has finally taken his throne, and as his first order as king, he wants the civilizations to be transformed into Neo Creatures, like himself. Any resistance will lead to death." One of the Shadow Figures said.

Fear Fang looked at it and realized who it was.

"He looks like Lord Ballom!" He exclaimed.

"Wrong. Ballom is Dead." Neo Cannon corrected. "This is Neo Ballom: Inferno Master. And our new General: Neo Alcadeias, Fiona Elemental."

The Two Figures used the lighting to reveal themselves. Fear Fang and Niofa were shocked to see what was before them, two of the Civilization Rulers, converted into creatures of two Civilizations.

"It's an honor to meet you old friend." Neo Alcadeias told Niofa.

Niofa coughed again. "No old friend of mine."

Neo Alcadeias felt hurt from the comment. "That's a shame. I haven't seen you in years and that's the hello I get."

"Leave now, we don't to have any business with the likes of you, whatever you abominations are."

"Really now. Well fact is, you don't have a choice in the matter." Neo Ballom said. "I've received new life, help me put it to good use." Neo Ballom held his hand out, the humidity in the air rising. Neo Ballom's Evo Crystal in his hand grew red, creating flames that surrounded it.

"Die."

Neo Ballom fired the stored flames, creating a flamethrower, which Niofa blocked Fear Fang from.

"Alcadeias, come with me, we're heading to the Water Civilizations to finish things off. Ballom, stay here to collect the Evo Crystal, We'll need it."

"Sure thing." Neo Ballom increased the pressure of his attack, which Niofa was slowly scumming to.

"Fear...Fang." Niofa weakly said, the attack not letting up. "Take my Crystal."

Fear Fang was in a state of shock, that their Civilization leader was dying before him. It took a minute for everything to register in his head, but he heard him.

"Why, what will it do?"

"It will make you the new Leader. I'm passing my throne to you!"

"To... Me?"

"It's your destiny to become the savior of our civilization. Take it, and become Fiona's Knight!" Niofa's body then was engulfed by the flames as Neo Ballom's attack died. Niofa's body disintegrated into green energy particles as they rose from the ground up, leaving Ballom and Fear Fang in the burning room. The green Evo Crystal radiated as it rolled over to Fear Fang. Fang Picked it up and looked back at Ballom.

Ballom reached for it, floating towards him. "Give it to me, and I'll spare your life."

Fear Fang looked down, and clutched it tightly. "No."

Ballom chuckled. "OK then, killing Two of Nature's leaders is better then one I guess. Too bad you were only King for fifteen seconds."

Ballom charged another shot and aimed at Fear Fang.

"So long Kid."

Before Ballom could fire the shot, engines were heard from above; the sound of Star ships.

"Could it be...?" Fear Fang hoped.

The next ten seconds were filled with a sudden ambush of Light Civilization Guardians and Nature Civilization Giant Insect Creatures as the army swarmed the room, their target being Neo Ballom. Fear Fang used the commotion to his advantage to escape.

* * *

Fear Fang jumped into the trees, climbing higher and higher as he rose up. From there he jumped across the top, getting as far away as he could.

"I guess the Light had a few survivors, thank god."

Another Shadow hovered over him as he looked up. A Orange-gold armored creature with blue-purple tinted wings flew above him.

"Syforce!" Fear Fang exclaimed as the Shining Command Creature lowered to him.

"It's been a while, Fear Fang." Syforce replied. The two creatures stopped and stayed in their spot for a minute.

"Do you know what's going on? Did you order that airstrike on us?"

"You're welcome. If it wasn't for me, then you'd be toast."

"Thanks for that." Fear Fang stared at his Evo Crystal. Syforce noticed it still radiating.

"That's the same one Elixia received when she became Alcadeias." Syforce commented. "So does that mean that you're going to become the new ruler?"

"I guess. Elder Niofa gave it to me just a few minutes ago. It's his dying wish for me to become the new ruler."

"But what are you going to evolve into?" Syforce Questioned. "If I remember correctly, the Horned Beast Creatures were the Civilization Rulers of this land. Not one Beast Folk has ever had the title of being the ruler."

"I don't know. I don't know how it's supposed to work to be honest." Fear Fang then realized something. "Is the Light Civilization...?"

"Gone. My troops and I were doing recon, because of the report of the missing prince of the Fire Civilization. When we got back, everything was destroyed, And Queen Alcadeias was missing."

"Actually... I don't think she is."

"What do you mean?"

"I think... She was with the one who destroyed the Light Civilization."

Syforce was lost. "Wha...? What do you mean by that?"

" A group of Creatures calling themselves Neo Creatures killed Elder Niofa. One of them called herself, Neo Alcadeias. I think... That it's Princess Elixia."

"I hope you know that's a pretty strong accusation."

"Think about it. Who else in the Light Civilization could have access to an Evo Crystal? Not only that, but Alcadeias is the strongest Light Civilization Creature. She couldn't die, even if she was in front of a Fire Civilization firing squad."

Syforce thought about it. "I hate this idea, but let's say that it is her. What purpose does she have siding with this new enemy?"

"She doesn't. She's being forced against her will by whatever transformed her and Ballom into what they are now."

"And what do you suppose we do to stop them?"

Fang took a glance at the crystal one more time. The radiation stopped briefly. "We fight back."

* * *

Elsewhere, a Deathliger walked towards the Fire Civilization, stepping over the remains of the fallen army. Dangling from it's neck was a Purple Evo Crystal, radiating the same light.

"I think, I'm going to have fun with this." Deathliger sniffed the air and followed the scent.

Neo Bolshack Dragon slept on his throne, waiting for his generals to return with a report. Shortly after, Neo Cannon and Neo Alcadeias arrived to give a report of their actions.

"Sire, the Light, Darkness, and Water Civilizations are under you command."

"Why not the Nature Civilization?" he asked.

"It seems, Neo Ballom was ambushed by Light Civilization survivors. However, it seems that the leader, Niofa, has perished." she replied.

"Excellent. You're dismissed."

"Thank You lord Neo."

The two left the room as Neo went back to sleep. "So close..."

Neo Alcadeias went outside, getting ready to head back to the Nature Civilization to help Ballom out. However, the Deathliger ran up to her, the Radiating Crystal growing stronger.

"Well hello there, kitten." Neo Alcadeias said playfully. "What do you have around your neck?"

Deathliger sat and tilted it's head, yawning. "None of your business. Get out the way, I have business with that lizard inside."

"Why you... Watch you tongue, do you realize who I am? I-"

"Don't give a crap. Now, I'll tell you again to get out of my way."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you." Deathliger said flatly without hesitation.

"Pretty strong words for a fur ball like yourself."

Deathliger chuckled. It stood up and roared loudly, the crystal engulfing him. Neo Alcadeias backed up from the radiation, as Neo woke from his slumber.

"What the...?" Neo Alcadeias stuttered as the light died down. "Who are you?"

"The Darkness Civilization's new Ruler. The next Ballom." Deathliger evolved into Ballom as the Anubis-looking creature clapped it's hands together. Spreading them, a ball of black energy generated as he shot it towards her.

Neo Alcadeias moved out of the way as Ballom shot towards her, grabbing her arm. Ballom swung her around with ease.

"Honestly, is this all you got?" Ballom chuckled. Ballom flung her into the sky.

Neo Alcadeias regained her balance, however she had five seconds, as Ballom shot after her.

"Wish I could play more, but it's time for us to part ways."

Ballom's shed feathers surrounded her as he backed up. He turned, as they stuck onto her.

"What is this?" She yelled at him.

"My feathers are filled with an advanced type of Death Smoke, a poison that effects anything but Darkness Creatures. It's a shame I can't watch you die. Oh well. Sayonara, abomination."

Neo Alcadeias body began to turn back and crumble from the poison as it shattered into dust, her screams of pain fading. Her Evo Crystal floated down to Ballom as he took it, tying it to the string holding the first one.

Ballom released the power of the crystal, reverting to Deathliger. And continued on it's next target, forgetting about Neo.

"That's one down." Neo Bolshack Dragon said, in annoyance. "No matter, with four out of five civilizations in my control, I should have no more problems."

* * *

Neo Ballom, despite having a tough time, was eventually able to wipe out the remaining army. Now he headed to his next target: the Fear Fang with the Evo Crystal. As he went into the sky and followed the scent, he happened to look down, seeing the very Deathliger racing through the forest. Paying no mind to it, he continued about his business.

"Syforce, round up whoever you can get, I'm gonna go and see if anyone's still alive."

"Got it."

As they were about to leave, Deathliger roared from the ground below, signaling the two. Of course, Darkness were enemies to Nature and Light, so when Fear Fang and Syforce saw it, they didn't take it well. Especially since Syforce saw the Topaz Evo Crystal around his neck.

"Hey Elemental, I have something for you." Deathliger said, as he sat patiently.

Syforce lowered from the sky, ready to attack the second Deathliger made a move. "What do you want?"

"I want to give you this. I swiped it from that Neo Alcadeias thing after I beat her." He shook the crystal off tossing it to Syforce. The Crystal hovered in midair, stopping in Syforce's atmosphere before hitting the ground.

Syforce turned to Fear Fang. "You think...?"

"It's possible that it was your sister."

"Some Elemental, didn't even act like one. Anyway, I figured it'd be a waste for her to have it, so I stole it and I'm giving it to you."

"Just like that?"

Deathliger nodded. "We're in war. Even if we don't like it, we gotta make decisions that we're gonna hate. And if that means siding with my enemies, then as the Darkness civilization Ruler, I have to. I've done my part by taking one of them out, now it's your turn." Deathliger directed their attention to the Flaming Ballom creature as his presence lit the trees on fire as he went past them.

"Well well, it seems that there's one more Elemental to kill." Neo Ballom grinned. "I knew I missed one."

"So are you applying that you're the one who destroyed Alcadeias?" Syforce asked.

Neo Ballom lit his hands on fire. "Red handed."

Syforce's Evo Crystal radiated brighter as his anger rose. The light got so strong as it engulfed him in it. After a second, Alcadeias emerged from the light as he shot it's white wings away from him.

"For my sister... I will defeat you!" Alcadeias roared loudly. The Two Creatures then charged each other, ready to fight...

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: And I'm done for the time being. Next Chapter, will be the conclusion of this three-part saga and then we'll get back to the duel. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and we'll see you soon.


	9. Ancient War: The Fiona Knight

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: Hey you readers, what's up? We're doing great, just getting ready for the end of the school year and such. Anyway, let's get started with chapter 9 of Kaijudo Generation, which will feature the third and final chapter, also serving as the conclusion of the Ancient War mini-arc. So let's jump in.

* * *

Neo Ballom, despite having a tough time, was eventually able to wipe out the remaining army. Now he headed to his next target: the Fear Fang with the Evo Crystal. As he went into the sky and followed the scent, he happened to look down, seeing the very Deathliger racing through the forest. Paying no mind to it, he continued about his business.

"Syforce, round up whoever you can get, I'm gonna go and see if anyone's still alive."

"Got it."

As they were about to leave, Deathliger roared from the ground below, signaling the two. Of course, the Darkness was enemies to Nature and Light, so when Fear Fang and Syforce saw it, they didn't take it well. Especially since Syforce saw the Topaz Evo Crystal around his neck.  
"Hey Elemental, I have something for you." Deathliger said, as he sat patiently.

Syforce lowered from the sky, ready to attack the second Deathliger made a move. "What do you want?"

"I want to give you this. I swiped it from that Neo Alcadeias thing after I beat her." He shook the crystal off tossing it to Syforce. The Crystal hovered in midair, stopping in Syforce's atmosphere before hitting the ground.

Syforce turned to Fear Fang. "You think...?"

"It's possible that it was your sister."

"Some Elemental, didn't even act like one. Anyway, I figured it'd be a waste for her to have it, so I stole it and I'm giving it to you."

"Just like that?"

Deathliger nodded. "We're in war. Even if we don't like it, we gotta make decisions that we're gonna hate. And if that means siding with my enemies, then as the Darkness civilization Ruler, I have to. I've done my part by taking one of them out, now it's your turn." Deathliger directed their attention to the Flaming Ballom creature as his presence lit the trees on fire as he went past them.

"Well well, it seems that there's one more Elemental to kill." Neo Ballom grinned. "I knew I missed one."

"So are you applying that you're the one who destroyed Alcadeias?" Syforce asked.

Neo Ballom lit his hands on fire. "Red handed."

Syforce's Evo Crystal radiated brighter as his anger rose. The light got so strong that it engulfed him in it. After a second, Alcadeias emerged from the light as he shot its white wings away from him.

"For my sister... I will defeat you!" Alcadeias roared loudly. The Two Creatures then charged each other, ready to fight.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ancient War: Fiona's Knight

_[New York City, Present Time]_

"She's a 15000 power, speed attacking Triple Breaker. In other words: She's a natural born tool of destruction. Ike, kill Dual Fang."

Neo Cannon charged her cannon and shot it across the Battle Zone, impaling Tsume, much to C.J.'s horror.

"Tsume!" C.J. shouted, as he fell to his knees.

"Don't worry; I'll be back sooner than you know..." Tsume's data fell apart as the Beast Folk were left dumbstruck.

"Waste of space... Not worth my time." Neo Cannon Skyterror replied coldly.

C.J. was still in disbelief as that was his only shot at getting Bolshack Dragon back. He couldn't believe it. It was only a matter of time, before Skyterror would kill off the rest of his creatures. C.J.'s glove sparked violently all of the sudden, much to Cindy's pleasure.

"That did it." She smiled. Her Glove sparked red lightning as Neo Cannon materialized behind her.

"Things are about to get serious." Megan said, watching the creatures and shields appear.

"Are you sure that kid's never Kaijudo Dueled before?" Luke asked, seeing the glove become more violent with the Green sparks.

"Yes we're positive." Jake replied.

"In that case, I wonder if he has a different answer to that." Luke said, pointing.

The rest of them stared at C.J., who found his hand sparking. He smirked at the sight and looked back at Cindy. "I was wondering when this was going to start happening." He said confidently.

"So you know about Kaijudo Dueling?" Cindy asked.

C.J. smirked. "Let's find out how much I learned in two days." C.J. drew his next card. "Nice meeting you Neo Cannon Skyterror; Hate to see you go."

C.J. set his ninth mana in the mana zone and tapped six of them.

"I cast: Natural Snare!" C.J. called out.

The room became shocked at the lucky draw as Neo Cannon Skyterror was constricted by vines reaching from under it; it was forcefully dragged down into the ground, never to be seen from again…

* * *

_[Kaijin no Sekai 6,000 years ago…]_

Fear Fang ran through the Jungle, leaving Alcadeias to fight against Neo Ballom, The sounds of trees breaking, and the fire spewing sky surrounded him as he ran back to his village.

"_Please… let everyone be alright…"_ he hoped.

Unfortunately, when he returned… Neo Ballom left it scorched. The area was burned down, the red flames still burning in certain areas, and the charred creatures were left in front of him, black and unrecognizable. Fear Fang dropped to his knees and roared at the top of his lungs, due to his devastation.

"Thanks for that, it help me find where you were you fur ball." Neo Cannon's voice said as the Wyvern hovered overhead.

"Oh no!" Fear Fang said. He turned to run off.

"You're not getting away this time!" Neo Cannon Skyterror screeched as she chased after him.

Fear Fang ran in the direction where he came from as he desperately tried to dodge Neo Cannon's endless shots that decimated the area around him. Examining that, it gave him an idea.

"You can't run forever!" Twin Cannon said as she moved faster behind him.

Fear Fang jumped into a tree and turned back. "I stopped running about ten seconds ago. I got you right where I wanted."

Neo Cannon Skyterror looked around to see rotting trees and vines descending from the branches all around. "Bad move. Rotting wood burns faster and causes more damage. Was this a suicide attempt? Are you trying to take me down?"

Fear Fang laughed and snapped his claws. "I never said I'd be taking you down. Fiona will."

The Vines suddenly latched onto Neo Cannon Skyterror, constricting it.

"What the- What is this!" She yelled, feeling the trees feeding on it's energy.

"This is a forbidden area known as Fiona's Hunting Ground. Here live carnivorous Tree folk waiting to catch their prey with its vines. You're on their menu tonight.

"Why you… You're going to regret this!"

"If it means, stopping your terror… I'll take every last drop of regret. As the King of the Nature Civilization, I will carry the burden of my fallen victims on my shoulders, and become the defender of this forest, even if it means killing the threat.

His words caused the Evo Crystal to glow a bright green light. Neo Cannon's pain grew when it was exposed to the light. She was then consumed by the trees, being absorbed through its vines.

Fear Fang looked at the glowing crystal and walked towards his final destination: Neo's Castle. He roared at the top of his lungs as he finally evolved. He now became Fiona's Knight: Fighter Dual Fang.

Alcadeias thrashed Neo Ballom around with ease, as his anger was harder to extinguish that his flames. Eventually Neo Ballom died from his battle and Alcadeias did away with the body, as the Evo Crystal dropped from its palm. Alcadeias took the Evo Crystal, examining it.

"You did well kid." Deathliger yawned as he sat in the non-burning tree behind him.

"Thank you…" Alcadeias spoke up. He didn't want to say it, but he had to admit to himself that a Darkness Creature has just saved his life, and retrieved his Sister's Evo Crystal.

"There's no need. Like I mentioned, we're at war. Whether we like it or not, we have to deal with the hand we're dealt. There's two down and one to go."

Alcadeias reverted back into Syforce as he floated down to Deathliger. "You think he'll be able to beat Neo?"

"He better, he has the whole world riding on his shoulders…" Deathliger replied.

* * *

_[New York City, Present Time] _

"What did he do, fill his deck with nothing but triggers?" Brian asked, surprised that he got Natural Snare so easily. "Practically every other turn he triggers something."

"What I'm more focused about, is why his hand is glowing." Jake looked on.

"He's not telling us something." Karon said, staring at the duelist. "Just what is he hiding?"

"With that last 3 mana, I cast Dimension Gate." C.J. takes his deck and skims through for his desired creature. He also takes the opportunity to form a quick strategy in his head with the cards he has left.

"I take my _Second_ Fighter Dual Fang from my deck." C.J. shuffles his cards and sets the deck back down. "Not that it matters anyway. Barkwhip, Break her last shield!"

C.J. tapped Barkwhip as it charged and destroyed Cindy's final shield.

"Next turn, you're done." C.J. said as he ended.

Cindy looked at him for a second, and suddenly busted out laughing. "You're cute, thinking you're going to defeat me. Neo's going to kill you before that happens."

Neo suddenly stood from his throne and roared, alerting everyone in the room. This petty little fight is over. I'll exterminate you all now.

"Sire what are you talking about?" Cindy turned.

"You humans are insignificant, I much rather take care of the rest myself. In order words, I have no use for you…"

Neo raised his Claw and ignited it. He sent it crashing down towards Cindy, but it was cut short by a sudden interruption.

"I can't believe it worked…" C.J. said breathing heavily.

"It's you…!" Neo snarled. "The Fiona Knight."

"Long time no see." Tsume said, using his sword to push Neo Back. Neo flew back into the ceiling, dropping back to the ground. The impact shook the room, as it began to cave in, debris falling from the ceiling. The group of teenagers, without second guessing bolted out of the room, leaving Neo and Tsume fighting.

"Bro, you gotta explain some things when we come out of this alive." Jake said as he ran ahead

"Only if you tell me why you guys insisted on helping me!" C.J. shot back.

The group made it outside as Tsume and Neo flew from the basement and out into the night sky.

"Why can't I beat you? Just die already!" Neo roared. Civilians started to scramble left and right as they saw the giant monsters fighting above them.

"That's because, you're nothing without your generals, and they're all dead! Just like 6,000 years ago!"

* * *

_[Kaijin no Sekai 6,000 years ago…]_

As Fighter Dual Fang ran towards the Castle in the Fire Kingdom, he hacked and slashed his way through neo converted creatures, all the way to Neo's throne room.

"I've been expecting you." Neo said as he stood up. Neo stretched his black wings out as they shook off black and indigo colored flames.

"So you're Neo Bolshack Dragon." Fighter Dual Fang said, staring him down."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Neo said in a calm sarcastic manner. "Are you here to become a replacement for Neo Alcadeias?"

"Actually I'm here to replace all three of them."

"Oh, so your comrades managed to defeat my Generals. Well it's to be expected, they were very young and very incomplete."

"Why you… You just used them as tools didn't you!"

"Yes, I did. Once a tool is broken, you have no use for it."

"Your actions killed thousands of lives, you destroyed the leaders!"

"Well, I don't want any competition. Not only that, but the Evo Crystals have an immense amount of power that I plan on using to turn surviving creatures into Neo Creatures with just one motion. So here's that I have planned: Give me the crystal, and you won't die."

Fighter Dual Fang readied his sword and shield. "You'll have to pry it out of my dead claws!"

"That's option 2." Neo smirked. He charged Fighter Dual Fang as his sword and Neo's Claw clashed with each other. The two battled furiously with each other with Fighter Dual Fang's power steadily increasing from his memories of his fallen comrades.

They eventually made it outside of the palace as the fighting continued. Fighter Dual Fang's power continued to increase as the two backed off for a second.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Fighter Dual Fang roared.

"This shouldn't be possible. Why is he more powerful than I am?" Neo pondered.

"It's because, you're body's deteriorating. It can't handle the chemicals inside and it's rejecting it. On top of that… you used most of it on those Neo-Rejects.

"Impossible!" Neo shouted. "There's no way that my body is dying!"

"There's no honor in fighting a weakened opponent. This is the way of the Nature Civilization. We'll meet again when you're at full strength."

Fighter Dual Fang turned and walked away from the battle.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE LEAVING!" Neo roared bolting towards Fighter Dual Fang.

"Forgive me… Elder Niofa…" Fighter Dual Fang swiftly turned and struck Neo Bolshack Dragon with his sword so that he came crashing down to the ground, for good.

"Damn… You." Neo uttered. The black smoke left his body as the prince died on the ground next to him.

"May you rest in peace, young prince…" He whispered as he reverted into Fear Fang. He looked up at the Fire civilization's remains and nodded. "I promise to rebuild this place as well. After all, I'm responsible for their leader's death."

Syforce and Deathliger approached, finding Prince Bolshack body lying on the ground.

"Poor kid." Deathliger sighed. "The things nations do for war."

"I know." Fear Fang agreed. "That's why; we need to fix it, for the future generations…"

"Right." Syforce nodded. Deathliger nodded as well.

"Let's get to work…" Fear Fang nodded as the trio walked back to look for survivors in the onslaught that Neo brought to the Fire Civilization…"

* * *

_[New York City, Present Time] _

"Tsume! Let's finish this off!" C.J threw two 'Aura Blast' spell cards into the air, causing a mysterious green pillar to shoot from the sky. Tsume was caughted in the radiation as it's sword began to glow fiercely, the same emerald lightning developed around it as well as on C.J.'s Glove.

"TODOMEDA!" C.J. Shouted.

Neo Bolshack Dragon ignited his Claws as the two charged each other. The clash caused a midair explosion, which lit up the dark sky.

When the light cleared, Tsume dropped his sword which disintegrated before hitting the ground.

Neo turned back and laughed at them. "This isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll be back… and when I return… I'll be after your head!" Neo suddenly fell forward as it dispersed into red data.

Tsume turned to C.J., giving him a thumb up. C.J. returned it back as Tsume turned into green data. In the next few seconds, Tsume's voice was heard back in the deck case.

"Well; great way to spend a Tuesday night huh?" Tsume said.

C.J. dipped his head shook it. "Shut up." Suddenly a red card dropped from the sky as C.J. got a closer look at it.

"It's Bolshack Dragon!" C.J. said as he dove for it. He stared at the card intently making sure he wasn't going nuts. It was a little beat up, but it was indeed Jamie's card.

C.J. stood up, only to come face to face with Luke.

"Nice going kid." He held his hand out. "That was amazing what you just pulled."

"But what was it exactly that I did?"

"That my friend was the legendary art of Kaijudo. Your team will explain it." Luke turned to re-join his team but stopped short. "Before I go…"

He threw a card at C.J. He looked at it as Luke smirked. "Cool huh? It's a replacement for the Bolshack Dragon that I ripped up. It's the least I could do for you saving our butts."

"Metalwing Skyterror…?"

"Give it to that Chick; tell her we're sorry for everything. See you at the tournament kid." The four of them walked away from the group.

"You're OK Cindy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah… Just a little shaken up. What happened?"

"I'll explain it in the morning." Luke said, pulling Cindy close to him.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

* * *

The next morning, Jamie woke up and did her normal routine. Heading into the kitchen she grabs a bowl out of the cabinet, the milk and the box of Captain Crunch. She turns on the TV to watch something for the twenty minutes before she has to get ready for school.

"Morning, kiddo." A male voice said from the kitchen as Jamie planted her person onto the couch.

"Morning." Jamie said with a spoon full of artificially flavored berry cereal in her mouth.

A young man about 19 years old with dirty blonde hair wearing a red t-shirt and white and black jacket, with black Jeans and white sneakers walked into the living room where his little sister was.

"Ready for the tournament yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, I still need a few more wins and I'll get my share of the points completed." She replied.

A White Dragon with Steel Blue armor materialized on her Brother's Shoulder.

"Jason, it's time to go, they're waiting for us." The dragon said.

"Got something to do today?" Jamie asked as she finished the bowl.

"My friends and I volunteered to do some DM 101 course at TCG towers today."

"So you're gonna be there later on?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe; if you want, you can bring your team over so I can meet the fifth member you guys were able to get."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Great, then I'll see you guys later. Come on Inferno." Jason grabbed his bag and left the apartment, as Jamie walked into the kitchen to drop the bowl off.

"Time for me to head out too; come on B- Right… He's not here."

As Jamie grabbed her bag, she reached for the remote. That is until a certain news report caught her attention.

"_We were receiving reports of what seemed to be Giant monsters fighting overhead in Harlem late last night. These monsters seems to resemble monsters based on popular trading card games, and were confirmed to be projections for the upcoming Duel Masters movie, getting ready to hit theatres this winter. There were some site damage, but so one was hurt."_

"That's no movie projection… That's Fighter Dual Fang… and Blaze!"

Jamie's next motive was to race off to school to confront her team.

* * *

Later on at school, when she finally got a hold of them she demanded answers. C.J. comes clean about what happened, and gave her Blaze and the Metalwing Skyterror. Jamie broke down and hugged C.J., for his great leap into getting her beloved card back, as she left to get reacquainted.

"You're welcome bro." Jake said.

"So that's why. You want me to get with Jamie, is that it?"

"Bingo!" Dylan said.

"Not happening." C.J. said.

"Not yet anyway." Jake said. "Now it's your turn."

"Explain to me what Kaijudo is first. I had a dream Monday night, with Tsume, teaching me how to re-create creatures in our world."

"Well that's the gist of it. Sit down, we got all lunch period to explain what Kaijudo is so get comfortable…"

[END]

* * *

Shuriken16: And once again, we're done. Now we're going to jump into part 2 of this story arc which deals with some character development and introduction, which will lead into the tournament portion. And I promise, they'll be some surprises. SO with that note, I bid u a good night.


	10. Shining Metallic Inferno

[Kaijudo Corner]

Jamie: Hey people it's me Jamie. It's been a while, about six chapters I guess. Anyway, let's not waste any time.

* * *

The next morning, Jamie woke up and did her normal routine. Heading into the kitchen she grabs a bowl out of the cabinet, the milk and the box of Captain Crunch. She turns on the TV to watch something for the twenty minutes before she has to get ready for school.

"Morning, kiddo." A male voice said from the kitchen as Jamie planted her person onto the couch.

"Morning." Jamie said with a spoon full of artificially flavored berry cereal in her mouth.

A young man about 19 years old with dirty blonde hair wearing a red t-shirt and white and black jacket, with black Jeans and white sneakers walked into the living room where his little sister was.

"Ready for the tournament yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, I still need a few more wins and I'll get my share of the points completed." She replied.

A White Dragon with Steel Blue armor materialized on her Brother's Shoulder.

"Jason, it's time to go, they're waiting for us." The dragon said.

"Got something to do today?" Jamie asked as she finished the bowl.

"My friends and I volunteered to do some DM 101 course at TCG towers today."

"So you're gonna be there later on?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe; if you want, you can bring your team over so I can meet the fifth member you guys were able to get."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Great, then I'll see you guys later. Come on Inferno." Jason grabbed his bag and left the apartment, as Jamie walked into the kitchen to drop the bowl off.

"Time for me to head out too; come on B- Right… He's not here."

As Jamie grabbed her bag, she reached for the remote. That is until a certain news report caught her attention.

"_We were receiving reports of what seemed to be Giant monsters fighting overhead in Harlem late last night. These monsters seems to resemble monsters based on popular trading card games, and were confirmed to be projections for the upcoming Duel Masters movie, getting ready to hit theatres this winter. There were some site damage, but so one was hurt."_

"That's no movie projection… That's Fighter Dual Fang… and Blaze!"

Jamie's next motive was to race off to school to confront her team.

* * *

Later on at school, when she finally got a hold of them she demanded answers. C.J. comes clean about what happened, and gave her Blaze and the Metalwing Skyterror. Jamie broke down and hugged C.J., for his great leap into getting her beloved card back, as she left to get reacquainted.

"You're welcome bro." Jake said.

"So that's why. You want me to get with Jamie, is that it?"

"Bingo!" Dylan said.

"Not happening." C.J. said.

"Not yet anyway." Jake said. "Now it's your turn."

"Explain to me what Kaijudo is first. I had a dream Monday night, with Tsume, teaching me how to re-create creatures in our world."

"Well that's the gist of it. Sit down; we got all lunch period to explain what Kaijudo is so get comfortable…"

* * *

Chapter 10: Shining Metallic Inferno

The group of teens takes their seats at the lunch table as Jake collects a card from everyone. Jamie returns with a tray of food and Blaze happily flying above her. He takes her Metalwing Skyterror as well. He lines the cards up one by one as he gets started.

"OK, let's see, where should I start?" Jake pondered. "Kaijudo is an ancient art involving transferring creatures from their world, known as the Kaijin no Sekai, into our world, Earth. The Kaijin no Sekai is a parallel Earth where the Duel Masters TCG is based on. About fifteen years ago, a group of astronauts who were swallowed by a mysterious black hole returned one day with information of what happened to them during the time they disappeared. They describe a world similar to earth, with creatures with unimaginable powers and abilities. It was like living in a child's imagination. This is where Duel Masters got its start.

"OK…"

"Few years pass and the TCG is released with a sudden spike in the mainstream after the first few weeks. Tournaments were happening on a daily basis and everybody was playing the game. Unfortunately, it was shut down due to the sudden appearance of the very creatures, appearing in duels.

"Continue."

"In 2011, when the game had a sudden revival, the rumors of the appearance of creatures opened the door to the usage of the K-Terminal and the AI Deck Avatars. The Ranking system was created and circulation was restarted. Despite that, there are few duelists who have the potential to re-create the creatures, not as flesh and blood, but as digital copies, like a satellite stream."

"So basically it's Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakugan and Digimon, with a hint of Fullmetal Alchemist, all in real-life." C.J. concluded.

"Technically speaking, I guess you can say that. Our lives are based on 'various anime.'" Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"What was your dream about two nights ago, I meant to ask?" Karon brought up.

C.J. thought for a minute about what he dreamt about. "Well, I dreamt about being in a broken down area in the city. There was a black dragon causing destruction fighting against Tsume. My Glove was covered in sparks like it was on fire. Tsume was losing the fight and I didn't know where you guys were. After last night, I thought that my dream came true. Tsume instructed me that my glove was sparking because I had control of the creatures in the area, except for the dragon he was fighting. And that's when I saw someone else in the area."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. They were on the Dark Dragon's shoulder and all I could see was their piercing red eyes. Before anything else, the dream ended."

"Is it a vision?" Jake wondered.

"I just think it was a bad nightmare. Before we went to go and get the card back, I tried to ignite the lightning on my glove like in my dream, to make sure I wasn't going crazy. I didn't do it. But during my duel with Cindy, something told me that I wasn't imaging things when it sparked up the moment Tsume was destroyed. How I confirmed it, was when Cindy did it of her own free will."

"Well, Just to get it out of the way, S-Rank duelist and a few lower Ranks can manage to pull it off. That's why S-Ranks are nicknamed: Kaijudo Masters. We're able to do it, as we were trained by S-Rank Duelist." Jamie said.

"I get it." C.J. said. He took the nature card from the table and stared at it. "Kaijudo Arts… I want to learn."

"Well good luck, it'll take a while to master." Dylan mentioned.

"That's no problem. Besides I'm only a D-Rank, it'll take a while for me to be at the level that you guys are at. Like the Nature Civilization, I'm patient."

"Says the one who dove headfirst into danger last night without a plan." Tsume snuck in.

C.J. glared at his deck case and turned it off. "Love the fact that these cases have off switches on them."

* * *

Later on, Team KG headed to TCG Towers after school, since Jamie remembered her brother's words to her earlier, about teaching DM to the kids.

Jason stood by a table in the center of the room, going over the five civilizations to the young elementary school kids and teens that were curious about DM.

"So, let's review. Fire is the Red Civilization, with creatures like Dragons and Robots. They focus on fast attacks and heavy damage. Water is the Blue Civilization, filled with Cybernetic beings and aquatic Creatures, which specializes in dealing with cards in your hand and deck. Nature is the Green Civilization, working on building your mana up to summon very powerful creatures, or an army to overtake your opponent. Light, the Yellow Civilization has many powerful blockers and cards that stall your opponent, to keep them from attacking. And Darkness, the Black Civilization, helps to destroy your opponent's resources so they can't counteract with anything. Mixing them together with 2 or more groups of cards would make the deck's possibilities grow, even if the civilizations are natural enemies.

"What does he mean by that?" C.J. asked Karon.

"He means that the five civilizations have allies and enemies. Fire works well with Nature and Darkness, but Nature is enemies with Darkness, so it works better with Light. Light is allies with water, but Water is allies with darkness."

"Basically, it goes like this: Deck Combinations can mostly benefit as: Fire & Nature, Nature & Light, Light & Water, Water & Darkness, and Darkness & Fire." Dylan simplified.

"However, Fire and Light is an excellent strategy to work with as well." Jason said, overhearing their conversation. The group turns to KG, since Jason put them on the spot.

"You must be C.J." Jason said, holding his hand out. "My sister mentioned that you were their fifth member."

"Sister… You're Jamie's brother?" C.J. asked.

"Indeed I am. The name's Jason Martin; nice to meet you. Kettou Da."

C.J. shook his hand, but was surprised by his sudden challenge. "Right now?"

"Why not? Besides, if you win, you get double the points on you card for beating a higher rank than you. I'll be using my C-rank Deck for this one, so if you manage to win, you'll walk away with two points instead of one. You in?"

"Bring it on, Yoshi!"

The two then activated the hologram setting on the K-Terminal and slipped their gloves on to get started.

* * *

"If you don't mind, I want to start." Jason said.

"I have no problem with that." C.J. replied, drawing his hand.

"Shields up!" They said in unison, causing the ten holograms to appear.

Jason, like he said set light mana, ending his turn.

C.J. drew his card, set nature mana and ended.

Jason drew a card, set Fire mana, and tapped them both.

"I summon: Kooc Pollon." Jason said as the knight armored fire bird ran into the battle zone. "Your turn."

"Right." C.J. drew his card and set it. "I summon: Torcon."

Torcon materialized in the Battle Zone in a Green Whirlwind.

Jason drew a card, set mana and tapped the three. "Cocco Lupia, Let's go!"

A small red Fire bird with a flute strapped on its back flew into the battle zone next to Kooc Pollon.

"Kooc, Break his Shield, Ike!" Jason tapped Kooc as it ran as fast as its little legs could handle, tackling a shield.

"No trigger." C.J. confirmed. He drew his next card and set it. "I summon: Fear Fang. Torcon, Ike!"

Torcon threw its beads towards Jason's shield, as Jason retrieved it.

"Shield Trigger: Kolon the Oracle. Tap Fear Fang."

"What?" C.J. realized.

The Shield regained a shape as it became a yellow orb with orange metallic wings. Protruding from under the wings were cybernetic hands and electrified tentacles from its underbelly. Kolon used those very tentacles to paralyze Fear Fang.

"When Kolon enters the battle zone, I get to tap one of your creatures." Jason smirked.

"Fine; I end." C.J. said disappointed.

Jason drew his card and smirked. "Now you're going to see what Fire and light can really do." He set his mana and tapped all four of them.

"I summon: Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning."

Ruby and Topaz Mana crystals appeared as they came together to form a UFO-like creature, with a twin headed Wyvern on opposite sides. The one on the top was a gold color, electricity radiating from its body, while the lower head was crimson, spewing fire.

"Kolon, Attack Torcon."

Kolon obeyed his master's orders as it and Torcon fought. Torcon was electrocuted while Kolon was beaten down by Torcon, resulting in both creatures being sent into the grave.

"Kooc, Break his shield."

Kooc then tackled another shield.

"Shield Trigger: Natural Snare. I send Lupia to mana."

The vines did their work, capturing Lupia and dragging it away.

"With nothing else to attack with, I end my turn."

C.J. drew his card and set mana. "I summon: Bronze Arm Tribe and sent the top card to mana. I then tap the two remaining to evolve it into Barkwhip, the Smasher. Fear Fang attack!"

Jason smirked again. "Bad move kid. Aegis, Block."

Aegis moved in front of Fear Fang and electrified him. The Creature flipped upside down, as its Flame head doused Barkwhip as well, both Beast Folk being sent to the grave.

"What the? Why did Barkwhip die too?"

"That's the beauty of Aegis. When it blocks and wins a battle, it destroys all other creatures that share a race with it, namely, Barkwhip as well, as it was a Beast Folk too. It's my turn, right?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Great then." Jason drew his card and set it. "I summon Locant the Oracle, and Cocco Lupia."

Locant the Oracle was a Yellow orb Creature with slits in the front of it, for its face. Lupia flew in right behind it.

"Your turn." Jason said. "I figure I'd give you a chance to breathe, I don't want to finish this too fast."

"That's kind of you." C.J. replied drawing a card. He set it and tapped all six.

"I use Natural Snare on Aegis."

As such, Aegis was retrieved and turned into mana.

Jason was up next, drawing his card and setting his seventh mana card. "Now here's a really special treat. Lupia makes all of my dragons cost two less mana. So with this 7 mana, I can do a lot this turn. For example, tap four to summon: Asylum, the Dragon Paladin!"

A black and yellow armored dragon appeared in the battle zone. It had Golden holographic wings and crystal-like shields and sword, along with a few tiny mechanical arms.

"Three left." Jason said, flipping a Light Spell from his hand.

"Oh no that's not good, He's gonna summon him!" Jamie said. "His Trump Card."

"I use the spell: Rapid Reincarnation."

"Rapid Reincarnation?" C.J. repeated.

"I destroy Kooc Pollon, so it can be reborn into the Metallic Inferno: Bolmeteus Steel Dragon!"

Kooc Pollon shot straight up into the air, chirping it's last chirp before a white light ate it. A few seconds later, a white dragon with blue plated armor shot down in its place.

"Meet my Avatar: Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. I end my turn."

C.J. didn't like his odds, but he was far from losing his cool. He drew his card and set his seventh mana.

"My only hope is to swarm him. I summon: Burning Mane, Torcon, and Bronze Arm Tribe."

The tree creatures materialized into the battle zone.

"My turn I guess." Jason drew his card and set the eighth mana card. "Let's see. "I'm going to show you, how deadly an _S-Rank_ Duelist can be.

"You're an S-Rank?" C.J. asked surprised. It then occurred to him what Jake said days before.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_"Her brother's a Kaijudo Master, who uses a Fire and Light Deck. Blaze was her brother's Avatar Card when he first started out. But after he became a Kaijudo Master, and Jamie started dueling, he gave Blaze to her, so that a part of him will be there for every duel she takes part in. So losing Bolshack Dragon... it crushed her."_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

I remember now, so you're a Kaijudo Master, aren't you?"

"Got that right kid. Now as I was saying, I use 7 mana to cast Holy Awe to tap your creatures. And the last fire mana to use Fist of Forever and I use it on Asylum. Asylum, Destroy Torcon!"

Asylum roared, and charged Torcon, slicing him in half, turning it into green data. Asylum untapped.

"Wait, how could it untap like that?" C.J. shot.

"Using fist of forever, when Asylum wins a battle, he can untap, giving him the chance to attack again. Now, attack Bronze and then Burning Mane."

Asylum followed the orders laying waste to those two as well.

"Now Bolmeteus, Double Break!"

Bolmeteus nodded, locking on to two shields with its cannons and blasting them away.

"You're not getting off that easily, Shield Tri-"

"I also forgot to mention, when Bolmeteus Breaks a shield, they're sent to the graveyard not your hand, making the Shield Trigger effect nullified."

"You mean…" C.J. looked at his shields and was devastated at what they were. "Mana Nexus and Fighter Dual Fang."

"Cocco Lupia, Break his last shield!"

Lupia chirped and flew through the last shield.

"Asylum, Todomeda."

Asylum roared and let out beams of light that shot towards C.J., ending the duel.

"And there you have it, Civilizations can be enemies, but at the same time can put aside their differences, to overcome anything. That was a good game, with a Little work, you'll be a extremely powerful duelist, I can tell."

C.J. gathers his cards and slid them into his deck case. "Thanks. When I get up to that level, I'll want a rematch."

"I'd be glad to." Jason smirked.

The two shook hands as the viewers swarmed the front counter, wanting to get started on making their decks. Karon sighed and walked over to the counter to get everyone premade starter decks of their choice.

"So, I have one more request." C.J. said.

"What is it?"

"I…"

"You wanna ask my sister out? Well, you should be the one asking her, not me."

"Seriously what's up with you guys and that? No, that's not what I wanted to say. You heard about what happened in Harlem last night right?"

"With the Creatures fighting; Yeah, Jamie told me everything. She also said that you were the one who got Blaze back for her, I thank you for that."

"Well, the thing is, I didn't know what I was doing, it was like I didn't have control of Tsume, my Avatar. SO I was wondering, if you could help me to become a Kaijudo Master like the others."

"Me? Well, I would but the thing is, I have to prepare for a tournament being held in Japan two days from now. My team is waiting for me as it is, that's the reason why they aren't here."

"Oh, I see."

"But don't worry, I taught Jamie everything I know. She's a great teacher. Her and her team."

"Really, thanks!" C.J. smiled.

"No problem. Just make sure she keeps her temper down, she's a bit of a hothead; I'm counting on you bro." Jason turned and walked out the door of the shop.

"Jason left already?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, he said that he had to go meet his team."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he mentioned that. Oh well. Wanna go find some noobs to thrash around?"

"If it's alright with you, I'm gonna take a break, your Bro did a number on me just now."

"OK then. You can just watch." Jamie said as she ran up to the counter.

"Yeah, I'll do that." C.J. then thought about his dream again.

"Just who was that?" He said out loud.

"Yo, Dude, Karon needs some help over here!" Dylan called out.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming. Oh shoot, I forgot."

C.J. flipped the switch on his deck case, causing Tsume to materialize on C.J's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" C.J. told Tsume.

"It's no problem." Tsume replied calmly.

"What you're not mad?"

"Not anymore. I was actually thinking about what your dream."

"You too huh?"

"I think it's something we should watch out for."

"Same thing I was thinking."

"C.J. You coming or what?" Jake called out.

"On my way!" He answered back, heading up to the counter…

[END]


	11. Teach me how to Kaijudo!

[Kaijudo Portal]

C.J.: Yo duelist, let's jump into the tournament saga, as with the next half of the story, we'll be focusing on the tournament; the first five chapters are going to be filler, building character development for us, while hopefully, the last ten will be on the actual duel circuit. So let's get started with me first.

* * *

Jason was up next, drawing his card and setting his seventh mana card. "Now here's a really special treat. Lupia makes all of my dragons cost two less mana. So with this 7 mana, I can do a lot this turn. For example, tap four to summon: Asylum, the Dragon Paladin!"

A black and yellow armored dragon appeared in the battle zone. It had Golden holographic wings and crystal-like shields and sword, along with a few tiny mechanical arms.

"Three left." Jason said, flipping a Light Spell from his hand.

"Oh no that's not good, He's gonna summon him!" Jamie said. "His Trump Card."

"I use the spell: Rapid Reincarnation."

"Rapid Reincarnation?" C.J. repeated.

"I destroy Kooc Pollon, so it can be reborn into the Metallic Inferno: Bolmeteus Steel Dragon!"

Kooc Pollon shot straight up into the air, chirping it's last chirp before a white light ate it. A few seconds later, a white dragon with blue plated armor shot down in its place.

"Meet my Avatar: Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. I end my turn."

C.J. didn't like his odds, but he was far from losing his cool. He drew his card and set his seventh mana.

"My only hope is to swarm him. I summon: Burning Mane, Torcon, and Bronze Arm Tribe."

The tree creatures materialized into the battle zone.

"My turn I guess." Jason drew his card and set the eighth mana card. "Let's see. "I'm going to show you, how deadly an _S-Rank_ Duelist can be.

"You're an S-Rank?" C.J. asked surprised. It then occurred to him what Jake said days before.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_"Her brother's a Kaijudo Master, who uses a Fire and Light Deck. Blaze was her brother's Avatar Card when he first started out. But after he became a Kaijudo Master, and Jamie started dueling, he gave Blaze to her, so that a part of him will be there for every duel she takes part in. So losing Bolshack Dragon... it crushed her."_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

I remember now, so you're a Kaijudo Master, aren't you?"

"Got that right kid. Now as I was saying, I use 7 mana to cast Holy Awe to tap your creatures. And the last fire mana to use Fist of Forever and I use it on Asylum. Asylum, Destroy Torcon!"

Asylum roared, and charged Torcon, slicing him in half, turning it into green data. Asylum untapped.

"Wait, how could it untap like that?" C.J. shot.

"Using fist of forever, when Asylum wins a battle, he can untap, giving him the chance to attack again. Now, attack Bronze and then Burning Mane."

Asylum followed the orders laying waste to those two as well.

"Now Bolmeteus, Double Break!"

Bolmeteus nodded, locking on to two shields with its cannons and blasting them away.

"You're not getting off that easily, Shield Tri-"

"I also forgot to mention, when Bolmeteus Breaks a shield, they're sent to the graveyard not your hand, making the Shield Trigger effect nullified."

"You mean…" C.J. looked at his shields and was devastated at what they were. "Mana Nexus and Fighter Dual Fang."

"Cocco Lupia, Break his last shield!"

Lupia chirped and flew through the last shield.

"Asylum, Todomeda."

Asylum roared and let out beams of light that shot towards C.J., ending the duel.

* * *

Chapter 11: Teach me how to Kaijudo!

One month passes after the Neo Incident and the Duel between C.J. and Jason, Jamie's older brother. During that time, C.J. and the others have been working on their wins, each of them getting closer to them. Jake and Karon, gaining two points from their duels with Brian and Megan from team Neo respectively, were at 9, while Dylan was at 8, Jamie, now was at 8, and C.J. getting up to 6. This put the team at 40/50. In addition to that, C.J. took Jason's advice and asked Jamie to coach him in Kaijudo Dueling; However…

"I knew this wasn't gonna end well." Dylan sighed.

"How many lessons did they get through?" Jake asked.

"In the last month; one: the introductory course." Karon replied.

"Nice…"

The trio was of course talking about Jamie and C.J. Jamie's Kaijudo coaching wasn't the greatest, surprisingly; At least, not by C.J.'s standards.

"Come on, what aren't you getting? We went over this." Jamie shot.

"To imagine a burning flame being directed to my hand doesn't seem to work with a nature duelist!" He returned fire.

"He has a point there." Dylan said.

"Shut up! This is how my brother taught me how to use Kaijudo."

"But when your brother first started out, he was a Fire duelist, so of course he'd have you imagine a burning flame."

"How about we just take a break from this and work on it later." Jake said.

"Fine by me," C.J. said walking towards the bench where the rest of the team was.

"Wait a sec, we're not done yet!" Jamie said.

"Aw just give it a rest. Patience is a virtue." C.J. replied, lying back on the bench. He suddenly felt his shirt tug as he was launched into Jamie's face.

Dylan sighed again. "Idiot…"

"What did you just say?" Jamie growled, her gloved fist ignited red lightning.

C.J. looked down. "See why can't I do that?"

"Because she's pissed, and her anger is like a burning fire. Burning fire, directed towards her fist, and there ya go: Fire Kaijudo. OK I'm hungry lets head to McDonalds." Jake summarized.

Karon and Dylan nodded and stood up from the bench. "We'll meet you guys over there."

Jamie lets go of C.J.'s shirt and joins the group.

"That's OK, I'm gonna head home, finish up Mr. Zhang's Homework."

"OK then, have it your way. You'll be at TCG towers tonight? There's supposed to be some MLG recruitment on the Video Game level."

"Yeah I guess. See how far I can get through my HW. See you guys tonight then."

"Later bro." Jake waved.

"And the sparks continue to fly, don't they?" Tsume laughed. "Lover's quarrel, it looked like."

"Get off my back, you fur ball" C.J. snarled. "It's nothing like that. She's just too hardheaded to understand that her method isn't gonna work with me."

"Or it could just be that you're too hardheaded to listen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Who said that you needed to imagine a fireball? Imagine a tree or something related to nature; a Natureball."

"A what; Never mind, I don't wanna know."

* * *

As C.J. walked through the never-ending Central Park, he looks into the sky, seeing a group of Azure-colored butterflies flying out of a nearby tree.

"Wow, that's cool."

"They're called Spring Azure Butterflies." A male voice said from behind.

C.J. turned around, finding a young man taking pictures of the rare insects. He was tall, Caucasian with ruffled brown hair, wearing a Green Hoodie, black shirt, jeans and white sneakers. Around his neck was an expensive camera, which he was using to take the pictures.

"They're very rare to this area; it's amazing to see a number of them like this."

"Um, who are you exactly?" C.J. asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Trey Harrison. I'm a student at Hunter College studying Entomology."

"Entomology…?"

"Study of insects."

"OK, I got you."

"Yeah, I'm just going around taking pictures of my project, which is gonna be a collage of different insects in central park."

"That's pretty cool. I was actually on my way home to take care of my homework."

"Oh in that case, I won't hold you up." Trey apologized. "Nice meeting you…?"

"C.J. Henderson. Nice to meet you;"

C.J. turned to walk off, but stopped suddenly. "Wait a second. You look familiar."

"How so?" Trey asked.

"Did you participate in any recent Duel Master Tournaments?"

"Actually, I'm an A-Rank Duelist." Trey admitted.

"Kid, I think you just hit the jackpot." Tsume said.

"Do you know how to Kaijudo Duel?"

"Yeah; why?"

"Do you mind telling me how to 'turn it on'?"

"Turn it on? You mean how to start it up?"

"Yeah; A friend of mine, who's a fire duelist, is having me imagine a fireball. Not working out so great."

"Well in that case, I can take about a half-hour from this and duel you. Maybe I can at least get you started."

"Thanks so much, that'd be great." C.J. replied.

* * *

The two head down the road for another two minutes, coming up to a K-Terminal. They slide their gloves on, Insert their IDs and shuffle their decks.

"I'll start." C.J. said, setting Torcon to mana.

"My turn then;" Trey drew his card and set it. "I summon: Sniper Mosquito."

A Green mosquito materialized on Trey's side. "I'm done."

C.J. drew his card and set it. "I summon: Burning Mane."

Burning Mane appeared from the two Emerald Crystals.

Trey drew his card and he sets another. "I cast: Faerie life."

Two Emerald Crystals materialized as they made a little snow white fairy. She generated a Green Mana crystal from her person, as the two disappeared.

"Faerie life, allows me to send the top card of my deck to mana." Trey said as he set the third card. "I end."

C.J. drew his card and set his third. "I summon: Bronze-Arm tribe."

Bronze appeared as well, throwing his hidden emerald into the air. C.J. then sent the top card of his deck to mana.

"Burning Mane, Ike!"

Burning Mane, charged, jumping over Sniper Mosquito and breaking Trey's shield.

"Shield Trigger: Faerie Life." He once again set the top card of his deck to mana, totaling 4.

"I end."

Trey drew his next card and set it. "I evolve Sniper Mosquito into Gigamantis."

Sniper Mosquito buzzed around, as the four emeralds joined to create an Evo Crystal. It joined with Sniper Mosquito, turning it into a Giant Crystal Blue mantis, with armor and blade shaped pincers.

"When any of my nature creatures are destroyed, Gigamantis sends them to my mana zone. Ike, attack Burning Mane!"

Gigamantis screeched as it charged the Lion-like creature. It grabbed it by his pincers and crushed it into green data.

C.J. moved Burning Mane to the grave and drew his next card. He set his card and tapped all five.

"I summon Fear Fang, and evolve it into Barkwhip the Smasher."

Barkwhip roared into the battle zone ready for action.

"Break his Shields!" Barkwhip and Bronze were tapped, as the two responded by taking out the shields, leaving two left."

"Not bad." Trey looked at his hand, seeing that he retrieved natural Snare and Whip Scorpion. "Shield Trigger: Whip Scorpion."

A purple Scorpion materialized into the battle zone. Its tail had two tentacles extending from the circular shield at the end of it.

Trey drew his card, and set the natural snare, that he retrieved from his shields. He taps all six cards.

"Arise, King of the Swarming Army: Ultra Mantis, Scourge of Fate!" he sets the card on top of whip scorpion, as it evolves into a Giant Green Mantis, slightly bigger than Gigamantis. Its Claws were shaped like giant scythes, as it's red eyes glared at the two Beast Folk.

"OK Gaia, Double Break!"

Ultra Mantis roared as its blades began to glow as it slashed the waves off of them and into two shields.

"Gigamantis, Ike!"

Gigamantis raced over, slashing the third shield.

"Shield trigger, Natural Snare, on Gigamantis."

The vines coiled around him, as Gigamantis was turned into two mana crystals.

"OK, that's not a problem. By the way, what are you imagining?"

"What am I…?" C.J. thought for a minute and briefly closed his eyes. "I'm seeing a Green Cyclone, like a leaf storm, centered in front of me."

"Good, now walk into it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because… That's your hidden Kaijudo ability. It's ready to join up with you. Once you walk in, it'll awaken."

C.J. hesitated, but he sucked it up and ran inside the cyclone.

"SO how does your hand feel?" Trey smirked.

C.J. slowly opened his eyes, seeing the glove in his hand spark green electricity lightly.

"It worked…" C.J.'s mouth formed into a smile. "It worked!"

"Remember that ok; whenever you wanna activate it, imaging the leaf storm. It represents the center of your being, and your hidden dueling potential. And as a result…" Trey snapped his fingers as his glove sparked, summoning Ultra Mantis behind him, while Bronze and Barkwhip showed up behind C.J.

C.J. turned around, to find his two creatures smirking.

"Now draw your card. My work is done here." Trey cross his arms and nodded.

C.J. nodded as well, drawing his card, and tapping six mana.

"Roar, King of the Jungle: Fighter Dual Fang!" Bronze arm tribe roared as he evolved into Fighter Dual Fang. The sight amazed C.J. and nearby bystanders who caught sight of the duel a while back.

"Tsume, Double Break his shields!" C.J. called out as the last two shields were broken.

"Barkwhip, Todomeda!"

Barkwhip roared as he whipped the ground causing Trey to jump back from the incoming whips. He shielded himself from the smoke. He looked at Gaia, and the Ultra Mantis nodded.

"Mission Complete…" Gaia said. He dematerialized, along with the other creatures.

"Well, that was fun." Trey nodded.

"Thanks a lot for that." C.J. said. He looked at his ID, which the point count went up to 8."

"Not a problem. I gotta go, and finish up these photos.

"Yeah, I should be on my way too."

"Nice meeting you dude." Trey waved as he walked off.

"Same to you;"

Tsume materialized and stretched. "Nice workout."

"I'll say. Finally I have a way to spark up the Kaijudo in me."

"And that's good. Now, if that dream of yours comes true, you'll be somewhat ready."

"Definitely;"

"Hold on a sec, didn't you finish Zhang's HW last night?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from Jamie for a minute."

"Lover's Quarrel… Enough said." Tsume chuckled.

C.J. Smacked his shoulder, but ended up hurting himself.

"Idiot, you can't hit holograms."

"Yeah, but I can turn you off." He flips the switch causing Tsume to disappear.

Tsume, now trapped inside the deck case stomps the data stream he found himself standing on. "Dammit, I forgot about that!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Trey walked over to a tree further in the woody area as he leaned up against it.

"I met him like you wanted me to. You sure he's a D-Rank, Luke?"

"Positive; he's the same one who saved our butts last month." The familiar voice replied from the top of the tree.

"That's pretty amazing, he quite a rare one, being able to trigger Kaijudo, despite being that inexperienced.

"Didn't act like it, did he?"

"Not a chance. Will his team be at the tournament?"

"Assuming so…"

"Great, I'll show my full power then." Trey smirked.

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Portal]

C.J: OK, my filler arc is done, I guess we'll move on to Jamie next. Cya then.


	12. The Flaming Block Rocker

[Kaijudo Corner]

Jamie: OK, next chapter is My filler arc, where I get to not only have my first duel since chapter 12, but also get to use a new card that I just got. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Arise, King of the Swarming Army: Ultra Mantis, Scourge of Fate!" he sets the card on top of whip scorpion, as it evolves into a Giant Green Mantis, slightly bigger than Gigamantis. Its Claws were shaped like giant scythes, as it's red eyes glared at the two Beast Folk.

"OK Gaia, Double Break!"

Ultra Mantis roared as its blades began to glow as it slashed the waves off of them and into two shields.

"Gigamantis, Ike!"

Gigamantis raced over, slashing the third shield.

"Shield trigger, Natural Snare, on Gigamantis."

The vines coiled around him, as Gigamantis was turned into two mana crystals.

"OK, that's not a problem. By the way, what are you imagining?"

"What am I…?" C.J. thought for a minute and briefly closed his eyes. "I'm seeing a Green Cyclone, like a leaf storm, centered in front of me."

"Good, now walk into it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because… That's your hidden Kaijudo ability. It's ready to join up with you. Once you walk in, it'll awaken."

C.J. hesitated, but he sucked it up and ran inside the cyclone.

"SO how does your hand feel?" Trey smirked.

C.J. slowly opened his eyes, seeing the glove in his hand spark green electricity lightly.

"It worked…" C.J.'s mouth formed into a smile. "It worked!"

"Remember that ok; whenever you wanna activate it, imaging the leaf storm. It represents the center of your being, and your hidden dueling potential. And as a result…" Trey snapped his fingers as his glove sparked, summoning Ultra Mantis behind him, while Bronze and Barkwhip showed up behind C.J.

C.J. turned around, to find his two creatures smirking.

"Now draw your card. My work is done here." Trey cross his arms and nodded.

C.J. nodded as well, drawing his card, and tapping six mana.

"Roar, King of the Jungle: Fighter Dual Fang!" Bronze arm tribe roared as he evolved into Fighter Dual Fang. The sight amazed C.J. and nearby bystanders who caught sight of the duel a while back.

"Tsume, Double Break his shields!" C.J. called out as the last two shields were broken.

"Barkwhip, Todomeda!"

Barkwhip roared as he whipped the ground causing Trey to jump back from the incoming whips. He shielded himself from the smoke. He looked at Gaia, and the Ultra Mantis nodded.

"Mission Complete…" Gaia said. He dematerialized, along with the other creatures.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Flaming Block Rocker

"Coach Madison!" Jamie called out as she ran down the school hallways. Jamie was searching high and low for her basketball coach, who took her off of the upcoming "Spring Boys vs. Girls" Basketball game. Jamie didn't understand why, she's been to all of the practices, kept her grades up, and did exceptionally well in most of their games. There wasn't any reason why she should be taken out.

When Jamie finally caught up with her coach, she gave her an answer.

* * *

"It's because you were out of focus for the last few practices. I wanted you to sit out to clear your head and try to focus on some other things." Jamie's coach was a young blonde haired woman, dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt and black and white tracksuit pants. She looked over her observation notes, reading what she noticed about Jamie the last few practice sessions.

"How have I been 'out of focus during practice;' I've-

"Been zoning out from time to time on the court; On top of that, you've been rushing in to make the basket; especially when there's a large group of adversity in front of you. The court doesn't work like that."

"But it works for me. That's my style; I like to rush my opponent."

"It may work sometimes, but you can't count it working all of the time.

"So I'll make sure it works."

"Jamie, just leave it be. Take some time off and do something else, you can let basketball run your life like this."

Jamie sighs and gives up. "OK fine." She walks out of the office just as the bell rings for lunch.

* * *

"So you've been suspended huh?" C.J. asked as the five of them sat at their table.

"Yeah and it sucks."

"Well basketball is a team sport. Teamwork will help you win; rushing the opponent down won't help so much if you're the only one doing it. You'll get blocked too many times." Dylan explained. "Think of it like Duel Masters."

"How can we compare it to Duel Masters?" C.J. asked curiously.

"Fire's main strength is rushing the opponent. Compare that to Light, which relies on powerful blockers as its defense." Karon took his iPad and drew a sketch of a scenario where fire creatures are being taken down by blockers more powerful.

"Comparing that to basketball: stronger blockers, stronger defense, which equals no scoring for the rusher; I.E. Jamie."

Jamie stuck her tongue at him.

"He has a point Jamie." Coach Madison said as she happened to overhear ending of the conversation.

"Um, coach?" Jamie questioned.

"I have an idea. I'll let you into the game Saturday night."

"You will! That's awe-

"If… You can get passed my defense; Kettou Da!"

This caught Jamie off guard. "A duel…?"

"You play Duel Masters don't you? And if I had to guess, you're a fire duelist. You like to rush your opponent without giving them time to think. I'm going to show you why that's not going to work all the time."

"OK then, you're on; Yoshi." Jamie nodded.

"Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

Coach Madison then sat at the table, across from Jamie. The two took their decks, shuffled them and began to set their shields.

"You first Jamie;" Her Coach said.

"Right then;" Jamie set Fire mana and ended.

Coach Madison drew her card, set mana and tapped it.

"I summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian; I end."

Jamie drew her card and set it. "Immortal Baron Vorg, I end."

Madison drew her card and set it. "Another La Ura Giga."

Jamie drew her card and set it. "I summon: Mini Titan Gett; Vorg, break her shield, Ike!"

"La Ura Blocks." Madison responded. They then moved both creatures to the grave.

Madison then drew her card and set it. "I summon: Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian." She set the card on the table, the creature having the appearance of a gold, white and black robot, with its wings folded in front to capture incoming enemies.

Jamie didn't look to happy with that play, but she shook it off.

"If you're disappointed by that, you have no idea what I have in store for you."

Jamie drew her next card, setting her fourth mana and summoning a creature.

"Mini Titan Gett, evolve into Armored Blaster Valdios." Jamie said, setting Valdios onto the table on top of Mini Titan Gett. Valdios was a creature that had the resemblance of a robot, due to the hundreds of cannons covering his body.

"Double Break!" Jamie said as she tapped her Evo.

"La Ura Giga Block." Madison responded, sending it to the grave. She then drew her card, and set her 4th mana. "I summon, Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight."

Ur Pale was in the form of a humanoid, made completely out of orange-yellow flames, holding a small lightning ball, possibly a star.

"As long as my mana stays completely light civilization only, he gains +2000 power, totaling 4500. And Pala Olesis, boosts him an extra 2000 during your turn."

Jamie drew her card and set it, now totaling five. "I summon Two Immortal Baron Vorgs; Valdios, Ike!"

"Pala blocks." Madison put it into the grave.

"Jamie hasn't made a scratch yet." C.J. commented.

"That's the point of the deck. I'm guessing it's full of blockers to stop any rush attempts."

"That's exactly right Dylan." Madison said. "Not only do I have blockers, but I also have cards that will stall her and rejuvenate my creatures as well. So if I attack with any of my blockers, I'll be able to block with them next turn. For example, the 'General of my Thunder Army' is coming onto the battlefield as we speak."

"Does she mean…" Jamie started.

"Ur Pale, evolve into Kuukai, Finder of Karma!" she set the evolution creature on top of Ur pale as it became a 10500 powered blocker. Kuukai was a creature with the appearance of a golden Chinese Lion, which connected the body of a Mecha Thunder creature, forming a centaur-like creature. Each of its joints, like other high powered Mecha Thunders, were connected by streams of electricity, Kuukai's blue."

"Damn." Jamie said annoyed.

"Try getting through now."

"Well Jamie has three creatures, so I don't think she'll have to worry about much."

Jamie drew her card and set it. _"This is getting me nowhere. It looks like I need to make a sacrifice;_ I summon: Bolshack Dragon!" Jamie said as she set her Avatar card onto the table.

"Nice one, haven't seen that card in a long time." Madison said.

"Vorgs, Ike!"Jamie tapped one, causing it to be blocked; Kuukai untapped.

"What, it can do that?" C.J. asked surprised.

"Whenever Kuukai Blocks, it untaps. But Jamie's attacking on purpose." Jake said.

"Second Vorg, Ike!"

"Kuukai Blocks."

"Valdios, Ike!"

Madison nodded and picked her shields up. "Shield Trigger, Holy Awe."

Jamie's expression grew fearful. "Oh no!"

"Nice try, trying to boost Bolshack's power so that I would be hesitant to block." Madison drew her next card and set it. I summon, Two Pala, and I attack Bolshack with Kuukai."

Jamie reluctantly moved Bolshack dragon to the grave. "If only I could get something to rid myself of Kuukai…" Jamie drew her seventh card and was surprised at what she drew. She then smirked. "This should be more than enough."

"What did you draw?"

Jamie smiled. "A Metallic Block Rocker;" Jamie turned the card over and tapped seven of her mana. "I summon: Metalwing Skyterror!"

She set the card on the table; Metalwing Skyterror, a Crimson colored Wyvern with black horns and Steel wings.

"That's the card I got from Luke." C.J. mentioned.

"Has she ever used it?" Jake wondered. "This is the first time I've seen her use it."

"What does it do exactly?"

"You'll see next turn." Jamie smirked. "I end my turn."

Madison drew her next card. "That's if you survive next turn." She tapped three mana and smiled. "I cast: Screaming Sunburst; which taps all of your creatures."

"Oh crap!" Jamie realized.

"So much for your 'Block Rocker'… Kuukai Ike!" She tapped Kuukai, its target being Metalwing Skyterror.

"Well that was a letdown." Dylan mentioned. "Something that could've taken down Kuukai is now gone."

"Why's that?" C.J. questioned.

"Metalwing Skyterror's effect is that when it attacks, it destroys one of your opponent's creatures with blocker."

"Meaning that when it attacks, Kuukai would've been chosen as a target."

"You realize, that a great duelist has a plan b right?" Jamie asked.

"You're a great duelist?" C.J. joked.

Jamie nodded. "I'll prove it right now. I don't have to rely on Metalwing, to do this!" Jamie then tapped her eight mana.

"Nice one!" Jake said.

"Soaring through the Red Clouds; Scarlet Skyterror!" Jamie said, the reddish-orange Wyvern arriving onto the battle zone.

"Now all of her blockers are destroyed." Karon commented.

Madison glared at her Kuukai, and moved it and the two palas to the grave.

"Valdios, Double Break!"

Madison picked up her two shields.

"And that's it for now." Jamie said; she let out a sigh of relief.

Madison drew her card. "I summon two Jil Warka, Time Guardians."

Jamie drew her next card. "Two Crimson hammers. One turn not being able to attack won't make a difference. I'm on a roll now."

Jamie then tapped Valdios and Scarlet due to the effects of the Jil Warkas.

Madison drew her next card. "I summon Laviel, seeker of Catastrophe. I can at least stall you."

Jamie drew her card. "I cast: Blaze Cannon, now both my creatures have power attacker +4000, and Double Breaker. Vadios, Break her last Shield!"

"Laviel Blocks." She said reluctantly.

"Scarlet, Break it!"

And her last shield was broken. "Holy awe was the card; it's useless because your creatures attacked me already." Madison drew her final card. "Are you sure that you'll be able to stay focused during the game?"

Jamie nodded. "And I promise that I won't think on my own and rush. I'll give support to my team and time to think."

"OK then. I end my turn."

Jamie drew her card. "Valdios, Todomeda!"

Madison nodded and collected her cards. "Here's a tip, leave the rushing to Duel Masters. Rushing's a great offense, but when up against a wall of blockers, just relax; it gives you time to think about what to do next. And who knows, maybe you'll get something to counter them. Like say; Metalwing and Scarlet."

Jamie looked at the cards on the table as she began to collect them.

"Just try to find the Metalwing and Scarlet on the court, the ones who can break through the line of defense; Oh and one more thing, I owe you 2 points for our duel, remind me after school OK? See you Saturday night."

Coach Madison then walked off as the bell rung.

"So, she gave you something to think about huh?" Blaze said as he materialized.

Jamie looked at her Scarlet Skyterror and Metalwing Skyterror. "She did. I just need to find them…"

* * *

In the end, Jamie was able to participate in the game. She took her coaches words to heart and didn't rush through the defense. She and her team worked well, and they manage to beat the boys' basketball team, by a few points. Speaking of which, Jamie reached her part of the 50 point goal, by now having 10 points, making them one step closer to the NYC Duel Circuit…

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Jamie: So I didn't get to use Metalwing like I wanted, but I don't care. I made it to the 10 point mark. Now I just have to wait for the guys to get there, then we'll make it to the tournament. See you guys in chapter 13.


	13. Eternal Rivals

[Kaijudo Corner]

Karon: Well I guess it's my turn. So let's just get this over with already

* * *

Jamie reluctantly moved Bolshack dragon to the grave. "If only I could get something to rid myself of Kuukai…" Jamie drew her seventh card and was surprised at what she drew. She then smirked. "This should be more than enough."

"What did you draw?"

Jamie smiled. "A Metallic Block Rocker;" Jamie turned the card over and tapped seven of her mana. "I summon: Metalwing Skyterror!"

She set the card on the table; Metalwing Skyterror, a Crimson colored Wyvern with black horns and Steel wings.

"That's the card I got from Luke." C.J. mentioned.

"Has she ever used it?" Jake wondered. "This is the first time I've seen her use it."

"What does it do exactly?"

"You'll see next turn." Jamie smirked. "I end my turn."

Madison drew her next card. "That's if you survive next turn." She tapped three mana and smiled. "I cast: Screaming Sunburst; which taps all of your creatures."

"Oh crap!" Jamie realized.

"So much for your 'Block Rocker'… Kuukai Ike!" She tapped Kuukai, its target being Metalwing Skyterror.

"Well that was a letdown." Dylan mentioned. "Something that could've taken down Kuukai is now gone."

"Why's that?" C.J. questioned.

"Metalwing Skyterror's effect is that when it attacks, it destroys one of your opponent's creatures with blocker."

"Meaning that when it attacks Kuukai would've been chosen as a target."

"You realize, that a great duelist has a plan b right?" Jamie asked.

"You're a great duelist?" C.J. joked.

Jamie nodded. "I'll prove it right now. I don't have to rely on Metalwing, to do this!" Jamie then tapped her eight mana.

"Nice one!" Jake said.

"Soaring through the Red Clouds; Scarlet Skyterror!" Jamie said, the reddish-orange Wyvern arriving onto the battle zone.

"Now all of her blockers are destroyed." Karon commented.

Madison glared at her Kuukai, and moved it and the two palas to the grave.

"Valdios Double Break!"

Madison picked up her two shields.

"And that's it for now." Jamie said; she let out a sigh of relief.

Madison drew her card. "I summon two Jil Warka, Time Guardians."

Jamie drew her next card. "Two Crimson hammers. One turn not being able to attack won't make a difference. I'm on a roll now."

Jamie then tapped Valdios and Scarlet due to the effects of the Jil Warkas.

Madison drew her next card. "I summon Laviel, seeker of Catastrophe. I can at least stall you."

Jamie drew her card. "I cast: Blaze Cannon, now both my creatures have power attacker +4000, and Double Breaker. Vadios, Break her last Shield!"

"Laviel Blocks." She said reluctantly.

"Scarlet, Break it!"

And her last shield was broken. "Holy awe was the card; it's useless because your creatures attacked me already." Madison drew her final card. "Are you sure that you'll be able to stay focused during the game?"

Jamie nodded. "And I promise that I won't think on my own and rush. I'll give support to my team and time to think."

"OK then. I end my turn."

Jamie drew her card. "Valdios, Todomeda!"

* * *

Chapter 13: Eternal Rivals

Karon sighed and re-read the text on his Iphone.

_I hereby challenge TCG Towers to a Duel Masters Match, to see which shop is better at teaching the game. You can't back out of this Karon, You still owe me a rematch from the last time. I'll be arriving in two weeks, so make sure your deck is up to par with mine._

_Arthur Castleton, Card Castle._

The text was sent two weeks ago…

"What's with the down look?" Kage asked, a bit bored since it's a slow day in the shop.

"I have to duel Arthur again." Karon replied. Karon took his deck and skimmed through it, swapping out cards with new ones.

"That snotty rich kid who owns the card shop in Brooklyn?" Kage asked, making sure.

Karon nodded. "I don't have any idea why he wants to duel me again. Every time he makes one of these stupid duel dates, I always end up beating him."

"Well maybe this time, he'll give you a run for your money. Maybe he has a shred of confidence now."

"For now maybe… He'll be here tomorrow; let's see how far he gets against me. After all, whether or not he's a D-rank or C-rank, one win is all I need to get to ten points."

* * *

The next morning, Karon waited at the counter, shuffling his deck and awaiting for his opponent to walk through the doors. He scanned through his deck one more time; to make sure his deck was full proof.

"Well Well, we meet again!" a voice, irritating to Karon's ears crept.

"Nice to see you again, Arthur." Karon forced a smile.

Arthur Castleton was a short, chubby kid, dressed in a blue suit with a emerald green tie. He's the son of Mr. Alfred Castleton, the owner of Card Castle, a chain of Card shops across America; whereas TCG Towers, is a card shop ran by Karon's Uncle, being able to manage a different section for different TCG Groups, even including Major League Gaming tournaments on the higher floor, making it one of the top ten hangout spots for teens in NYC. For as long as Karon has been playing Duel Masters, Arthur was always challenging Karon, self-proclaiming himself as his rival. Arthur however, never won a match against Karon… ever.

"So are you ready to get this party started? I've made this deck, to definitely defeat you for good!" he said confidently.

Karon sighed, strapping on his glove. "Man I wish the others was here." He said out loud.

"O-Others…?" Arthur stuttered. "Even…"

"Yes, even Jamie."

"Where is she?" Arthur asked almost immediately.

"Having a life somewhere; with her friends." Karon replied just as fast. "Now are we gonna duel or-

"You have to call them here now!"

"And why should I?"

"Because I want an audience to see-

"Me defeat you? Sure thing I'll call them right now." Karon interrupted back.

"NO you simpleton!"

"You know, I'll tell you know, they'll show up when they do. For now let's just get this duel over with so you can just get out of my store already."

"Oh eager to lose are we? Kettou Da!"

"Yoshi, I accept."

* * *

Minutes later, they made their way to a K-Terminal, shields deployed and cards in hand, ready to begin.

"I'll begin with Water mana, and I summon: Aqua Guard!" Arthur said, doing just so. Aqua Guard shrieks as it materialized into the Battle Zone.

Karon drew his card and set it. "I summon: Marrow Ooze the Twister."

Marrow Ooze, as the name suggests, Oozed out of the Amethyst mana crystal that appeared in the Battle Zone.

With that, each player had a blocker, even though Karon's was 1000 powered, while Arthur's was 2000.

Arthur drew his next card, and then set Nature Mana.

"I summon: Quixotic Hero Swine Snout!" he said with an ugly smile (ugly to Karon)

The Sapphire and Emerald materialized into the Battle Zone, joining together and reforming into a small pink pig with horns, and it's rider, a yellow humanoid pig dressed in a white suit and hat, wielding a double edge rock, resembling a spear. The creature ran up next to Aqua guard, waiting next to it.

Karon drew his card, set another darkness mana. "Critical Blade on Aqua Guard."

Marrow Ooze retrieved the blades, and did battle with Aqua Guard very briefly before the victim was overpowered.

Arthur, snorted (like Quix) and drew his next card. He set another nature mana and tapped all three.

"I summon: Aqua Strummer!"

The Two Emeralds and the Sapphire appeared, the Emeralds making Aqua Strummer's body, while the Sapphire turned into its guitar. He was a light blue color creature, with a somewhat pointed head; his head was partly hidden by his chest armor that acted as a collar on the top of it.

Strummed hit a cord on his Guitar, making the floor of the K-Terminal to open up. Five holographic shields emerged from the floor, as he ran his fingers across them, shuffling through them.

"Pretty cool huh? When I summon Aqua Strummer, I can re-arrange the top 5 cards of my deck in any order I want."

Once strummer was done, he hit another cord, the cards shooting back in the order he wanted. Once that was done, it closed back up.

"I already knew that, don't get too hyped." Karon shrugged his shoulders."

Arthur grunted at the comment. "I was gonna save the beating for this turn, but after that, I don't think I am! Quix, Break his shield!"

Quixotic let out an "Oink" and charged the shield.

"Shield Trigger: Locomotiver." Karon said, as he flipped the shield over into the Battle Zone.

The Dark Train blew its whistle as it approached the Battle Zone, riding Arthur of one of his cards, which he was mad about.

"My Crystal Paladin!" he winced.

"Well, how about that… That sucks I guess." Karon drew his next card and set his third mana. "Gray Balloon, Shadow of Greed. Locomotiver, Shield Break, Ike!"

Locomotiver sped up towards his target, crashing through successfully.

Arthur drew and set Water mana. "I cast Emergency Typhoon."

A blue tornado sudden stirred up in the Battle Zone, as Arthur drew two cards and discarded the original one in his hand. "Then I summon: Crow Winger."

An odd looking Beast flew into the Battle Zone, having the body of a feline, but the arms of an Eagle. Red spikes covered his wings and backside.

"I guess you know what happens here too right? Crow winger gains +1000 for every water or darkness creature you have." Arthur smirked. "And Quixotic Hero Swine Snout gains +3000 every time a creature is put into the Battle Zone, so now it's at 4000… Attack Locomotiver!"

"Ooze blocks." Karon responded. He watched as Quix threw his spear towards the train; however Ooze came from behind and took the hit, disintegrating before it hit the ground.

"Aqua Strummer, attack!" Arthur tapped his card.

"Gray Balloon blocks!" Karon responded, as the blocker stopped Aqua Strummer. Gray Balloon slashed it with his claws as Aqua Strummer fell as well. Afterward he drew his next card and set the fourth mana.

"I summon: Amber Piercer." Karon said as he set his new card onto the terminal.

The four darkness mana merged together and broke apart, creating tiny orange and white mutant mosquitos.

"Locomotiver, Break his shield." Karon tapped the card and once again, another shield broke, angering Arthur."

"Where are my shield triggers?" he said under his breath. He set his mana, and tapped a water mana.

"Aqua Guard; Quix breaks another shield."

"Shield trigger, Critical Blade, kill Guard."

Guard disappeared from the Battle Zone as fast as it showed up.

Karon drew his next card and set it, having 5 as well. "I summon Bloody Squito, and evolve Gray Balloon into Jack Viper."

The two creatures arrived accordingly.

"Now Jack Viper, Locomotiver, Amber Piercer, Break his last 3 shields."

The creatures nodded, as they unleashed their wrath. Afterward, Amber Piercer's head shedded the Amber on it, as it hatched into Marrow Ooze. It disappeared shortly afterward.

"When Amber piercer attacks, I return a creature from the grave to my hand."

Arthur however was too busy trying to figure out why none of his shields were triggering. Half of his deck were of Shield triggers, however, none of them were in his shields. He drew his next card: Aqua Surfer, a Shield Trigger.

"I summon Aqua Surfer…" He grunted.

Locomotiver was sent back to Karon's hand.

"Quixotic Hero attacks."

"Shield trigger: Terror Pit, Kill guard…" Karon said bluntly, without emotion.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!" Arthur sudden blurted out, getting the attention of customers.

"Jack Viper Todomeda." Karon ignored Arthur, thus winning the game.

* * *

Arthur grabbed his deck and scanned it, seeing his most powerful card, Soulswap, was on the bottom of his deck.

"So, you challenged me using banned cards huh?" Karon noticed. "What's up with that? You know that's illegal to be in a deck." Karon pointed to the wall labeled: Duel Masters Rules and Regulations: Banned Card list.

Arthur grunted, as looked at Karon. "You cheated!"

"Says the one who's using banned cards… Get the hell out of my store."

"Not until you admit that you cheated!"

"I didn't cheat now, nor the other sixty times that you lost against me. I'm just simply a better duelist than you are. Oh, and if you're going to make a Shield Trigger deck, make sure they're no banned cards in it."

Karon walked back to the counter, taking over for one of the store clerks what was in his place.

"This isn't over Dark Reaper! I'll see you in the Duel Circuit! With it only being a few weeks away, I already have six points!"

"Well after beating you, I have eleven." Karon held his ID up, showing his win number escalate to 11. "On that note, not only are you using banned cards, you're also using cards that aren't supposed to be used for a D-Rank as yourself. Now you definitely need to get out of my store!" Karon pointed to the entrance.

"This isn't over!" Arthur walked towards the door, but was cut off by the rest of the members of KG. Arthur's round fat face turned pink from his skin complexion once he saw Jamie.

"Well hello, my Lady Amaterasu. What brings you here?" Arthur tried hard to play cool.

Jamie was about to say something, but bit her tongue and quickly thought of something else to say. "Hey there Arthur, how are the wins going for you?"

"Oh you know; my win streak is off the chart; I'll be a Kaijudo Master before you know it." He said.

Tsume appeared on C.J.'s shoulder. "Dude, stop him, Biggie Romeo's gonna steal your girl."

Arthur's face expression instantly went from hotshot to devastate and angered.

"What do you mean that she's _your_ girl?" Arthur snapped at C.J.

C.J. gave him a blank look. "What? I didn't say anything! It was my stupid Deck Avatar!"

"Oh no, don't even try it, Jamie's _MY Girlfriend;_ so back off!"

Ten pairs of eyes stared at the Fire duelist.

"When did that happen?" Dylan and Jake wondered.

Jamie looked at her friends and suddenly balled up her fist. In the next minute, Arthur is seen almost rolling through the store doors, his face with slap marks and bruises from her slaps and punches as well.

* * *

"Are you guys done messing up my store by any chance? I can't have you destroy it; my Dad will flip out on me." Karon pointed out, as he skimmed through his IPhone, looking up new cards for his tournament deck.

"Yeah, _I'm _done." Jamie replied, cracking her knuckles.

C.J. and the others just stared, fearing for their lives. Now C.J. learned something else about Jamie's temper. "Don't under any circumstances, self-proclaim yourself as her boyfriend, under _any_ circumstances.

END

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Dylan: OK, with three of the five filler chapters done, we're moving onto mine and then Jake's. See you there, Duelist.


	14. The Agua Chica

[Kaijudo Corner]

Dylan: OK, now we're up to chapter 14, where Jake and I care going to share the spotlight.

Jake: Shuriken16, is feeling a bit bored with these fillers and he wants to jump straight into the tournament scene.

Dylan: So let's stop wasting his time and get started.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Agua Chica

* * *

Dylan drew his next card. He had three shields, and he stared at an army of blockers ready to shield his opponent from any incoming attack; more specifically, two powerful Blockers, each named Syrius, Firmament Elemental, two huge battleship-like blockers, each having 12000 power to back them up. His opponent's Mana acceleration with the Nature Civilization gave him time to summon them.

The owner of the two was about ten years old, he was just a kid, but he was smart to think of a strategy at his age. In Dylan's mind, most ten year old duelist would me making constant mistakes and then they'd end up crying afterward."

"So what are you going to do now? You only have three shields left, there's no way you're going to get passed my blockers."

"Yeah, I guess you never dueled against a Water duelist then; Dash through the opposition: Crystal Lancer!" Dylan tapped Seven Water mana first summoning Aqua Guard and then evolving it into Lancer. Lancer looked at Dylan and Dylan smirked. "Lancer, Todomeda!"

"Syrius, Blocks!" The kid tapped Syrius as it charged its cannon to fire.

Lancer shook his head and dodged its shots made at him, shocking the kid duelist.

"Crystal Lancer can't be blocked, which means, you lose!" he mentioned.

Lancer leapt into the air, and delivered the final attack.

The kid watched with his devastated reaction seeing the words: "GAME OVER" run across his side of the K-Terminal.

* * *

"Soar through the Blue Skies: Alcadeias Lord of Spirits!" Jake set Alcadeias on top of Hanusa, giving his opponent an irritated expression on his face."

"Alcadeias, Double Break Ike!"

Alcadeias flew above the army of Darkness creatures and took a shot at the last two shields left.

"And finally, Ur Pale: Todomeda!"

Ur Pale, seeker of sunlight jumped into the air, generating a small softball-sized star. He hurled it down, causing it to become a supernova, taking out all of the opponent's creatures.

* * *

"You got lucky!" His opponent, another ten year old kid snarled. "I would've won if you didn't summon Alcadeias.

Jake looked at his ID, watching the numbers climb to 11. He turned to Dylan, who gave him a "thumbs up." "I'm in the clear too bro."

"Nice. That makes 10 for you and 11 for me." Jake smirked.

"You guys cheated!" The boys said almost simultaneously.

"No we didn't; we're just pros at this game." Jake replied.

"Then you're bullies!"

"Again, you guys challenged us; as potential Kaijudo Duelist, we never turn down a challenge." Dylan added.

The boys gave them mean stares and ran off to the counters to buy more booster packs to fix their decks up.

"Well, that was a fun way to kill a few minutes." Dylan yawned. "So how many points does that make up all together?"

Jake thought about it for a second. "I have 11, you have 10, Karon has 11, Jamie has 10. That makes 42."

"And C.J. just won a match against a D-Rank yesterday so then that puts his total to 9 meaning…" Dylan started to add up.

"That's 51 points." Karon said, as he walked up. "We're qualified for the tournament next week."

"Nice!" Dylan and Jake high fived each other for a job well done.

"So you guys are gonna start deck building right?" Karon asked.

"I'm gonna worry about that tonight. I've been thinking about what I wanna add in it though." Dylan commented. "Chances are we're gonna see Team Neo in the Tournament; and if I get pit against Luke again…"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Dylan drew his card and set it. "I summon: Two Aqua Jolters. And that's it."

Dylan knew with Angler Cluster back, that Luke's defense was tight again. He needed to draw is Avatar, that's the only way he was going to get through this.

Luke drew his next card and smiled. "Let's see what would happens when I do this." With seven mana, he taps two, summoning Emeral. Emeral takes a shield and swaps it out with one of his Data Screens. He taps the third, summoning Aqua Guard. And taps three more."

"I cast: Transmogrify." He flipped the card around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dylan sucked his teeth.

"I send Aqua Guard to the graveyard." Emeral floated to him and reformatted it into a Mana Crystal. And then, I draw until I retrieve a Non-Evo Creature." Luke drew the card from his deck, flipping it over. "And what do I get on my first try? I summon: King Depthcon!"

Emeral back away and watched as the Crystal form into a Fish beast, armed with Bladed tusk, Saber-tooth type teeth and Armor, to which Emeral was proud of.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Luke's deck is full of Shield Triggers, and he has that Legendary Bynor to worry about…" He reminisced.

"Well how about adding a Water counter like Fire or Nature?" Jake suggested.

"But that'll backfire on me too, plus the only one I know able to pull off a combination of Fire and Water perfectly is Jamie. On top of that, Nature isn't much of a boost for Water either, there's no chemistry between them. Only Light and Darkness work well together with Water."

"OK then, Try light or Darkness. I'm sure that-

"DYLLLLAAAAAN!" a small eerie voice screeched into the store, causing everyone's attention to dart to the front of the store.

"Oh crap…" Dylan began to sink behind the table.

"You had to babysit today, didn't you?" Jake guessed. Dylan nodded. "My Abuela's in the hospital. My parent's wanted me to watch my sister while they were over there so they said they'd drop her off here."

"And how'd do you agree to that? And isn't she going to get bored in a card shop?"

"I'll just head upstairs to the indoor Amusement Park, let her run around, let her eat cotton candy until she pukes or she runs out of gas in a sugar rush." Dylan said.

"Have fun with that. How long do you think you'll be up there?" Karon asked.

"I say an hour at least; just guessing."

"OK then, have fun babysitting."

Dylan nodded and found his little sister. She was a bit shorter than he was, curly black hair and a tannish complexion. She was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey sis what's up; ready to have some fun? It's my treat."

"Actually…" she started, but then she looked down at her feet due to shyness.

"Something wrong Chica?" Dylan knelt down.

She then looked up and whispered something Spanish into his ear. Dylan's eyes widened.

* * *

"Uh Dude, change of plans…" Dylan cleared his throat.

"Why what happened?" Karon asked.

"Do you have any old Starter Decks lying around?"

"There's a few in the cabinet why?"

"Maria wants to become a duelist; and I promised that I would teach her someday…"

"Why are you acting so embarrassed?" Jake looked at him.

"Dude, look at her, she's a Girly-girl. It's rare for them to start playing Card Games."

"But Jamie started playing when she was her age."

"I think that's a different story." Dylan replied. "So can I get one please?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Karon tossed him the key to the cabinet. "That's $15.00 by the way."

"Haha, you're funny." Dylan said as ran up to the counter.

Dylan unlocked the case and pulled the Starter Deck out of the cabinet. He turned around and heard the ring of the cash register. Karon had his figer pressed against it.

"Oh crap you were serious." Dylan said.

Karon nodded.

* * *

After the mishap was over, Dylan and Maria went over to an empty table to get started. They shuffled their decks and set up the field.

"OK, Five shields?"

"Check."

"And five cards in your hand?"

"Check."

"OK then. Let's play rock-paper-scissors to see who starts." Dylan decided.

They play, Dylan getting paper while Maria gets Rock.

"OK looks like I go first. Remember, whoever goes first, can't draw on their first turn. So I'm going to set this card upside down." Dylan explained. He set a card down and tapped it.

"When you want to summon a creature or cast a spell, you need mana." He tapped against the card he put down. "I summon Aqua Guard."

Maria looked and noticed the "1" on Aqua Guard's card. "So mana's like money?"

"Yeah think of it like money. When you wanna summon something you need to make sure you have enough mana for it."

"OK I think I get it." Maria drew a card and set it. "I don't have enough mana so I'll end for now."

Dylan nodded. "OK my turn. I draw, set mana and summon two more aqua guards."

Maria looked at the two mana her brother had and then at the two new Aqua Guard, each having one in between them. "OK. I draw, set this Yellow card and I tap it and the Red one. I summon this Green monster, Burning Mane."

"Hold on a sec Chica, you can't do that."

"But why not…?"

"You don't have any "Green Cards" in your Mana Zone."

"Does it matter, I have enough mana to summon it don't I?"

"Yes but that's the thing. When playing cards, at least one of the mana that's used to pay for it has to be the same color as it. Do you have a Fire or Light creature in your hand that you can summon instead?"

Maria looked into her hand. "Some Viking-looking monster. He costs 2."

"Great, he's a fire card, and since you're using a Fire card in your mana, he can be summoned."

"OK then, I summons Immortal Baron Vorg then." She sparked up. "Now Viking-guy, attack his monster!"

"Wait a sec; Two thing wrong with this."

"What now?" She pouted.

"Well fr one thing, Vorg is Tired.

Jake and Karon watched the duel play out up till now, and Jake gave Dylan a blank stare. "Vorg's tired?"

"Don't judge my teachings." Dylan snarled. "Anywho, he's tired. It took him such a long journey to get from your hand and onto the field that he's tired and worn out. He needs at least one turn to rest up."

"Are you sure you're just not saying that to be mean?" Maria asked.

"I promise. And another thing, creatures can attack tapped creatures only." Dylan tapped one of his Guards sideways. "The victim of the attack would be so tired and worn out, that he's vulnerable to an attack by the enemy. When he's untapped, he's full strong and healthy ready to head back into battle." Dylan untapped it. "However, you don't have to attack my creatures all the time; my shields are your real target."

Dylan drew his card and set the third mana. "Time to summon my attacker; Aqua Jolter, you're up. And that's it."

"Why aren't you attacking?" Maria asked.

"Aqua Guards can't attack. That's what their effect says, right there."

Maria leaned over the table and read the card effect. "This creature cant attack. OK then, does that make it my turn?"

"Knock yourself out kiddo."

Maria drew her next card and set Nature mana, now having one of each.

"I'm summoning a Blocker, La Ura giga, Sky Guardian, and Burning Mane. Is that OK?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"OK then, Immortal Baron Vorg attacks."

"Aqua Guard blocks the attack. Since both creatures' powers are 2000, they're both dead." Dylan moves Aqua Guard to the grave.

"Oh man, if I knew that was going to happen, I wouldn't have done it." She moved Vorg to the grave.

Dylan drew his next card and set the fourth mana. "Lesson 2: Evolution Creatures. I evolve Aqua Guard into Crystal Paladin." He set crystal paladin on top of one of the guards."

"So what, I'll just block it anyway."

Crystal paladin sends all the blockers back to their owner's hands; sorry." Dylan retrieved his remaining Aqua Guard.

"What- no fair!"

"Rules are rules."

"Come on Dylan, can't you be a bit easier on your little sister?"

"Call it sibling love." Dylan shrugged his shoulders. He watched as she took back her La ura giga.

"Now for my attack. I break one shield with Paladin. I choose this one." Dylan tapped on it. It goes to your hand."

Maria picks the card and starts to mumble to herself. "So if it's a shield trigger, I can use it if it comes from my shields…"

Dylan forced a nod.

"Tornado Flame, kill Aqua Jolter." She smiled devilishly.

Dylan sent Jolter to mana and nodded. "Nice one; your turn."

Maria drew her next card. I tap three mana to summon Bronze-arm tribe. Then I send a card to my mana zone. Can I use the new mana card?"

"There's nothing holding you back."

"Ok. I use the next two to summon another Burning Mane. I have the first one attack you; and I break that shield."

Dylan smirked. "OK you're getting the hang of it. I have a trigger of my own: Spiral gate. I send your Bronze-Arm tribe back to your hand."

"Again with that?" she said as she retrieved her card.

Dylan smiled. "That's the strong point of Water."

"In that case, I want a Water deck then!" Maria said, almost immediately.

"Now now, I already spent fifteen dollars on this one, let's just finish playing and then I can possibly work something out with Karon. Sound fair?"

Maria though about it and nodded. "And then we can go see Abuela at the hospital."

Dylan laughed. "Sounds like a plan…"

* * *

And so the Duel continued on from there, with Dylan winning of course. Dylan however, was able to explain certain points, especially on civilization strengths, and he was also able to help Maria get signed up for her own Kaijudo ID as well.

That night, Dylan and Jake hung out in Dylan's living room, their cards stacked on top of each other. With the Duel Circuit only a week away, they need to prepare.

"So, did you figure out what you wanna do yet?"

"Still nothing…" Dylan admitted. Maybe I should just stay with Water.

"Maybe you should."

"What were you planning on using?" Dylan just had to ask.

"I was thinking about Going a bit of Nature with mine. After watching C.J.'s duels, I think I can make an Offense/defense rush deck.

"I think it's because that Megan chick has that same deck strategy isn't it?"

Jake's eyes went straight towards Dylan. "I told you that only lasted for a week!"

"Yeah sure, because crushes on girls who also use Alcadeias as their trumps only last a week."

"Just shut up."

"What are you two doing?" Maria slid into the living room on her socks. For the time being she had her things, she wore her Glove, loving every minute of the White and Blue hand cover.

"I can't believe I'm a duelist now, just like my Hermano!" Maria pranced around happily.

"You should be proud." Lancer materialized onto the coffee table. "Your brother is a very skilled duelist."

"_Better watch it, we'll be just as strong someday…"_ a mysterious voice echoed.

"Did you say something Jake?" Dylan turned.

"Oh that's my Avatar, Shtra. Come on out you."

A blue data stream came out of Maria's deck case and centered on her shoulder. What materialized was a small Blue humanoid, made of water. She had violet eyes, and a yellow diamond on her forehead. Her cape was made of water, and she had two small antennas on the top of her head, along with two extra arms with palm-like features on them.

"Isn't she cute?" Squealed Maria in joy.

Dylan and Jake both nodded reluctantly, just to amuse her.

"I'm gonna go show mom." Maria dashed off to show her mom.

"I wonder how the others are doing with their decks. If they're ready for the tournament…" Jake said.

* * *

C.J. looked at the cards at in his hand, and the fear fang breathing heavily next to him. His glove was sparking fiercely, as the Fear fang and Neo Twin cannon Skyterror dodged attacks from each other.

"Tsume!" C.J. called out. The Fighter Dual Fang in his hand sparked along with the Glove, causing the Fear Fang to evolve into said creature, slashing away Twin Cannon. The Area was torn to bits, dead corpses either crushed in the debris or worse… Then Neo rained down from the Sky. Without hesitation, C.J. hopped on Tsume's shoulder, as the duo charged the dragon. It was then that C.J. heard a voice.

"_This world… Will be ours; this is the dawn of NEO!"_

C.J. looked and saw the very red-eyed shadow figure on Neo's shoulders…

* * *

C.J. jumped up in his bed, breathing heavily. "That dream again…"

C.J. went to the bathroom and splashed water in his face. This was the 3rd time he's had this dream; however it's the first time his opponent spoke to him. And their voice… sounded dark and familiar.

C.J. headed back to his room and looked at the calendar. "June 5th 2015. The tournament's tomorrow… I wonder if I'm ready for it…"

Tsume materialized in the room. "Kid, believe me; you're ready for this, you just need to enter in a calm manner. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a real rush."

C.J. nodded. "OK. Good night…"

C.J. turned the light off and went back to bed…

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Dylan: Finally we're on the tournament scene, let's see what's gonna go down as KG and all other teams from around NYC duel for the chance to become the 2015 NYC Duel Circuit Champs; Make sure you're cheering on us you guys :D cya around.


	15. NYC Duel Circuit Begins!

[Kaijudo Corner]

C.J.: Hey fans, now we're at the point that you guys have been waiting for: The NYC Duel Circuit!

Jake: We're gonna win of course.

Dylan: Cuz you know, we're the main characters and stuff.

Jamie: So just sit back, relax;

Karon: And stay for the ride.

* * *

C.J. looked at the cards at in his hand, and the fear fang breathing heavily next to him. His glove was sparking fiercely, as the Fear fang and Neo Twin cannon Skyterror dodged attacks from each other.

"Tsume!" C.J. called out. The Fighter Dual Fang in his hand sparked along with the Glove, causing the Fear Fang to evolve into said creature, slashing away Twin Cannon. The Area was torn to bits, dead corpses either crushed in the debris or worse… Then Neo rained down from the Sky. Without hesitation, C.J. hopped on Tsume's shoulder, as the duo charged the dragon. It was then that C.J. heard a voice.

"_This world… Will be ours; this is the dawn of NEO!"_

C.J. looked and saw the very red-eyed shadow figure on Neo's shoulders…

* * *

C.J. jumped up in his bed, breathing heavily. "That dream again…"

C.J. went to the bathroom and splashed water in his face. This was the 3rd time he's had this dream; however it's the first time his opponent spoke to him. And their voice… sounded dark and familiar.

C.J. headed back to his room and looked at the calendar. "June 5th 2015. The tournament's tomorrow… I wonder if I'm ready for it…"

Tsume materialized in the room. "Kid, believe me; you're ready for this, you just need to enter in a calm manner. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a real rush."

C.J. nodded. "OK. Good night…"

C.J. turned the light off and went back to bed…

* * *

Chapter 15: NYC Duel Circuit Begins!

* * *

**MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE: THE FERRY WILL BE DOCKING SHORTLY; FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE STAY CLEAR OF RAMPS, STAIRWAYS AND THE PLATFORM AS THE FERRY COMES TO A COMPLETE STOP AT THE TERMINAL. FAILURE TO DO SO CAN RESULT IN SERIOUS INJURY. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS WITH YOU. IF YOU ARE MAKING A RETURN TRIP, PLEASE EXIT THE FERRY AND AWAIT THE NEXT ONE. THANK YOU, FOR RIDING THE STATEN ISLAND FERRY.**

C.J. played that announcement in his head almost to the word. It's been three months since he moved to Staten Island, and going to and back from Manhattan has become second nature to him. It's also been three months since he became a Duelist; Three months since he defeated Neo Bolshack Dragon; and Three months since he and his team Kaijudo Generation fought duel after duel to gain access to participate in the NYC duel Circuit Tournament. Of course just to be safe, he managed to get one more win without telling his team, just to be safe. He was definitely nervous nonetheless; on top of that, his nightmares haven't ended either. Even so, Jamie helped him make his new deck for the tournament, and with any luck, he can become a great asset to his team today…

* * *

A 20-min subway ride to 34th street, C.J. walked up the stairs to find a massive crowd of people gathered around. Tsume materialized and whistled.

"Wow there's a lot of Duelist here."

"I'm pretty sure most of them are tourist." C.J. replied. "You think the others made it yet?"

Just as C.J. mentioned it, his cellphone buzzed.

"Hey where are you guys?" C.J. asked.

"We're inside already." Jamie replied on the other line. "Hurry up, we need to go over a few things before it starts."

"Ok, I'm on my way then." C.J. hung up and dove through the crowd to the entrance.

* * *

Once C.J. got it inside, he was amazed at the number of Tables and K-Terminals set up in the lobby. He spotted his team and raced over to them.

"Morning guys." C.J. said.

"Yo Bro, had a good night's rest?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, by the end of today, your nerves are gonna be shot." Dylan replied, shuffling his deck.

"He'll be fine." Tsume commented. "A bit of nervousness makes one humble."

Tenshi, Lancer, Kage and Blaze all appeared on their partner's shoulders in a similar fashion.

"Hey Dylan, what's with Lancer? He looks different." C.J. pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't look at the future TCG sets." Dylan said. "When I re-made my deck I decided to use Crystal Jouster as my Avatar Card.

Crystal Jouster was a centaur-like creature similar to the other Liquid People Evos; He was navy blue with orange veins with twin jousting lances. His bottom half was a sea monster-like creature, possibly an earth-eater. It had the body of a horse, but the head of it was comparable to a Triceratops, minus the horns. That half had small eyes and two full rows of razor teeth.

"Wow it looks cooler than Lancer too."

"Well then, I'm glad you like my new appearance." Lancer replied.

"So, how did the deck editing go?" Dylan asked.

"Actually it went pretty well." Jamie replied. "I helped him get his deck organized and it looks great; hopefully it'll work."

"Oh, so Jamie helped you huh?" Jake asked C.J.

"Well yeah, but I don't see why that would be such a big deal though." C.J. replied, trying to force his cheeks not to turn red.

"Man you're too easy." Karon smirked.

Jamie rolled her eyes and looked up at the flat screens above.

"Are you feeling OK?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous is all." Jamie replied.

Blaze didn't like her reply, but he paid it no mind.

* * *

Minutes later, the crowd began to make their way into the stadium as the announcer made his way to the stage.

"Are you ready to OWN THE ZONE!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd roared in reply, highly anticipating the Announcer's next statement.

"OK that's what I like to hear. I'm DCA's very own David Maxwell, but you guys know me as D-MAX; Welcome to the 2015 NYC Duel Circuit Tournament! Many DM Teams from across New York City, from all five boroughs are ready to take charge and give you a show today. The festivities will begin at 10am. Then at 12pm there will be a one hour intermission and then from there we'll head into the semi-finals. Our teams will be going after the NYC Duel-Circuit Trophy, and Five Special Cards, one for each member. So without further ado, Let the preliminary rounds begin!"

The crowd roared about in excitement at that too.

"You heard the man, let's get a move on." Jake said as he stood up. He and the other slid their gloves on and walked towards the stadium…

* * *

"So, I wonder if we're gonna be paired up with them…" Luke said as he and the others watched them walk into the stadium.

"It'd be fun wouldn't it?" Trey replied. "I mean, you guys are friends with them, so a bit of a friendly rivalry will be healthy. Let's hope we do get into a match with them."

Team Neo then walked into the stadium as the last call for all participants was announced.

* * *

Throughout the next hour, teams dueled as hard as they could. Some teams stood tall, while others fell to their knees in defeat.

C.J. drew his card and set his sixth mana card. His opponent was using a Fire and Darkness deck, with both sides out of shields. C.J. managed to get a Torcon from his last shield, but since his opponent had Gigagriff on the field, which was a chimeric-wolf creature, there was no way to get passed his defense. On top of that, it had slayer, so even if C.J. managed to evolve Torcon, the slayer ability would just ruin his chance at a counter attack. Luckily C.J. drew a new card, courtesy of Jamie.

"So, I guess you figured out that next turn, you're finished." His opponent chuckled.

"Well I thought that until…" C.J. tapped all six of his mana. "I drew this; I cast Miraculous Rebirth!"

"WHAT!" his opponent shrieked. "But that means…"

"Yep, Gigagriff's toast." C.J. said.

Gigagriff was suddenly coiled in vines and flames as it roared through its destruction.

C.J. searched his deck and drew his new card. "Since Gigagriff costs 6, I'm searching my deck for a 6 costing creature. And I choose: the King of the Jungle, Fighter Dual Fang!" C.J. set Dual Fang on top of Torcon, as Torcon gathered Gigagriff's data stream, turning it into an Evo crystal. Dual Fang roared soon after, and then it was all over.

"Tsume, Finish it: Todomeda!"

Fighter Dual Fang drew his blades and rained his might on his opponent's side of the field.

"And Team KG, with three straight wins moves on to the Quarter finals!" D-MAX announced, as C.J. jumped in victory.

"That was a smart move to add Fire to a Nature deck." Dylan commented.

"I gave C.J. some of my old fire cards that I had copies of, in addition to whatever Nature civilization cards I had lying around." Jamie replied. "I'm honestly surprised how he manages with Fire."

"Well making a Fire/Nature Rush deck is a classic Deck Style." Jake said. "Especially for someone who's still learning about the game; I think I demonstrated how Nature/Light can work together as well."

"Well not for nothing but, I think Megan from Team Neo's doing a better job than you are." Dylan pointed to the K-terminal over.

Megan drew her card and set it, having a total of seven at this point. In the battle zone, she had three shields left, and creature-wise she controlled Skysword, and Glais Mejicula, the Extreme. Glais was a white-colored initiate resembling a Butterfly-knight creature. Blue energy streams connected his arms together making them resemble jet boosters. She tapped all six of her mana and summoned her new Avatar.

"Slash through the clouds: Elixia: Pureblade Elemental!"

Her new Shining Command soared into the Battle Zone, it was Green and Gold colored, two electrical blades attached on each arm. It resembled a Valkyrie-like warrior.

"What are you going to do with that?" Her opponent taunted. She only has 1000 power."

Her opponent had all five shields, and the extremely powerful Billion -Degree Dragon on his side. He used Nature to accelerate his mana to summon such a powerhouse of a creature. Megan had three shields left, and all he need was a speed attacker and the game would almost be as good as his.

"You say that like I should be worried." Megan smiled.

"You should be." He replied. "Because now…" he untapped his mana and drew his card, a smile crept on his face as he tapped three of his twelve mana. "I have a speed attacker; I summon Pyro Fighter Magnus."

Magnus appeared next to Billion-Degree as the very dragon roared.

"Now, Billion-Degree, Triple Breaker her shields!" he tapped his creature so it would zoom in for the attack.

"Glais ability triggers." Megan said. Glais shot in front of Billion-Degree's revolver and generated a barrier around it, one that the 15000-powered creature couldn't break.

"Glais allows me to save my shields as long as I discard two cards from my hand. I discard my two Sanfist. However, since I'm discarding them during _your_ turn, they're automatically sent into the Battle Zone."

Billion-Degree backs off as Glais' Barrier disperses into the two Sanfist, both rainbow-civilization creatures with their arms crossed.

"Unless you wanna lose Pyro, I suggest you don't attack." Megan winked.

Her opponent grunted and took Pyro back to his hand.

"Now then, it's time to end this duel." Megan drew her card and tapped two, not bothering to set mana.

"I summon: Courtney, Fairy of the Summer Breeze." Megan set the two mana card on the K-terminal, as a small humanoid creature arrives into the Battle Zone. She was dressed in a red and white Japanese kimono and had a scarf that covered her hair and eyes. She hovered on a snowflake as she jumped onto Elixia's shoulder. Red, Blue Green, Yellow and Black orbs revolved around her as well.

"Courtney makes all of my cards in my mana zone mana from each civilization. Elixia gains +3000 for every civilization in my mana zone. Once she has over 15000, she has Triple Breaker. By the way, her power's up to 16000."

"Say what!" Her opponent looked at Courtney give strength to Elixia, enough power to make Billion-Degree back up.

"I call it, my Spectrum Saber combo." Megan rested her fingers on her Elixia. "Hikari, Triple break!"

Elixia soared through the air, the electrical current from her blades, radiating a different color. Three shields shattered into pieces, nothing triggered.

"Sanfist Twins, break the last two."

The two Sanfist nod as they themselves soar through the battle zone breaking the final two shields.

"Glais Mejicula, Todomeda!"

Glais finishes off the duel, by regenerating the barrier and crashing in the opponent's battle zone, this ending the duel.

"And Team Neo as our 8th and final team moves into the Quarter Finals!" D-MAX announced.

"Well now, it seems that we got competition." Karon remarked.

"Seems so…" C.J. agreed. "But I wonder who they're fifth member is?"

"Try the guy who helped you master your Kaijudo Ability?"

C.J. recognized the voice and spun around, to see Trey, Luke, Cindy and Brian standing behind them, as Megan rejoined her team.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Luke asked. "How's that Metalwing Skyterror holding up Amaterasu?"

Jamie gave him a dirty look and turned away. "It's helping in duels."

"That's good to hear. Let's see you prove it later on. The competition is definitely fierce this time around."

"I think we'll manage." C.J. stepped in. "I mean, after all, we did defeat you guys' right?"

"In a bunch of interrupted battles, don't get so full of yourself Hero." Luke said. You're gonna see our true strength once we meet In the Finals I can assure you that."

"Sounds like a challenge then." Jamie said. "I've been wanting to get my revenge on you Treasure Hunter."

"Challenge Accepted." Luke smirked.

"So then, Team KG Vs. Team Neo In the Finals, I wonder how that's going to turn out." Trey wondered.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see now will we?" C.J. shot.

"I guess you're right; until then KG." Trey and his team bid a farewell.

* * *

"Man, three months since we've seen those guys and they think they're better than us." Brian scoffed. "Well, I can't wait to show them what Team Neo has up their sleeves."

"Something's not right…" Cindy spoke up.

"Wow, what gives you've been quiet all morning."

"Sorry, I just have a bad feeling is all…"

"Come on, maybe you're just a bit nervous." Luke said. "Just shake it off you'll be fine."

Cindy looked up and nodded. "OK maybe you're right; maybe I am just a bit nervous."

"See I told you." Luke smirked.

"We will now announce the pairing for the Quarter Finals!" D-MAX said over the loudspeaker. For the first round…

The Tournament Brackets appeared on the screen as the eight teams flipped one by one.

"First up is Team Kaijudo Generation vs. Team Quintronic!" Each team must now choose a representative to duel for them. The winner of the duel will move on to the next round. The match will begin in Ten minutes so please, choose your representative and have them arrive in center stage!"

* * *

"So who's going?" C.J. asked.

"I'll go, get this over with." Karon stood up.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked. "Judging by their name, they're most likely to use Survivors."

"Survivors?" C.J. asked. "I never heard of them.

"Don't worry about it, I'll manage." Karon said. Survivors don't have much power as long as their forces don't pile up. My deck's somewhat up to that challenge."

* * *

Karon walked out of the Duelist lobby as he made his way into the stadium.

"And representing Team Kaijudo Generation, is Karon Davidson!" D-MAX announced.

The crowd roared as Karon walked over to the platform. The floor under him rose up a few feet into the air, where he met his opponent.

"And representing Team Quintronic, is Quincy Michaels!"

"Let's have a good duel." Quincy said. Quincy was a tall Caucasian teen dressed in a Green and white T-Shirt, blue jeans and a red Baseball cap."

"Same to you."

The modified Projectors that were set on each corner of the stadium turned on illuminating the five shields that were set on each side.

"Now, it's time to kick off the first match of the Quarter Finals!"

"DUEL START!" Karon and Quincy announced as the crowd roared…

* * *

[END]


	16. Return of the Survivors

[Kaijudo Corner]

Karon: Well if you guys have been paying attention, you will know that I'm representing KG in the quarterfinals match, against Team Quintronic's representative. I'll promise to make it exciting as I wipe the floor with this kid. So stick around.

* * *

"We will now announce the pairing for the Quarter Finals!" D-MAX said over the loudspeaker. For the first round…

The Tournament Brackets appeared on the screen as the eight teams flipped one by one.

"First up is Team Kaijudo Generation vs. Team Quintronic!" Each team must now choose a representative to duel for them. The winner of the duel will move on to the next round. The match will begin in Ten minutes so please, choose your representative and have them arrive in center stage!"

"So who's going?" C.J. asked.

"I'll go, get this over with." Karon stood up.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked. "Judging by their name, they're most likely to use Survivors."

"Survivors?" C.J. asked. "I never heard of them.

"Don't worry about it, I'll manage." Karon said. Survivors don't have much power as long as their forces don't pile up. My deck's somewhat up to that challenge."

Karon walked out of the Duelist lobby as he made his way into the stadium.

* * *

"And representing Team Kaijudo Generation, is Karon Davidson!" D-MAX announced.

The crowd roared as Karon walked over to the platform. The floor under him rose up a few feet into the air, where he met his opponent.

"And representing Team Quintronic, is Quincy Michaels!"

"Let's have a good duel." Quincy said. Quincy was a tall Caucasian teen dressed in a Green and white T-Shirt, blue jeans and a red Baseball cap."

"Same to you."

The modified Projectors that were set on each corner of the stadium turned on illuminating the five shields that were set on each side.

"Now, it's time to kick off the first match of the Quarter Finals!"

"DUEL START!" Karon and Quincy announced as the crowd roared…

* * *

Chapter 16: Return of the Survivors

* * *

Karon scans his starting hand: 1x Aqua Guard, 1x Bloody Squito, 1x Flurogill Manta and 2x Critical Blades. He sets Flurogill to mana and taps it.

The machines then respond by creating a Blue Sapphire Crystal, exciting the crowd.

"I summon: Aqua Guard!" Karon said as he set his blocker onto the field. Aqua Guard appeared from the mutating Crystal as it screeched.

"And Karon starts off early with the defense!" D-MAX announced.

Quincy drew his card and set fire mana. "I end my turn."

Karon drew his next card and set one of the Critical Blades. "I summon: Bloody Squito."

Bloody Squito appeared in a similar fashion, accompanying Aqua Guard.

Quincy drew his card and set Nature mana. "I summon: Blazosaur Q!"

The Fire and Nature Crystals materialized and formed into a horned tyrannosaurs, with a red glowing Biohazard symbol on its chest.

"And Quincy counters with one of many Survivors!" D-MAX announced. "Survivors have the ability to share their creature effects with each other."

The crowd roared as Karon stared at Quincy.

"You better watch your step, my army of Survivors are going to take over."

Karon smirked and drew his next card and set it, tapping two of his mana. "I summon: Melnia, the Aqua Shadow."

The two crystals merged together, forming a small dark pond of water. The ripple effect grew as a purple-hooded Liquid people creature walked out of the water. She had blades on her arms, and her face was covered in a white light under the hood.

Quincy drew his card and set Water mana this time. "I now summon: Smash Horn Q!"

The trio of Crystals formed into a shaggy-looking Horned Beast, a Green Biohazard emblem resonating under its fur. It began to alternate between Red and Green, and so was Blazosaur Q.

"And for those who don't know much about Survivors, or for those just tuning in, Survivors have the ability to share their Creature abilities with other survivors. Blazosaur Q has Power Attacker +1000. This ability is now shared with Smash Horn Q, so now that creature has Power Attacker +1000. Smash Horn's Ability gives him +1000 Power. In response, Blazosaur Q has this ability now, boosting his power to 2000.

"Blazosaur Q: Ike Break his shields!" Quincy taps his fire creature. Blazosaur Q leans back and lets out a stream of flames, aimed at Karon's shield.

"Aqua Guard Blocks." Karon taps his Water blocker, making Aqua Guard jump in front of the blast, burning into blue data because of it.

Karon sends Guard to the grave and draws. He sets his fourth mana and taps all four.

"I summon: Vile Mulder: Wing of the Void." Karon set his creature into the battle zone as a Navy Blue warrior materialized into the Battle Zone. It had a bone-structure covering his shoulders and black and orange Wings under that.

"And Karon counters with the Shadow Command: Vile Mulder! A 4 mana costing, 7000 powered Double Breaker!" D-MAX announced.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Melnia, Break his shield!" Karon taps Melnia as she jumps into the air and dashes through the holographic shield.

"That's all for now." Karon passed the turn on.

Quincy drew his next card and set it to mana. "I summon: Balloon Mushroom Q!"

A green mushroom-looking creature materializes from the four crystals. Like Blazosaur, its symbol emitted Red and Green colors.

"Blazosaur breaks shield!"

"Squito Block." Karon tapped his blocker, canceling the attack.

And With Balloon Mushroom's Survivor ability, all of Quincy's survivors are sent to mana when they're destroyed!" D-MAX pointed out.

Quincy takes Blazosaur and sends it to mana, similarly to how the fallen Blazosaur converted into a red crystal.

Karon draws his next card and sets it. "I summon Marinomancer." He says tapping five mana.

A cybernetic infant-like creature, having red eyes and small antennas coming from his head rides into the battle zone on its toy Frog. In its hand it held a yellow orb, and a purple orb, both having the Light Civilization and Darkness Civilization respectively in them.

"I reveal the top three cards of my deck, if any are Light or Darkness, I add them to my hand and send the rest to the grave."

The Hologram projects the top three Cards of Karon's deck: Solderlight, the Cold Blade, Deathliger, Lion of Chaos, and Bloody Squito.

"I add these three darkness cards to my hand;" He does so. "Now I attack another shield with Melnia."

Melnia then in response breaks a second shield.

Quincy smirks, as the broken holographic shield reformats into his hand.

"Shield Trigger: Phantom Dragon's Flame. I use it to destroy Melnia."

The reformatted shield turned red and spewed a dragon-shaped flamethrower, which ate Melnia.

"Vile Mulder, Double Break!" Karon tapped his creature, as Vile clapped his hands together, shooting a blue beam of energy from them, leaving Quincy with one shield.

"Shield Trigger: Q-Tronic Omnistrain!" Quincy said as he set the Survivor Evo onto Smash Horn.

Smash Horn roared as his Survivor symbol engulfed him in a Green light, transforming it into a bizarre Tiger-looking Tree with the scythes of a praying mantis. Karon however was the least bit worried.

* * *

"Karon's really calm." C.J. noted.

"That's because you never seen him duel before this seriously." Jake replied. "By the time it gets to be Karon's turn, he'll show his true colors."

* * *

Quincy draws and sets his sixth mana. "I summon: Rumblesaur Q! Now with him, all of my Survivors gain Speed Attacker."

The six crystals joined to form the new survivor, resembling a rock-armored Tiger-like creature.

"And I end it here. I want to make next turn hurt as much as possible." Quincy smirked.

Karon smirked back and drew his next card, having six mana. "I'm going to show you why you should've attacked this turn. I summon Bloody Squito and Solderlight, the Cold Blade.

A blue and purple Crystal-like scorpion materialized into the battle zone with Squito.

"Vile, Break his two shields."

Vile repeated his attack.

"And then Marino, Attack his last one!"

Marinomancer rode on its Frog toy as it shot missiles from its mouth, leaving Quincy with no shields.

"Thanks for giving me the card needed." Quincy drew and set his seventh and final mana card.

"Shred through the enemies, leading the Survivor Army: Bladerush Skyterror Q!"

The seven mana crystals gathered together, forming into a red Wyvern, with two rotating blades attached to his back.

"All my survivors have Double Breaker. And with Rumblesaur, Bladerush has speed attacker. It's over!"

Karon grew fearful. "No way!"

"Now my survivors finish him off; Balloon Mushroom Double Break!"

Balloon Mushroom charged his shields.

Karon sighed, as if not surprised. "Squito blocks."

Squito moved in front of the attack, sending Mushroom to mana.

"No matter, I don't need any more mana, not at this point. "Q-Tronic, Double Break."

Q-Tronic slashed through the two shields.

"I only need one trigger. I choose this one: Terror Pit."

Bladerush Skyterror was swallowed up from the trillions of black arms that captured it.

"What! That's impossible!"

Karon laughed. "You were right, that was your last mana that you needed; because I'm about to finish this."

Karon drew his card and set the seventh mana. "Just to make it 'hurt'; I use: Hydro Hurricane. For every darkness creature I have, one of your creatures is returned to your hand. And I have two: Solderlight and Vile Mulder. I return your two remaining survivors.

The Darkness duo forces the two out of the battle zone.

"Solderlight: Todomeda!" Karon tapped his creature, as the Scorpion jabs its tail towards Quincy, ending the duel.

"AND TEAM KG WINS THE FIRST MATCH OF THE QUARTER FINALS!" D-Max said excitedly. "They're moving on into the Semi-finals!"

"He did it!" C.J. said happily, as he and his team cheered Karon on.

Kage materialized on Karon's shoulder. "I really thought you were going to use me in this match."

"I thought so too." Karon replied honestly. "But I guess I didn't need to. He was weak to begin with."

"If you say so…" Deathliger nodded and rested himself on his shoulder as they descended down the stairs.

"Hey Karon!" Quincy ran up to him, the Bladerush Skyterror Q flying after him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that was a good duel, you deserved it."

Karon smirked. "You're deck's pretty balanced, but your decision making is where you're weak."

Quincy was offended by that comment. "What do you mean by that?"

"That turn you skipped, that was a perfect opportunity to attack, but you were so determined to summon Bladerush, that you didn't consider weakening me. On top of that, Attacking with Balloon Mushroom first, a card that can add mana for you, even if I had something that could've destroyed your creatures. You probably would've been able to sacrifice your creatures by attack Melnia; at least you'd still be building mana and weakening my forces. One more tip; try adding Light or Darkness to your deck; Light survivors can turn your other ones into blockers, while Darkness can possibly turn them into slayers. That way you can swarm and control the field."

Karon turns to head back to the longue. "By the way, you're not a bad player. After all, you did make it here."

And with that note, Karon left the stadium.

"So, with that note, we'll move on to the Second match!" D-MAX said as he looked at the leaderboard.

* * *

Once Karon got back into the Longue, he found his team happily awaiting his arrival.

"So who's up next?" Karon asked.

"Great Duel dude!" C.J. replied, ignoring his comment.

"I guess I'll go up next." Dylan suggested. C.J. and Jake already dueled in the preliminaries so I have time to practice and tune up my deck if I need to."

"So that means that if we make it into the finals, I'll be dueling right?" Jamie assumed.

"Looks like it." Dylan nodded.

"By the way." C.J. started. "I remember you said in your duel: 'I only need one trigger. I choose this one: Terror Pit.' What was that other shield that he broke?

Karon shuffled through his deck and pulled out the card.

"It was Spiral Gate. Either one would've got the Job done. But as a Natural Darkness Duelist, I decided to go with pit."

"Wow; So just guessing, there was maybe one more Trigger hidden in your shields that you didn't know about."

"Maybe so."

"And Team Wave Warriors wins the Second Match of the Quarter Finals!"

"Wow that didn't last any time at all." Jake said as they all turned towards the TV.

"So I'm assuming I'm going up against Wave Strikers then?" Dylan wondered.

"Looks like it." Jamie replied.

"Great…" He said a bit displeased.

"Wave Strikers? I never heard of them.

"Yeah and you never heard of Survivors either before today." Jamie noted. During the Lunch Break, we'll go and look them up on the DCA website.

"Yeah OK." C.J. nodded in agreement.

The group then got together to watch the next two Duels…

* * *

"Team Neo's Brian Warner is struggling, having only Olgate, Nightmare Samurai and Daidalos, General of Fury on his field." D-MAX said. "Meanwhile, his opponent of Team Enforcer, has summoned Alcadeias this turn, and also has blockers to shield him from a final attack. If Brian can't get passed his defenses, then it's all over."

"You make it seem like I'm going to lose." Brian said, looking at D-MAX.

The crowd chuckled a little from Brian's remark.

"But you are. With Alcadeias, on the field, your Chargers are useless, so you can't keep building mana; on top of that, your Ballom, Master of death is in mana as well." His opponent said confidently. "The Semi-Finals are as good as ours."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we're going. You see, a smart Duelist always has at least two per deck." Brian taps eight of his mana.

"Daidalos, Evolve into Ballom, Master of Death."

Ballom erupts from Daidalos' overload of power, which the audience praised from the special effects used. Ballom flapped his dark wings, shooting his deadly feathers at the Light Creatures.

"There no way!"

"Olgate, Todomeda!" Brian tapped his other creature, as it roared greatly, drawing it's Katana and slashing through the Quarter Finals Match.

"And it's all over! Team Neo wins the fourth and Final Match of the Quarter Finals!"

The crowd roars in approval as the 4 teams line up center stage to show who's moving on.

"So with that said, The Four Teams moving on are: Team KG, Team Wave Warriors, Team Silence, and Team Neo. Give it up for them!"

The crowd claps in approval once again.

"We'll be back at 1:00pm to kick off the festivities. So until then Enjoy our Concession Stands, Enjoy the sites, Duel in the Community Lounge, you have an Hour to do whatever you want before the action really begins! So for those of you at home, if it's possible, get down here at MSG to see the action come alive! If you can't don't worry, our news coverage team's gonna go spend the next hour, interviewing the teams, and even share some of their Dueling Tips. Maybe their tips will land you here next year? Stick around, you might just learn something. I'm DCA's Very own David Maxwell, and I hope to see you guys Soon!"

The Crowd cheers as the lights dim in the auditorium and the teams leave the stage…

* * *

[END]


	17. Ride of the Wave Strikers

[Kaijudo Corner]

Dylan: Alright, I can't wait for my duel to start! This is gonna be so crazy since we made it into the Semi-Finals. But what do you expect? We're A-Ranks participating in a C-Rank Tournament, so we're golden. But every challenge has its obstacles and mine are these wave strikers. So will I come out on top? Let's find out.

* * *

"Shred through the enemies, leading the Survivor Army: Bladerush Skyterror Q!"

The seven mana crystals gathered together, forming into a red Wyvern, with two rotating blades attached to his back.

"All my survivors have Double Breaker. And with Rumblesaur, Bladerush has speed attacker. It's over!"

Karon grew fearful. "No way!"

"Now my survivors finish him off; Balloon Mushroom Double Break!"

Balloon Mushroom charged his shields.

Karon sighed, as if not surprised. "Squito blocks."

Squito moved in front of the attack, sending Mushroom to mana.

"No matter, I don't need any more mana, not at this point. "Q-Tronic, Double Break."

Q-Tronic slashed through the two shields.

"I only need one trigger. I choose this one: Terror Pit."

Bladerush Skyterror was swallowed up from the trillions of black arms that captured it.

"What! That's impossible!"

Karon laughed. "You were right, that was your last mana that you needed; because I'm about to finish this."

Karon drew his card and set the seventh mana. "Just to make it 'hurt'; I use: Hydro Hurricane. For every darkness creature I have, one of your creatures is returned to your hand. And I have two: Solderlight and Vile Mulder. I return your two remaining survivors.

The Darkness duo forces the two out of the battle zone.

"Solderlight: Todomeda!" Karon tapped his creature, as the Scorpion jabs its tail towards Quincy, ending the duel.

* * *

Chapter 17: Ride of the Wave Strikers

"That'll be $5.85"

C.J. handed the money to the young concession worker and he received two hotdogs and sodas in return.

"Thank you so much." C.J. nodded.

"Good luck out there. I hope Team KG makes it into the finals." She smiled at C.J., making him blush a bit.

"We'll do our best." He smiled back as he continued on.

Tsume popped up on C.J.'s shoulder. His arms and legs crossed. "She's pretty cute. If things don't work out with you and Jamie, maybe you can ask that girl out."

C.J. glared at the hologram. "Don't start with that. Jamie and I are friends and that's all there is to it."

* * *

C.J. finally got back to the area where he left Jamie. He found her rubbing her temples, and judging by her facial expressions, she didn't look to well either.

"Hey I'm back. Are you feeling OK?" C.J. asked curiously.

Jamie nodded. "It's just a headache; could be because I hadn't eaten all day."

"In that case, it's a good thing I brought two hotdogs and soda then." C.J. handed her the food and she looked surprised.

"You didn't have to buy me food." She replied.

"Don't worry about it." C.J. said. "Consider it a thank you for helping me with my new Deck."

Jamie turned slighty red and reluctantly took the food and began to eat with C.J. Karon and the others decided to hang out in the Duel lobby, to practice before Dylan's next match, leaving Jamie and C.J. to their research.

"So what are Wave Strikers all about?" C.J. asked. "That's what Dylan said that he'd be going up against."

Jamie wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Wave Strikers are creatures whose abilities activate when there are three of them on the field. They're similar to Survivors."

"Why's that?"

"Survivors and Wave Strikers both have abilities that will coincide, depending on how many creatures the player has in the battle zone; like how in Karon's duel; Quincy had Survivors, creatures who share their abilities with other Survivor creatures. With an army of survivors on the field, each of them would have the same abilities. Like say if you have three survivors; one has power attacker +2000, the second one is sent to the Mana Zone when it's destroyed, and the Last one has Double Breaker. If all three are in the Battle Zone, then each will have Power Attacker +2000, Double Breaker, and they will be sent to mana when destroyed. If one survivor is removed from the field, all other survivors will lose that ability."

"And what about: Wave Strikers?"

"A Wave Striker's Ability will activate when there are at least two other Wave Strikers in the Battle Zone. Wave Striker abilities are very powerful, so it's best to play in a Rush and Swarming style. Once the third Wave Striker hits the Battle Zone, the abilities of it and the other two will trigger, like a chain reaction. And of course, once it's back to two creatures…"

"The Wave Strikers will lose all of their abilities until a Third one is summoned, right?"

"Exactly; meaning that Dylan's gonna need to clear the field if he wants to win. Keep the number of Wave Strikers down to 2 or less."

"You think he can do it?" C.J. asked curiously. He finished his hotdog and took a sip of his soda afterward.

"I have faith in him." Jamie replied. "Dylan's one who observes the field and he's known to think of a quick strategy to overcome any challenge."

"Will The representatives for Teams KG and Wave Warriors please report to the Auditorium for the First Match of the Semi-Finals. The First Match will begin in Two Minutes so Please, Choose your Duelist and get ready to Own the Zone!" D-MAX Announced.

"Wow, an hour went by fast." Jamie commented. She grunted from her headache.

"Still not feeling good huh?" C.J. asked.

"Don't worry about it, there's a vending machine for aspirin somewhere. I'll meet you guys in the Lobby."

Jamie walked towards the bathrooms while C.J. watched her leave; He had a worried expression on his face, however he turned away and walked towards the direction of the Lobby before Tsume could comment on it.

* * *

"So I think I'm all set for this. Wish me luck." Dylan said.

"Consider it done." Jake replied. He and Dylan bumped fist.

"No pressure Dude." Karon added.

"Yeah, just our whole future on this tournament's riding on my win. Well, let's hope for the best."

"That's the spirit." Jake smirked.

* * *

Dylan headed up to the center stage as he walked up to the platform. As with Karon, the Platform rose up as Dylan Stared at his opponent.

His opponent was a young Spanish woman, about 18 years old, wearing a black tank top and blue short shorts; around her thigh was her Deck Case strapped by black straps.

"It's Dylan Rodriguez of Team KG Vs. Rosa Sanchez of team Wave Warriors!" D-MAX got the crowd roaring.

"I noticed your Deck Case on your Leg. Are you passing to be Mimi Tasogare from the Anime?"

Rosa smiled. "I guess you could say that. However I think it'd be better if I demonstrated."

"Fine by me…" Dylan nodded.

"And now it's Time to Own! The! Zone!"

"DUEL START!"

* * *

The Projector's powered up as the Ten Shields materialized, five on each side.

Dylan set Water mana and tapped it. "I'll Start with Aqua Guard; and that's it for now."

Rosa drew her card and set Nature Mana. "I end my turn."

Dylan drew and set Light mana. "I summon Sarius, Vizer of Suppression."

Sarius materialized next to Aqua Guard, giving Dylan two blockers to work with.

Rosa drew next and set Fire Mana. "I summon: Macho Melon!"

A Green Ogre-looking creature based on a watermelon materialized from the Fire and Nature Crystals. It wore red-clothed shorts and wielded a spiky red club. On its chest, it had a green symbol like a "Wave Pattern."

"And now for those tuning in at home this is the First Semi-Final Match of the NYC Duel-Circuit. Team Wave Warriors' Rosa Sanchez has summoned one of the deadly Wave Striker Creatures: Macho Melon. It gains Power Attacker +3000 if she manages to summon two other Wave Strikers. However, Dylan of Team KG, has Sarius and Aqua Guard, two blockers that are gonna protect his shields for as long as possible."

Dylan drew and set mana. "I'm not worried. I summon Miele, Vizer of Lightning. Tap: Macho Melon!"

A Brown teardrop-shaped creature flew into the battle zone. Two addition teardrop objects followed closely to it, acting as its arms. The left arm slid open electricity generating from the inside. Miele threw a light ring at Macho from its opened arm, paralyzing it.

"Sarius, Ike, Destroy Macho Melon."

Miele flew upward, avoiding an Electrified Sarius who tackled Macho Melon off of the field.

"As long as your field is clear, there's no worry when it comes to Wave Strikers." Dylan said. "I end my turn."

The crowd roared "Team KG!" as Rosa drew her card.

"Hoho, it looks like KG has some fans out there." D-MAX chuckled.

Rosa set Darkness Mana next and tapped all three. "Rider of the Flaming Current: Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish."

The Three Crystals materialized and formed into a Red Dragonoid in silver armor, with his Gold Wave Striker Tattoo engraved in his shoulder pad. He wielded a Red bladed Triton that ignited flames the more he swung it around.

Dylan drew his next card and set it. "I summon: Aqua Shooter; Miele, Ike, Break her Shields."

Miele charged up for another attack and threw the electric disk as it spun like a buzz saw. The Shield Shattered as it reformed into a spiral of flames that ate Sarius.

"Shield Trigger: Tornado Flame."

They both set their cards in their respected graves as Rosa drew.

"Now is where the real fun starts." She smiled.

She taps all four of her mana and summons two creatures.

"I Summon a Second Macho Melon, and I also Summon Toronbo, The Bone-Fracturing Puppet."

Macho Melon and the new creature materialized from the respected Crystals. Toronbo was in the form of a brownish-yellow puppet, with a shovel in his hand. His Black Wave Striker Tattoo on his head began to glow purple as it suddenly began digging in the air. It retrieved a Green Crystal as it dispersed into the air.

Dylan didn't like this, not one bit.

"What's the matter? I thought you said there was no worry; so why are you worried?" She asked sarcastically. "Toronbo's Wave Striker ability allows me to retrieve a fallen creature from the graveyard. Macho's is Power attacker +3000, and Finally, my personal favorite; Tark, attack Aqua Shooter!"

"Guard Block!" Dylan quickly tapped Aqua Guard without hesitation, causing it to take the hit. Guard died with Aqua Shooter giving Sapian a hateful look.

"Sapian gains +4000 power and he can attack Untapped Creatures."

The other half of the crowd began to cheer on the Wave Warriors this time.

"It seems that the crowd is loving this as both sides are putting up a strong fight!" D-MAX said happily.

Dylan drew his next card and set his fifth mana. _"I need to be careful, with Sapian, whatever I summon; he'll just end up taking out. And all I have is Aqua Shooter and Miele. For all I know, her next card will disrupt me as well. Not to mention her shields, I need to choose wisely what to attack. For now to at least give me an edge, I'll summon this…"_

He tapped al five mana cards. "I Summon: Tajimal, Vizer of Aqua and another Sarius."

Tajimal was a Blue and Yellow, Liquid People creature with black butterfly-like wings and two tentacle-like appendages connected under its shoulder armor.

"When Tajimal Battles with a fire Creature, he gains +4000 power." Dylan mentioned. "Miele, Ike!"

Miele repeated the process of charging his electricity, breaking a second shield.

"Shield Trigger: Natural Snare. Tajimal is sent to Mana."

The vines shot out of the broken shards and sent the Multi-Civilization Creature to mana.

"If you're wondering; when I agreed with you about being similar to Mimi it's because my Wave Strikers are protected by…

"Shield Triggers." Dylan replied

Rosa nodded. "Most of my spells are Shield Triggers designed to get rid of any opposition, allowing my creatures to swarm the field and use their respected abilities."

"Smart strategy;" Dylan commented. "That means I have to be extra careful. "Aqua Shooter, Ike!"

* * *

"Why is he still attacking, knowing that it could be a trap?" C.J. asked.

"He's trying to call her bluff, if it is one." Jake replied. "A Wave Striker deck is normally filled more on creatures and less spells. This would allow for the deck to be able to spew out creatures at a fast pace. Chances are that at least one more shield might trigger."

* * *

Aqua Shooter shoots the shield to pieces as Rosa adds it to her hand. "No Trigger."

"On that note, I end my turn."

Rosa drew her card and set her fifth mana. "I summon: Hazaria, Duke of Thorns."

An Armored Dark lord appeared in the battle zone, lime green wings illumination from behind him. His Wave Striker Tattoo glowed as its vines sprouted from its back staring at Dylan's remaining creatures.

"Hazaria's ability forces you to destroy one of your Creatures." Rosa said.

"I choose Miele."

Hazaria set its sights on Miele as the rose vines shot towards it, destroying it almost instantly.

"Sapian attacks Sarius."

Sapian twirled his triton summoning a Flame Tornado that destroyed Sarius similar to the first one.

"Macho Melon attacks Aqua Shooter!"

Macho Melon, powered by his Wave Striker ability, gave it enough power to beat Aqua Shooter into a pile of Blue Data.

"Finally, Toronbo: Break his shield!"

Toronbo raced as fast as it could and slammed its shovel into the shield.

"Please be a miracle…" Dylan picked his card up and looked at it. "Nice!"

Rosa looked surprised all of a sudden as Dylan Smirked. "Shield Trigger: Aqua Surfer! Return Sapian back to your hand!"

The Shield turned into a set of vicious waves, with Aqua Surfer riding them. Sapian was overcome by them and as such, was carried out of the Battle Zone.

The Crowd roared in approval, as Rosa's powerhouse was out of the Battle Zone for the rest of the turn.

Dylan drew and set his seventh mana. "Ride among the Torrents of the undersea, Crystal Jouster!"

Aqua Surfer stirred up a massive Wave, thanks to its new Evo Crystal. He rode all the way to the top of the Auditorium, and after a brief flash of blue light, Crystal Jouster rained from the sky.

"Crystal Jouster, break her last two shields!"

Jouster's animal half roared as it charged, breaking the final two shields.

Rosa looked at her two shields, and sure enough, nothing; the Tornado Flame that came from them wasn't gonna help. She drew her card and tapped four of her mana.

"I summon Steamroller Mutant!" She said.

Dylan looked on surprised. "She's desperate…"

The disfigured living machine made its way into the battle zone, running through every creature present. Once it finished its job, it's Wave Striker tattoo lit up, causing it to self-destruct.

"And I summon my Macho Melon." Rosa said.

Macho Melon appeared in the battle zone, alone due to Steamroller's massacre."

Dylan drew and set his Aqua Surfer. "It was a good game, but I need to end it." He tapped all eight of his mana. Then he held up the two cards in his hand, shocking Rosa.

"Crystal Jouster and Aqua Guard…" Rosa uttered.

"I guess you forgot, that Crystal Jouster returns to my hand once it's destroyed huh?" Dylan set Guard, followed by Crystal Jouster.

"Crystal Jouster: Todomeda!"

Jouster once again, charged defeating Rosa.

* * *

"And there you have it folks! The Winner of the Semi-Final Match is Team KG! Give it up!"

The Crowd roared in excitement as they cheered their favorite team on.

Rosa looked at the top card of her deck and saw "Terror Pit" sitting on top.

"The trigger I needed…" She said, disappointed. Sapian popped up next to the deck.

"You did very well as always Rosa. I'm proud of you." He remarked.

"Thanks; But I don't know what I was thinking about using Steamroller though."

"Don't worry, you just panicked. As long as you had a good time, I can care less on whether or not we won or lost."

Rosa nodded and set the rest of her cards in her deck case. She went down as Dylan ran up to congratulate her.

"That was a good game." Dylan said. "I honestly never played against Wave Strikers; it's a pretty rare sight."

Rosa smiled. "Well i appreciate your honesty. Unfortunately, your waves were much more powerful than mine were in the long run. Maybe someday they'll clash again."

"I'd assume so." Dylan replied.

"Great then; so it's a date." Rosa smiled.

"Yeah… Wait hold up!"

"I'll be rooting for you my 'Agua Chico'." Rosa winked, making Dylan blush.

Dylan turned away and ran off. "Did I just make a date with her?"

* * *

Rosa giggled as once she got into the staircase.

"You really need to stop with the flirting." Sapian commented.

Rosa smiled. "Don't worry about it. He was actually pretty cute. Plus, I like his waves; Cool, collected and powerful…"

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you're hyped up from that epic battle, so let's move on to the second match of the Semi-Finals: It's Team Sairento, VS Team Neo! Will the representatives for each team please make their way to the stage at this time please?"

* * *

Jamie stared at herself in the mirror, the headache beginning to subside. She felt herself feel a bit off, like something wasn't right. She noticed that she was spacing out all morning, and then a painful migraine lasted for the last 45 minutes, causing her to miss Dylan's match. However she did know that he won, so that meant in about another 45 minutes, she'd be up there dueling for the Title.

Cindy walked into the bathroom, and checked herself in the mirror, making sure that everything was good to go.

"Aren't you from Team KG?" Cindy asked.

Jamie looked up. "Who're you."

"My name's Cindy, I'm from Team Neo. And you're Jamie?"

Jamie wanted to ask why a Member from Team Neo was trying to be Buddy-Buddy with her, but the headache was subsiding, not completely gone.

"Yeah, that's right."

"If you're wondering why I'm in here talking to you, it's because of that C.J. kid. He's worried because you didn't come back to the lobby for the Duel. He would've looked for you, but of course he can't get into the Girl's bathroom."

"But why did you agree to help him find me?"

"I owed him one. He worried about my friends, so I'm worried about his."

Jamie smirked. "Well I appreciate it, but the match is about to begin so it'd be best if we went to go and watch."

Cindy nodded. "Lead the way then."

As Jamie turned and Cindy followed, she just happened to look down, seeing the faint bit of black lightning from Jamie's deck case. However it was only for a split second.

"_There's no way…"_ She told herself.

"Something wrong?" Jamie asked.

Cindy looked up and shook her head. "Nope, everything's great." She smiled and continued to walk behind her…

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: Finally chapter 17 is done. Now we're just 3 chapters from the exciting Conclusion of Kaijudo Generation, so let's move on to the Second Semi-Final Match!


	18. Deadly Silence

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: OK readers, deciding to release this a bit early; With only 3 chapters left, The Second duel of the Semi Finals begins. So with that said, enjoy!

* * *

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you're hyped up from that epic battle, so let's move on to the second match of the Semi-Finals: It's Team Sairento, VS Team Neo! Will the representatives for each team please make their way to the stage at this time please?"

Jamie stared at herself in the mirror, the headache beginning to subside. She felt herself feel a bit off, like something wasn't right. She noticed that she was spacing out all morning, and then a painful migraine lasted for the last 45 minutes, causing her to miss Dylan's match. However she did know that he won, so that meant in about another 45 minutes, she'd be up there dueling for the Title.

Cindy walked into the bathroom, and checked herself in the mirror, making sure that everything was good to go.

"Aren't you from Team KG?" Cindy asked.

Jamie looked up. "Who're you."

"My name's Cindy, I'm from Team Neo. And you're Jamie?"

Jamie wanted to ask why a Member from Team Neo was trying to be Buddy-Buddy with her, but the headache was subsiding, not completely gone.

"Yeah, that's right."

"If you're wondering why I'm in here talking to you, it's because of that C.J. kid. He's worried because you didn't come back to the lobby for the Duel. He would've looked for you, but of course he can't get into the Girl's bathroom."

"But why did you agree to help him find me?"

"I owed him one. He worried about my friends, so I'm worried about his."

Jamie smirked. "Well I appreciate it, but the match is about to begin so it'd be best if we went to go and watch."

Cindy nodded. "Lead the way then."

As Jamie turned and Cindy followed, she just happened to look down, seeing the faint bit of black lightning from Jamie's deck case. However it was only for a split second.

"_There's no way…"_ She told herself.

"Something wrong?" Jamie asked.

Cindy looked up and shook her head. "Nope, everything's great." She smiled and continued to walk behind her…

* * *

Chapter 18: Deadly Silence

"I'm taking this one, since Cindy's not here yet." Luke told his team. Besides, I looked up their team, and they specialize in Silent Skill Creatures."

Trey nodded. "I guess you should enjoy this then."

"I will." Luke said, strapping his glove on. It began to spark up. "You can count on it."

"Just try not to have too much fun." Megan replied. "It'd be bad if we exposed any Kaijudo Activity in this Tournament."

"Yeah, Yeah I got it. Catch you guys later."

* * *

Luke walked into the auditorium and like the others, he got onto his station.

"Arriving now is Team Neo's Luke Collins! His Teammates have dominated their competition with their Skills, but will they be able to stand the might of Sairento's Takeshi Hino?"

Takeshi was a Tall Japanese teen with spiky black hair, wearing a black and red shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. His Avatar: Mystic Magician was based on a Green Merman wielding a staff and an Anchor. His Hat had 3 fins on top and his hair resembled octopus tentacles.

"Take-kun, watashi-tachi wa kore o jinsoku katsu shizuka ni owara semashou…" (Takeshi-kun, let us end this quickly and silently…) Mystic Magician told him.

"Yes, consider it done."

Luke smirked. "I take it that you're pet fish wants me to be taken down quick and silently huh?"

Takeshi nodded. "You speak Japanese?"

"Torejāhantā wa, aite no subete no shōsai to pointo-jō ni sonzai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa chōdo watashi no dai ni gengo toshite nihongo ga okoru." (Treasure Hunters need to be on point with all of their opponent's details. I just happen to have Japanese as my Second Language.) Luke replied.

"Is that so…" Takeshi said. "Well then, shall we begin? Ikuzo!" (Let's Go!)

"And now the Second match of the Semi-Finals… Begins!" D-MAX shouts, stirring the crowd.

The Shields shot up, the Projectors turned on and the match began.

"I set Water mana, and I summon Aqua Guard." Luke said as he set his mana.

Aqua Guard appeared in a wave as it roared into the Battle Zone.

Takeshi draws and sets water mana as well. "I'll do the same. I summon Aqua Guard."

In a similar fashion, Takeshi's Aqua Guard appeared into the Battle Zone.

"It seems that Guard's a popular creature on the tournament scene folks." D-MAX commented.

Luke drew and set mana. "I summon Emeral."

Emeral materialized into the Battle Zone, doing what it does best; Switching a card from Luke's hand with a shield.

Takeshi drew a card and set Darkness mana next. "I summon Bloody Squito."

Bloody Squito crawled into the Battle Zone next to Aqua Guard.

Luke drew his next card and set mana. "I summon Angler Cluster. If all of my mana is of the Water Civilization, he gains +3000 power, totaling 6000. And that's it for now."

Takeshi drew and set Fire Mana. "I summon Gankloak, Rogue Commando."

"And so it begins…" Luke told himself.

The Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst Crystals materialized and came together to form a Humanoid creature, with firearms and weapon attachments all over his person. He stood next to his allied creatures, showing that Takeshi had one of each civilization.

Luke drew, set mana and tapped 3, summoning another blocker: King Coral, A Giant White whale-like creature.

"So far it seems that Luke is Building his strong defenses with blockers, while Takeshi is starting to get set up with his creatures as well, summoning defensive ones to protect his Silent skill ones."

Takeshi drew, set mana and tapped 3 of them.

"I summon Hourglass Mutant."

Hourglass mutant materialized, the Water and Darkness crystals forming the body, while the Fire one represented the Sand.

"Gankloak, Break his shields: Ike!"

Gankloak took a SMG from his side and attached a turret belt onto it, firing a massive blitz of bullets aimed for Luke. The shield broke and the crowd cheered.

"This'll be over quick." Luke said. "Shield Trigger: Transmogrify. I sacrifice my Emeral to summon a creature from the top of my deck."

Emeral teleported out of the battle zone as Luke flipped the first card up.

"Crystal Spinslicer…" He tossed it into the Grave. "Emergency Typhoon…" He tossed it as well.

"There we go. I got: King Depthcon!" Luke set the creature in Emeral's place as the giant leviathan roared into the Battle Zone.

The crowd went ecstatic at the turnout.

"That was extremely lucky for Luke, getting King Depthcon, a Double Breaker that can't be blocked by creatures. Takeshi's gonna be in some trouble."

"Not a problem. As long as I have Hourglass Mutant, my Fire and Water creatures all have slayer."

"Don't worry; I have a way to fix that." Luke drew his next card and set it.

"I use Riptide Charger on Hourglass Mutant." Luke said.

A pool of water was projected as a giant hand rose and pulled Hourglass Mutant underwater. The Hand resurfaced and turned into a Mana Crystal.

"Chargers are sent to mana after use. With that extra mana, I summon Aqua Guard."

A Second Aqua Guard showed up on Luke's Side.

"King Depthcon, take out Gankloak."

King Depthcon agreed as it dove underwater, coming up from under Gankloak and swallowing him with one gulp. Guard and Squito just stood, not being able to do anything.

Takeshi sighed and drew his next card. "I summon Burnwisp Lizard."

A flaming geyser suddenly shot up as a Lava-humanoid suddenly flipped into the battle zone. He landed, flames leaping off of him.

Luke drew and set mana. "King Coral, Evolve into Legendary Bynor. This match is so one-sided that using his catchphrase is almost meaningless.

King Coral's new Evo Crystal descended from the sky as it evolved into Legendary Bynor, hovering over everything else.

"Bynor, Double Break, Ike!"

Bynor screeched and dove into the two shields.

"Shield Trigger: Dark Reversal, I bring Gankloak to my hand from the grave."

"And Depthcon, Double Break!"

Depthcon followed suit and broke two more shields.

Takeshi just stared in awe how none of his shields were triggering. On top of that, his blockers weren't supporting him due to Luke's creatures becoming unblockable.

Takeshi drew and set mana. "I summon Kejila, the Hidden Horror!"

Kejila was an odd Box-like creature with two red arms. Kejila opened its mouth of razor sharp teeth revealing one eye, while one was on its blue sword and on his left arm.

"Kejila, Double Break!"

Kejila raised it's sword and slashed down two shields, with Luke Refusing to block.

"Shield Trigger: Aqua Jolter and Spiral gate."

Aqua Jolter materialized into the Battle Zone and used its lances to stir up a small whirlpool that carried Burnwisp lizard away.

"It's funny how you hit the shield I set with Emeral."

"Why is this happening, how are your shields triggering every other attack?"

"Because 'genius'; my deck is based on Shield Triggers from the Water Civilization." Luke said. "Water's very limited in the early sets and normally would need support from other civilizations. However, I figured if I make a deck that can be both unblockable and swarmable, then it should work; as you can see in my mana, most of them are Shield Triggers, Surfer, Jolter, Emergency Typhoon, etc. ¼ of my deck is Shield Triggers. But I haven't been drawing any so the only other place would be in my shields right?"

"Why you…"

"Let's finish this." Luke drew and set his mana. "Such a disappointment, I really expected more from Silent Skill. Guard, evolve into Crystal Jouster. And now here comes the final attack; Jouster, waste Kejila!"

Jouster threw the lances away as they grew in a water-like aura. It charged and slashed Kejila into broken pieces.

"Jolter, Break his last Shield."

Jolter Dashed and struck his last shield."

"Shield Trigger: Terror pit, Destroy Bynor!"

The dark hands captured Bynor and took it away.

"Now my blockers have a chance to shield me from a fi-

"I guess you forgot that Depthcon _can't_ be blocked! On that note: Depthcon, Todomeda!"

Depthcon roared and rammed Takeshi's defenses thus ending the duel.

"And once again, an excellent display from: Team Neo! They're going to the Finals to meet with Team KG for the Title of NYC Champs!"

Luke flipped his remaining shields. "Crystal Spinslicer and Corile."

"That was some bluff you pulled." Bynor commented.

Luke chuckled. "Seems to always happen that way doesn't it? I at least expected Surfer to be there."

"Well three Triggers is fine, it got us into the finals didn't it?"

"Yeah; However I'm surprised, how a Silent Skill deck was defeated so easily, by a Water deck whose only defense is a ton of Shield triggers. Kind of glad I took over for Cindy."

"Who cares? There's no rule in making a deck of Triggers." Bynor reassured. Now come, our final targets will be appearing shortly.

"Right; now it's Cindy's turn own the zone…"

* * *

Cindy and Jamie, rather than going back stayed in the front lobby talking; Once the announcement of Team Neo's Win came through, both of them departed from each other.

As Cindy walked back to her Team's Station, the fact that she noticed Jamie's case spark that one time never left her mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Tsume! Let's finish this off!" C.J threw two 'Aura Blast' spell cards into the air, causing a mysterious green pillar to shoot from the sky. Tsume was caught in the radiation as its sword began to glow fiercely, the same emerald lightning developed around it as well as on C.J.'s Glove.

"TODOMEDA!" C.J. Shouted.

Neo Bolshack Dragon ignited his Claws as the two charged each other. The clash caused a midair explosion, which lit up the dark sky.

When the light cleared, Tsume dropped his sword which disintegrated before hitting the ground.

Neo turned back and laughed at them. "This isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll be back… and when I return… I'll be after your head!" Neo suddenly fell forward as it dispersed into red data.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Neo should be long dead, we all watch him die that night… But why is it that I get the feeling…?"

"Hey Cindy where've you been…?" Trey asked, getting popcorn from the concession stand. "You just missed it; Luke took over for you duel so you're dueling in the final match."

"Sorry about that, I met up with a friend and we kind of caught up a bit. I'm assuming he did alright?"

"Pretty one-sided in my opinion;" Gaia replied, materializing next to Trey. "Only one more match and the tournament's as good as ours."

Cindy nodded. "In that case I'll do my best."

"Atta girl; Now go Own the Zone!"

Cindy nodded and ran off.

* * *

Jamie walked back to her Team's station and found her teammates all sitting.

"OK, it's all up to you Jamie." Jake said. "Let's beat Team Neo and go home with a Trophy."

Dylan and Karon nodded, however Jamie's attention was focused on C.J.

Jamie smiled and walked over to him.

"Feeling any better?" C.J. asked, remembering that she headed to the bathroom earlier.

She nodded and suddenly wrapped her arms around C.J. C.J's cheeks turned bright red.

"Thanks for worrying about me…" She whispered into his ear. "You're really sweet." Jamie kissed him on the cheek and stood up, strapping on her glove and walking out of the room.

Jake, Dylan and Karon watched her walk out and their attention all went towards C.J.

"What did you do?" Karon was curious to know. Normally he'd care less but this was a first for Jamie.

Tsume materialized and chuckled heartily. "That's my boy!"

"Hey Bro what happened? You're shocked that a girl kissed you?" Jake joked.

"That voice…" He suddenly said.

"What voice?" Dylan asked him.

"It's the same…" C.J. was shocked and was starting to freak the others out.

* * *

Jamie walked up the staircase smiling. Purple flames materialized on her shoulder as a Black Colored Blaze flapped its wings.

"Let the flames begin…" Neo said with very eager intentions…

[END]


	19. Flames of Passion: Return of Neo

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: Great, now with two chapters left and a slew of ideas, I'm ready to crank another chapter out. So sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy the two part finale. So with that said, let's get started.

* * *

Jamie walked back to her Team's station and found her teammates all sitting.

"OK, it's all up to you Jamie." Jake said. "Let's beat Team Neo and go home with a Trophy."

Dylan and Karon nodded, however Jamie's attention was focused on C.J.

Jamie smiled and walked over to him.

"Feeling any better?" C.J. asked, remembering that she headed to the bathroom earlier.

She nodded and suddenly wrapped her arms around C.J. C.J's cheeks turned bright red.

"Thanks for worrying about me…" She whispered into his ear. "You're really sweet." Jamie kissed him on the cheek and stood up, strapping on her glove and walking out of the room.

Jake, Dylan and Karon watched her walk out and their attention all went towards C.J.

"What did you do?" Karon was curious to know. Normally he'd care less but this was a first for Jamie.

Tsume materialized and chuckled heartily. "That's my boy!"

"Hey Bro what happened? You're shocked that a girl kissed you?" Jake joked.

"That voice…" He suddenly said.

"What voice?" Dylan asked him.

"It's the same…" C.J. was shocked and was starting to freak the others out.

Jamie walked up the staircase smiling. Purple flames materialized on her shoulder as a Black Colored Blaze flapped its wings.

"Let the flames begin…" Neo said with very eager intentions…

* * *

Chapter 19: Flames of Passion: Return of Neo

"Stepping into the arena for the Final Match of the NYC Duel Circuit Tournament is the Duelists belonging to Teams KG and Team Neo. Both very skilled Fire Duelist in their own way; these lovely ladies will light the stadium with a beautiful display of flames that will ignite passion for all new comers and curious ones to begin Dueling." D-MAX described.

"Stepping in for Team KG is Jamie Martin!"

The crowd clapped and roared like usual as Jamie got to her side.

"And her opponent is Cindy McKnight if Team Neo; Give it up for these two!"

The Crowd cheered, already picking their favorite teams from the two.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Final Match of the NYC Duel Circuit… BEGINS!"

"DUEL START!" Cindy and Jamie Announced as the shields deployed.

* * *

"Same voice? What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"In my dream, the one using Neo Bolshack Dragon told me that 'This world will be ours, this is the Dawn on Neo'…" I didn't know who's voice it was, but Jamie's voice sounded exactly like that."

"Are you sure you're just in a bit of shock from the kiss? Relax and just watch the game." Karon told him. He and Dylan took seats and began to watch the duel.

* * *

Cindy drew and set her second mana, light mana. "I summon: Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, and La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian."

Braid and La Ura materialized into the battle zone from their respected Mana Crystals.

Jamie drew and set her second fire mana. "I end my turn."

Cindy drew and set mana. "I summon Missile Soldier Ultimo. Braid, Break her shields, Ike!"

A Blue muscular Dragonoid materialized into the battle zone, as the eager Braid Claw dashed to break Jamie's first shield.

Jamie smiled. "Welcome to Hell…" her glove suddenly sparked, catching Cindy off guard. "Shield Trigger: Critical Blade!"

Two daggers materialized from the shields and shot towards La Ura Giga, causing it to explode on impact.

The explosion was small, but Cindy felt it. She shielded herself from the attack, even though her creatures were blocking her.

"And Jamie pulled an unexpected move, using a Darkness Spell Critical Blade to destroy La Ura Giga!"

* * *

"Whoa, Jamie's using Darkness; Since when?" Dylan asked. He turned to C.J.

"I didn't see her make her deck when I left her house last night. But even so, she told me that she was gonna replace her missing Fire cards with Water, not Darkness."

* * *

Jamie smirked and set the Trigger in the grave. She drew her card and set her third mana, Darkness. "I summon Wild Racer Chief Garan."

A humanoid creature riding a motorcycle rode into the battle zone, the engine on it roaring.

"That creature…" Cindy examined. "She's using Kaijudo Art."

Jamie smirked. "So you noticed huh? This is the final match of the tournament, so just with the knowledge that you know Kaijudo Art as well, means that I'm not gonna hold back."

"Guess I don't have a choice then." Cindy drew and set mana. Her glove sparked up as well as she tapped all four. "I summon Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning."

Aegis materialized into the battle zone and roared greatly.

"Briad Claw, break her shields!"

Braid once again made a dash and crushed her second shield.

"Shield Trigger: Comet Missile, destroy Aegis."

A meteorite with various rockets strapped onto it materialized and crashed into aegis, crushing it. Cindy held her own against it but she kept strong.

"Ultimo's Turbo Rush Triggers, Attack Garan!"

Ultimo cracked its knuckles as it ran towards Garan; Garan rode in circles around Ultimo, but Ultimo grabbed his motorcycle and threw him off of it, stomping the fire creature out.

"And Jamie's down to three shields, however with both of them Being Shield triggers, Cindy's having a hard time keeping her defense up."

Jamie drew and set mana. "I summon Gray Balloon, Shadow of Greed."

Gray Balloon floated into the Battle Zone, giving Cindy a slight hint of fear.

Cindy shook it off and drew her card, setting her fifth card into mana. "I summon La Ura and Dia Nork; Braid Claw Ike!"

"Gray Balloon blocks."

Braid Claw went around for a 3rd strike, but Gray Balloon grabbed it and blew a purple gas that poisoned Braid Claw. Braid claw dispersed into data afterward.

"I end my turn." Cindy said reluctantly.

"Guess you're afraid to attack." Jamie replied. She drew and set her mana. "I use Ten-ton Crunch to destroy Ultimo."

The room shook a bit as a Giant Robot rose up. It set its sights on Ultimo and smashed the Dragonoid to pieces, despite its strength.

Cindy drew and set mana. "I evolve La Ura into Ladia Bale, the Inspirational."

La ura gained a Evo Crystal from the six mana, and transformed into a white and gold bird-resembling battleship.

"I end my turn." Cindy confirmed. "_I need to find a way to beat her before she can do anything. This is getting harder than I thought."_

Jamie drew and set mana. "I summon, Gajirabute, Vile Centurion."

The ground erupted once again as a black arm materialized. It began to form the rest of the body as dark purple eyes came first, followed by a black monstrous humanoid-like body. The Creature jumped to Cindy's Side, taking a shield from her and crushing it without any effort.

Cindy looked at the destroyed shield. "Holy Awe…"

"I end my turn there." Jamie told her.

* * *

"Jamie needs to go on the offensive if she wants to win this." Jake said. "I wonder what's holding her."

C.J. looked up, realizing that Cindy was just as hesitant to attack. It was then he took a closer look at her hand.

"It's a Kaijudo Duel!" C.J. exclaimed.

"How would you know that?" Dylan asked. He turned back and noticed the glove sparking up. it was faint due to the special effects but sure enough they were.

"That's not good, there's no telling who might get hurt if this keeps going." C.J. said.

"But if you noticed, both of them are hesitant to attack. After hitting Two Triggers, Cindy doesn't want to attack just yet; And Jamie not attacking due to the blockers that are present so she's just focusing on clearing her field." Karon explained.

"SO what does that mean?"

"Well it's been long enough, maybe something will happen this time around."

* * *

Cindy Drew and set mana. "I summon Heavyweight Dragon!" Cindy exclaimed as she set the creature into the battle zone.

A gold colored dragon in red armor materialized into the battle zone, wielding dual blades under his shoulder armor.

"Such a pretty sight…" Jamie said. She drew and set her mana. "I summon Core-Crash Lizard."

A flame geyser materialized as a giant lava man walked out of it. Like Gajirabute he took a shield and burned it up.

Cindy was forced to trash it as well, sending the "Twin Cannon Skyterror" to the grave.

"Sorry…" Cindy said. It was her turn so she drew and set her mana.

"I summon another Aegis, Ultimo and Braid Claw."

The trio followed suit and made it into the battle zone.

"I'm not holding back anymore!" Cindy said. "I Use Heavyweight's tap ability: I choose up to two of your creatures, if their total power is less than his, then they're both destroyed. I choose Gray Balloon and Gajirabute!

Heavyweight roared and flipped over Gray Balloon, slashing a defenseless Gajirabute, while spinning around and ending Gray Balloon.

"Ladia Blade, Double Break!"

Ladia Blade charged it's cannons and let loose on two of the shields.

"Shield trigger…" Jamie flipped it over. "Terror pit, destroy Ladia."

Cindy's spine grew cold as Ladia was taken out.

"And another Trigger: Critical Blade. Kill Aegis…"

The blades reappeared and wiped Aegis off again.

The Crowd went wild, so eager to see the outcome of the match. Cindy meanwhile felt her fear grow. She knew that this wasn't the Jamie from earlier; Which could only mean one thing…

Jamie smiled and drew and set her card. I summon two pyro Fighter Magnus. Core-Crash, Ike!

Core-Crash pulled his flaming fist back and launched it at Cindy's shield.

"Dia Blocks!"

Dia Nork took the hit. Soon afterward the twin Pyros leaped over them and slashed down the two shields.

"What an amazing Comeback from Team KG. If they can survive the next attack then it's all over!"

Cindy reached for her deck, but she realized her hand was shaking, her glove was also sparking less at this point.

"What the…?"

"You're afraid aren't you?" Jamie asked her.

Cindy froze and turned to her opponent.

"Draw the card. You have a perfect opportunity to beat me." Jamie smiled. "It was a good game after all."

Cindy looked and she started to calm down. She drew her next card.

"I use the spell: Furious Onslaught. All of my Dragonoid become Armored Dragons and gain +4000 and double breaker. And with four more mana, I evolve Braid Claw into Uberdragon Baham!

Braid claw roared its war cry as the Evo crystal turned into gold plated armor. It crashed onto it as it evolved into a Sword Wielding Dragon, with Dragon-shaped shoulder pads shooting Fire out of the mouths.

"Baham has Crew breaker Dragonoid, allowing me to break an extra shield for each other Dragonoid I have. But since you only have one shield, he'll break that one."

Baham roared and slashed through the final shield.

"Now Heavyweight Todo-

Shield trigger: Terror pit." Jamie said.

And Terror pit ate Heavyweight. "What the…" Cindy tried to piece together.

"AMAZING!" D-MAX exclaimed. "Every one of Jamie's Shields triggered! It seems to be such a rare occasion that _all Five _Shields are triggers!"

"How the…?"

"No I didn't cheat." Jamie replied before Cindy could finish her sentence. I just simply made this deck _Specifically to kill you…_" Jamie's voice suddenly shifted to a deeper darker version of her own, which reminded Cindy of Neo.

* * *

C.J. turned to his friends. "We need to stop this now, everyone's gonna die out there!"

"Well how can we? We can't get into the stadium while a duel's going on." Dylan pointed out.

C.J. thought for a second and then he came to a conclusion. "The stands, we can race onto the stage from there!"

"Sounds like a plan." Tsume nodded.

The four of them then ran out of the room to make it onto the stage.

* * *

"Now then I think it's time that you saw an old friend…"

"Return from the Flames of Destruction: Neo Bolshack Dragon!" Jamie tapped 8 mana and summoned him onto the field.

KG and Neo all were shocked by her words. Worst off was Cindy, as she was gonna face the blunt force of the attack.

D-MAX and the rest of crowd were silent as the Dragon made his grand entrance. Neo turned to them and smirked.

"Jamie…" Neo uttered. "Kill her."

Neo suddenly dashed towards Baham and knocked it senseless, before throwing it into the air, his claw then ignited as he slashed the falling creature into pieces.

"Gladly… Core-Crash, Take out Her last shield."

Core-Crash beat the shield into pieces, leaving Cindy defenseless.

"Now my little Cindy…" Neo said as he turned his attention towards her. "Good Bye."

"Neo Bolshack Dragon, Todomeda!" Jamie smiled evilly. She tapped the card and Neo slashed the platform from under her as it gave way to the pressure. Cindy fell from the height as the machine crashed to the floor.

The crowd went into a panic as they all ran out of the auditorium.

C.J. and the others managed to see the platform crash, much to their horror; and then they saw Neo and Jamie on his shoulder, her eyes I bright red. Then Jamie repeated the words…

"This world… Will be ours; this is the dawn of NEO!" She shouted.

Neo Roared and slashed away, sending purple flames across the auditorium destroying everything he set his sights on.

* * *

Cindy meanwhile woke up, her vision fuzzy. Her head was spinning and she couldn't feel her left leg.

"You OK?" Luke's voice asked her.

Once she came too, she realized that Luke was holding her, he not being the greatest of shape either.

She nodded. "I think my Leg's broken from the fall."

Luke chuckled lightly. "It could've been worse. I figured that we'd share the pain, you take half and I'd take half."

Cindy smiled. "You're an idiot."

"I don't care as long as your safe…"

* * *

Dylan looked over and saw Team Neo gathering on the other end where Cindy fell at.

"It looks like she's still alive."

"That's good to know." Jake said. "But what now…? We gotta take Neo out for good this time and get everyone out to safety."

C.J. looked at Cindy, remembering his favor from earlier…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

During Dylan's Duel, C.J. stepped out realizing that Jamie didn't come back from the bathroom. He went outside and went in a complete circle to try to find her, with no avail.

"Looking for something?" Cindy approached him.

"Have you seen my friend Jamie? She went to the bathroom but she hasn't been back since. And I'm kind of worried because she didn't look to good."

Cindy couldn't resist but giggle. "That's so cute, you really like this girl."

C.J. turned red. "No I don't. I'm just worried about a friend."

"Yeah, right. That's why you tried so hard to get Bolshack Dragon from us."

C.J. turned more red as he couldn't deny that fact.

"I'll check the bathrooms, just head back. If you guys win, then you'll need someone to represent you in the final match." Cindy told him. "Consider it an I.O.U. for helping us last time."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_I wonder if she knew this was gonna happen; maybe that's why she wanted to look for her herself."_

Neo roared again and flew up, smashing the ceiling down. Debris rained from above as the place shook.

* * *

Police, fire trucks and ambulances were racing off gathering people who were hurt outside.

* * *

Jamie looked at her deck, taking a few cards from it. Her glove sparked fiercely as she threw the electrified cards into the air.

The Creatures: Armored Blaster Valdios, Azaghast, Tyrant of Shadows, Schuka, Duke of Amnesia and Galklife Dragon All materialized and assisted Neo in wreaking the place.

The young duelist remaining all raced out of the imploding building, covered in scrapes and dust from the debris.

"Jamie's still in there!" C.J. realized. He began to turn around, but Jake grabbed his shoulder.

"There is absolutely no way you're going back in there without a plan!" Jake told him.

"Let me go!" C.J. shoved him off. He turned back but he stopped again.

"What did I tell you the last time…?" Tsume asked him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"So, Hero, do you have a plan?" Tsume asked C.J. as they arrived at the door.

"To win. Is that a good plan?"

"How are you gonna win?"

"With The Heart of the Cards, or something. I'll be fine."

"I'm being serious. You mean this whole time, you've been running through this place without a plan?"

"Seems about right."

Tsume shook his head. "Are all lovestruck humans idiotic like you?"

"Lovestruck? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your crush on Jamie. You ran inside here without second thought of what you're getting yourself into, just to get a trading card back. This isn't an anime, this is real life. Seriously, think about what you're doing."

"I'm saving Blaze, that's what I'm doing."

Tsume sighed. "Listen, Nature's think first, break things later. Before you walk through that door, THINK about what might happen and how you're going to get through it.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we're screwed."

"Will you relax? What's the worse thing that can happen?"

C.J. walked through the door. The room was pitch black and quiet, not a sound was heard.

"This is pretty creepy."

"Glad you could make it this far." Cindy's voice approached C.J. As such the fire duelist walked into the center of the room, the K-Terminal lighting up.

"Where's Blaze?" C.J. asked.

And that's when he got his answer.

The purple flames lit the candles in the room as the Dark Dragon's Claws ignited once again.

"What the..."

"This is the Bolshack Dragon you've been looking for?"

"That's a... Bolshack Dragon?"

"My name is Neo; The King of the Kaijin no Sekai." Neo said. "I feel the need to crush you like a bug; Cindy, kill him."

"Yes sire. Kettou Da!"

"This is why you NEVER Question me." Tsume growled.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Who said I didn't have a plan…?" C.J. Asked.

"So you have an idea?"

C.J. nodded. "But I need your help. You guys in?"

Jake nodded. "Don't ask a question you know the answer to."

"When do we get started?" Trey's voice lingered.

They turned to see Team Neo with them, escaping from the destruction as well.

C.J. smirked. "Right now…"

[END]

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: And now we're just one chapter away from the "Season Finale!" So with that said, lets go!


	20. Final Chapter: When Tomorrow Comes

[Kaijudo Corner]

C.J.: Hey Readers; Well, this is it. Duel Masters Kaijudo Generation has finally hit its final Chapter. Well it's been fun, I've learned a ton, but now, it's time to conclude this epic story. So Join me, as we do so…

* * *

"Now then I think it's time that you saw an old friend…"

"Return from the Flames of Destruction: Neo Bolshack Dragon!" Jamie tapped 8 mana and summoned him onto the field.

KG and Neo all were shocked by her words. Worst off was Cindy, as she was gonna face the blunt force of the attack.

D-MAX and the rest of crowd were silent as the Dragon made his grand entrance. Neo turned to them and smirked.

"Jamie…" Neo uttered. "Kill her."

Neo suddenly dashed towards Baham and knocked it senseless, before throwing it into the air, his claw then ignited as he slashed the falling creature into pieces.

"Gladly… Core-Crash, Take out Her last shield."

Core-Crash beat the shield into pieces, leaving Cindy defenseless.

"Now my little Cindy…" Neo said as he turned his attention towards her. "Good Bye."

"Neo Bolshack Dragon, Todomeda!" Jamie smiled evilly. She tapped the card and Neo slashed the platform from under her as it gave way to the pressure. Cindy fell from the height as the machine crashed to the floor.

* * *

Neo roared again and flew up, smashing the ceiling down. Debris rained from above as the place shook.

Police, fire trucks and ambulances were racing off gathering people who were hurt outside.

Jamie looked at her deck, taking a few cards from it. Her glove sparked fiercely as she threw the electrified cards into the air.

The Creatures: Armored Blaster Valdios, Azaghast, Tyrant of Shadows, Schuka, Duke of Amnesia and Galklife Dragon All materialized and assisted Neo in wreaking the place.

* * *

The young duelist remaining all raced out of the imploding building, covered in scrapes and dust from the debris.

"Jamie's still in there!" C.J. realized. He began to turn around, but Jake grabbed his shoulder.

"There is absolutely no way you're going back in there without a plan!" Jake told him.

"Let me go!" C.J. shoved him off. He turned back but he stopped again.

"What did I tell you the last time…?" Tsume asked him.

"Who said I didn't have a plan…?" C.J. Asked.

"So you have an idea?"

C.J. nodded. "But I need your help. You guys in?"

Jake nodded. "Don't ask a question you know the answer to."

"When do we get started?" Trey's voice lingered.

They turned to see Team Neo with them, escaping from the destruction as well.

C.J. smirked. "Right now…"

* * *

Final Chapter: When Tomorrow Comes

Neo looks below, as civilians scramble back and forth as the summoned creatures begin to bring destruction all around them.

Jamie smiled at the destruction. "Sire, when do you think the Humans will give up their screaming and decide to serve you?"

Neo gave her a sideways glance. "Patience my young child; everything is falling into place. All we need to do is watch and enjoy."

Jamie shrugged her shoulders and made her comfortable on his shoulder.

Jamie then looked down and saw C.J. and the others, ready to fight, with their Glove's sparking and their Avatar cards covered in the same electricity.

"Sire, it seems that the humans are fighting back…" Jamie told him.

"It's as I said patience." Neo descended on top of the building. "Now it's time for me, to play as well."

Neo's Claw ignited and he shot flames at his four creatures, each of them mutated into Neo Forms of themselves.

"Now, Attack…" Neo told them.

Neo Galklife roared and flew up into the air.

"Jake, Megan, you guys are up." C.J. told them.

"Got it boss-man." Jake nodded.

"Let's go!" Sarah said.

Their Gloves began to spark White electricity as Syforce, Elixia and Courtney all materialized between Jake and Megan respectively. They got on their creatures and flew upward.

* * *

Galklife Dragon roared, unleashing it's power on the two light creatures. Syforce struggled with it; However Elixia wasn't affected due to Courtney boosting her power. Elixia used her blades to clash with Neo Galklife.

"Jake, evolve me into Alcadeias, with his power, I should be able to not be affected by Neo Galklife's Light Destroying capabilities."

"Right;" Jake drew Alcadeias and his glove sparked up.

"Syforce, evolve into Alcadeias!" Jake threw the card, as it transformed into an Evo Crystal. Syforce absorbed it and it caused him to spread white wings. The rest of the evolution commenced as it became Alcadeias.

"Let's go Tenshi!" Jake and Tenshi soared towards the fighting duo as they teamed up, making Quick work of Galklife.

Galklife exploded in midair, the card dropping from the sky.

"Well that's one down." Megan said.

* * *

The rest of the group ran inside where the next creature, Neo Blaster Valdios stood.

"No one shall enter Lord Neo's chambers." Valdios told them.

"This should be fun." Brian said, cracking his knuckles.

"You up for this Kage?" Karon asked his Deathliger.

"Let's get started." Yami replied for him, taking the form of Olgate.

Karon and Brian's gloves sparked the purple-black lightning and they drew their avatars.

"We'll see you guys up there." Karon told them.

"You got it." Trey said. He, C.J. Dylan and Luke all went ahead. Luke decided it was safe to leave Cindy with the paramedics, due to her leg, even though he wasn't in the best shape either.

"I said, No one shall pass!" Neo Valdios attempted to take a shot at them, but Kage pounced on him.

"We're your opponents, not them!" he said, slashing his face.

Neo Valdios threw Kage off of him, but he tapped the wall with his feet and landed safely.

Yami drew his katana and dashed at Valdios, as he in turn attempted to shoot him away. Due to his Samurai-skills, he was able to slash Neo Valdios' cannon, rendering it useless.

"Wow, this was way too easy. This won't take long at all." Brian said.

"Well what do you expect? If I remember right, Neo Creatures like these, who were just created, are somewhat weak, and need to grow into power before they can do heavy damage."

Karon and Brian both took their Ballom cards ahd charged them with their electrified Gloves.

"Deathliger…"

"Olgate…"

"Evolve into Ballom, Master of Death!" The two said in unison. They threw their cards at them as the two Darkness Creatures reformed into the Darkness King."

The twin Balloms shot their feathers at Neo Valdios, slowing his movements and poisoning him as well.

"This… Isn't Possible…"

"Guess we are passing after all." Brian said.

"Seems like it."

Both Ballom charged their attacks and unleashed their might on Vadios destroying him and turning him back into a card. Karon picked the card up and slid it in his pocket.

* * *

Luke, Trey, Dylan and C.J. make it higher up, once again being stopped by Neo Azaghast and its army of Gray Balloons.

"Well this is a no brainer." Dylan said.

"King Coral, Evolve into Legendary Bynor." Luke said without Hesitation.

"Aqua Master, evolve into Crystal Jouster." Dylan added.

Both of their gloves sparked Blue electricity as the two Evo Creatures materialized.

"Have fun you two." Trey said.

"You know we will." Dylan said. "Lancer, Let's Ride!"

"Bynor, lay waste to them."

Bynor screeched and began to swim towards the blockers eating them up one by one. Jouster leaped over them and began to fight with Neo Azaghast.

* * *

Trey and C.J. made it all the way to the top of the building, able to see the giant hole Neo left.

"There's no turning back from here." Tsume said. "You sure you're ready for this?"

C.J. nodded.

"Do you want to save your progress?" Trey joked. "You sound like a Mega man video game."

"I'm afraid I can't let you two pass." Neo Schuka said as he materialized behind them.

"Why not?"

"Because I can only allow one: The one holding the Fighter Dual Fang."

"So I can go on?" C.J. asked.

Neo Schuka nodded. "Lord Neo specifically asked for you, thus you're allowed. You however…" He turned to Trey. "You must either wait here, or die by my hands."

"Well that was easy." Trey replied. "I choose option 3. I beat you and I wait. Go on C.J. save your Girlfriend."

C.J. was about to go against that but cut himself off. "What's the point of trying? Thanks Trey; I'll be back."

C.J. then ran off.

"Now as for our… 'Little Situation.'…" Trey said. "Sniper Mosquito, Evolve into Ultra Mantis." Trey's Glove sparked Green Lightning as Ultra Mantis Materialized.

"Ready…?" Neo Schuka asked.

Gaia nodded. "Ready."

* * *

As C.J. made his way further, he stopped and turned to Tsume. "Hey Tsume, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Jake told me about the Kaijudo Dueling and the Creature world…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"In 2011, when the game had a sudden revival, the rumors of the appearance of creatures opened the door to the usage of the K-Terminal and the AI Deck Avatars. The Ranking system was created and circulation was restarted. Despite that, there are few duelists who have the potential to re-create the creatures, not as flesh and blood, but as digital copies, like a satellite stream."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"How to you know Neo, is what I'm trying to get at. Are you the same Fighter Dual Fang that defeated him centuries ago?"

Tsume stood quiet and nodded. "In truth, each of us, Me, Tenshi, and Kage; we were the Creatures from 6000 years ago who fought against the Neo Creatures; the creatures in the Kaijin no Sekai don't die of old age. The only way we die is if we're killed off. And as you can see, I'm a Digital copy on your shoulder; while Neo and the others are in fact real life creatures. Your Kaijudo Ability isn't strong enough to actually pull me into your world like the others; but I'm not so worried."

"Why's that?"

"Because you have the ability inside of you, and I have faith that you'll save both worlds."

"Thanks for that. That's all I needed to know."

* * *

C.J. made it into the top of the auditorium, climbing over debris and damaged bits. Suddenly he got a chill down his spine, making him look at the center of the platform.

"It's Jamie…" C.J. said.

Jamie had her arms crossed as Neo dropped down behind her.

"Welcome to Hell." Neo said.

"Give Jamie back!" C.J. snapped.

"I don't think so. You see, I need an heir to succeed me in case I fall. I've chosen this young girl. She's perfect for a ruler."

"Like heck she is! Jamie, come on, snap out of it!"

Jamie looked at C.J. and smiled. "Perish…"

Neo roared and ignited both of his claws, his mouth developing flames as well.

The flames shot out of Neo and beelines towards C.J.

"Fear Fang, Evolve into Fighter Dual Fang!"

C.J.'s Glove suddenly exploded in power reflecting the flames away from him.

"Impossible!" Neo said.

Jamie looked at the awestruck Neo. Once she turned, she saw a Fighter Dual Fang dash out of the smoke.

"Neo…!" Tsume Roared as he brought his sword down on him.

Neo blocked it as his arm ignited again. Tsume blocked his attempt at impaling him, and kneed the dragon in the gut, before decking him with his last of four arms.

"If that's Fighter Dual Fang, then where's…"

"Right here…!" C.J. suddenly tackled her off the debris as they both fell on the ground about 3 feet under them. A deck slid out of Jamie's jacket pocket when she landed. C.J. noticed the top face-up card on it.

"That's Crystal Spinslicer… Don't tell me that that's…"

"It was her original deck, the one she was going to use in the tournament, isn't it?" Tsume asked.

Neo sat up and laughed. "Very observant; I decided to make her create another deck, one that would've given me enough power to put the human race into submission. "My Neo Creatures will wipe out your friends as well.

Bynor and Lancer attack Azaghast from both sides, causing it to explode upon impact, the card laid on the ground.

Ultra mantis and Schuka were evenly matched, until Mantis found an opening, using it to his advantage. He slashed Schuka, until he fell on his knees and met his end as well.

"And once they completed that, I'll absorb the energy I gave them to boost my power!"

The black energy in the cards started to appear in an aura-like state where they began to levitate, and shoot towards the auditorium.

They flew overhead, and they all shot into Neo's Body, where his wounds began to heal up. He now developed the same Aura-like energy as he blew Tsume off of him and into the stands.

C.J. looked at Jamie, realizing the fall knocked her out. He picked his friend up, got her deck and ran over to put her somewhere safe.

"Now then… It's time for this whole city to be leveled…"

C.J. couldn't help but smirk. "I think you should check with everyone else first." He pointed to the Seven Duelist behind him.

"What…? How can this be?"

"Those Neo Rejects weren't too tough to beat." Luke commented. "I guess you forgot that I know quite a bit about them. How they're made… and their weaknesses; the biggest one: The fact that it takes time for their bodies to completely accept the Neo Waves."

"Meaning that they even though they're powerful and deadly…" Dylan stared.

"Their actual body structures are considerably weak and can crumble like paper." Megan finished.

"Like you'll soon be…" C.J. pointed.

Neo looked at the eight teenagers and laughed. "You kids don't know what you're dealing with. I'm NEO! The KING OF THE KAIJIN NO SEKAI!"

"Wrong!" Tsume shot. "You're not the king… I am!"

Tsume pushed himself out of the rubble and dashed towards Neo.

"Have it your way…" Neo said as he ignited his hands.

"Not happening; Gaia, Attack!" Trey's Glove sparked up as Ultra Mantis materialized in midair, blindsiding Neo.

"Now!" C.J. shouted. The other's gloves simultaneously sparked up as their respected creatures materialized and went all out assaulting Neo.

Neo reflected them, however he's been dealt fatal blows from each of them; except one: Tsume.

Neo's body felt weak, and like they mentioned, it also felt like it was breaking apart.

"This is… Not possible. I… can't die like this… I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!"

"It's over Neo…" Tsume held his sword over his shoulder.

The dying dragon looked at him and shook his head. "No my rival… It's far from over. If you think I'm Hell…? What's coming can be considered the Evil Incarnate himself!"

"Good bye… Hell."

Tsume slashed Neo vertically, the data stream disappearing as it leaves him. Neo fell back and laughed evilly as his body disintegrated.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood up on the roof of the broken building, looking down. His white gloved hand, generated and Red and Black lightning-like aura as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Jamie woke up in the hospital that night, being greeted by her Team and Team Neo.

"Hey, feeling any better?" C.J. asked sincerely.

Jamie nodded. "What happened…? I don't remember anything."

"You got sick during the tournament and you were rushed to the hospital." C.J. lied.

Jamie jumped up, but the sudden sharp pain in her head forced her back. "The tournament…! What happened? Did we win?"

"Well as luck would have it…? There was a malfunction in the machinery so the place went ablaze." Trey mentioned

"So no winner huh…? Well that blows."

"Not entirely…" Luke replied. "Tomorrow in the Central park Dueling Center, they're moving the final match between our two teams there. So you and Cindy can duel without any interruptions."

Jamie liked that idea and turned her head to look at the lit city. "It's beautiful out."

C.J. turned and nodded. "Yeah, it really is…"

The rest of the members of the other team all were thinking of the same thing. They slowly got up and snuck out of the room, to give the two teens some "Privacy."

C.J. and Jamie stared outside, not knowing that the others left. Not that C.J. cared any. All he knew was that Neo was gone for good, Jamie was safe, and so was the world. Who knew so much trouble could come out of a card game? Maybe he should've just stuck to Yu-Gi-Oh instead…

[THE END]

* * *

_[Kaijin No Sekai: Present time]_

Four energy beings sit in a throne room with four of the five of them occupied. The four of them Watch Neo's Rampage from Three months before, and the earlier events.

The Green and Gold Colored Energy being spoke up first. "Well it's just as we feared, isn't it?"

The Blue and Gold one nodded. "Unfortunately the rumors of Neo's return were true after all."

The Blue and Black one nodded with her two companions. "So what do you suppose we do?"

The Green and Gold humanoid turned to the Red and Green one who sat quietly. He sighed and gave his Judgment. "We'll go to Earth, and fix this mess. After all, he's one of our own and it's our responsibility. We must carry his sins as our own, and as such, we must correct it."

The Red and Green humanoid stood up. "Let's get to it then." It replied in a young feminine voice. "The sooner the better right…?"

The other three turned to each other and nodded. They as well stood up and followed the Red and Green humanoid out of the room…

* * *

[Kaijudo Corner]

Shuriken16: Woot, Kaijudo Generation is finished! After twenty chapters of obstacles and challenges (Getting banned from TCO mainly) I've finally completed Duel Masters KG. But is the story over? Absolutely not; With that said, I'll see you readers in: Duel Masters: Vortex Wars


End file.
